Undermining the Mission
by Rionarch
Summary: Not one day into the Soul Society and Ichigo breaks Urahara's plans. Neglecting to tell information has long and strange consequences.
1. Seireitei

**Hello! This is an archiving on my stuff on livejournal. This particular story will be updated every 5-6 weeks, in bulks such as this as each arc is done. If you want the smaller chapters faster, go to the aizen/ichigo livejournal community.**

**Title**: Undermining the Mission**Pairings**: Aizen/Ichigo and others**Rating**: PG13**Warning**: Yaoi, some violence**Summary**: Not one day into the Soul Society and Ichigo breaks Urahara's plans. Neglecting to tell information has long and strange consequences.**Disclaimer**: Don't own Bleach or anything affiliated with it

Chapter One (Introduction)

"I will rip you apart." The expression on that Ryoka's face was almost priceless. Such a serious thing he was. He couldn't but laugh even a little.

"You're such an interesting guy. Aren't you afraid of me?"

"Absolutely no-"

"Oi! Stop messing around Ichigo! let's retreat first!" Gin knew he found what Captain Aizen had sent him for- those humans. The switch in facial expressions, besides being so quick and obvious, had a truth to it as if that was what he was really feeling. It probably was. The cat he wasn't sure of though. Was it Urahara or Shihouin? Or somebody else entirely.

Something was off though.

The boy was arguing with the cat and seemed to have no awareness of what exactly was going on. For a moment, only brief, Gin wondered about the holes in his Captain's plan- there were none as of yet. Maybe..just maybe. He interrupted the odd yelling/ conversation between Ichigo? and the cat.

"Why do ya want in here so badly anyway? To see the pretty boy- Kuchiki?" Wow. Again with the fact reactions- this kid was _really_ interesting!

"Eh?! You know the jerk going to kill his sister?!" The cat was besides itself now as it was trying to claw its way out of the grip of another dark skinned kid besides a rather buxom girl and some guy with glasses. Bor-ring! Best speed this up, some of the unranked shinigami were finally coming to the chaos.

"Well Ichi-berry, " The kid looked comically agree at this name, he so had to get Kana-Chan to use it. " I think I can help ya a bit there. Got to hurry though!" He shunpued over to the kid and pulled him aside. Man he loved those expressions.

"Stop! Ichigo get back here now!" With one arm draped over Ichigo's shoulder, Gin pointed his zanpakto toward the soon-to-be-former Gate Guardian before any of the other merry band could come in.

"Ticket for one though. Shoot to kill, Shinsou." Shinsou basted through the Giant's stomach and sent him flying into one of the village house. This_ was _a good morning! A new playmate, fun, and destruction, what more could he ask for?

"What the hell was that, fox-face?! Why-" Smiling even wide her clamped his free hand against Ichigo's mouth leaving only muffled noises of anger and he tightened the shoulder grip.

"I'll explain, but we've gots to go. Captain Aizen's going to looove you!" And they were off before any of the little ants, as Aizen liked to call them, even saw them.

After the blur ended, Ichigo found himself in an empty hallway of sorts with no windows and large doorways. Faintly there was a smell of blood around but that could have just been from fox-face's sword. He found himself just leaning against the wall with Zangetsu's pressure comforting him.

_'I hope Jidanbou is alright. Orihime could probably patch him up but how are they all doing? Yoruichi is so going to be pissed._' He felt himself blanch at that one. Never in his entire life of fighting punks to gangsters to most recently hollows, did he ever thing he'd be afraid of a cat! Whispers from the next room over stopped and another person followed fox-face, only he looked..well normal. More normal then any other person he had met in the past few weeks.

"Hello there, Ryoka. You seem to have wandered a little far from your home, haven't you?"

"What's a Ryoka?" The man's composure left him for a minute and behind the dorky glasses Ichigo thought he saw eyes widening. The smile on his face only got brighter and more assuring.

"A Ryoka is a wonderer from outside the walls of the Seireitei. And pardon our rudeness, I am Captain Sousuke Aizen of the Fifth Division and my comrade behind me," Fox-face. " is Gin Ichimaru of the Third Division." A swift look back and forth between the two faces brought Ichigo only one conclusion. He's still fox-face as long as he's dubbed Ichi-berry. Oh wait. They need his name.

"Ichigo Kurosaki. You want to help Rukia?" Aizen looked a little surprised while fox-faced chuckled so much his shoulder's shook.

"_Rukia_ you say? Not Kuchiki-sama?" He must have seen how puzzled I looked, cause he went right to the heart of the question.

"Dear boy. Where are you from?" Now was when he hesitated. Should he really be telling the enemy about what was going on? But then again...they could have just killed me before. It was worth a shot and Yoruichi was going to kill him anyway. I explained everything to them. From Rukia's hollow, to her brother (Kuchiki-hime for Gin. I'm liking him more and more) to Urahara and how I became a shinigami again. Gin had long since perched on the wall next to me, almost making me feel cornered but at the same time disarming that with jokes. Aizen however looked a little odd. By the end of the explanation he was laughing and holding his head.

"What so funny about Rukai getting killed?!" He was starting to piss me off. Without warning he pulled me up from the slouch and held my shoulder up for eye to eye contact. This guy had height on me I didn't notice before.

"...Urahara...didn't tell you anything? Giving away shinigami powers and not reporting back is an offense without a doubt, but not execution worthy. She's being murdered because of something Urahara put inside of her Gigai. It is a devices that transcends the line between Hollow and Shinigami. Only a few seated officers know this. I thought at least he would have told you everything about this mission." Aizen walked away and talked to fox-face who looked serious when he wasn't smiling.

'_I know I shouldn't believe a Shinigami but...Urahara would do something as fucked up as that not tell anybody. This is the only thing that really makes sense. Damnit!' _Both of the captains were looking at him.

"Ichi-berry" Fox-face " We've gots to go to our meeting now." Aizen finished the thought.

"Please, stay in the rooms down that hallway but do not pass this room. Its warded so no other shinigami can get in..or out for that matter. I think we'll be able to help each other out." When they left I trudge onto the stairs.

"Rukia...you'd better be okay at the end of this." This wasn't the plan at all...

but he never was told the plan, was he? Ichigo lingered on that particular note.

Chapter Two(Becoming the Safety)

It had been a few hours since Aizen and Ichimaru had left Ichigo to himself in the strange building. Like most of the other places Shinigami lived were overly tall and plain white. A few hallways lead to what he guessed were rooms but they looked sort of abandoned. What really got his interest was the library a few floors down, maybe even underground if he knew what floor he was on to begin with. There hands to be thousands of books on one cases alone, some huge while others look like small pamphlets. Ichigo nearly tripped over a slab of black stone that he hadn't notice before.

'_Well its either the directory or the check out list. Definitely the check out, the books seemed to be in order and some are repeated._' The some of the repeated ones caught his eye, like "Status of Interment Unit" and a few records about crop growth and water potential. '_This isn't a library its more of a hall of records_.' The last book on the list really got Ichigo curious.

"Rogue and Criminal Shinigami"

Rukia.

Not sure how to work it, Ichigo tried to walk into the shelves only to be blocked again by the slab which he now realized followed him around. Taking a chance he hesitantly pressed his hand against the name of the book and watched the lettering glow for a moment before going back to normal.

'_What a gyp'_ He turned to move out of the hall, which was of no use to him, until he heard paper fluttering.

"AHHHH!" Out of seemingly no where a book started flying right at him. Ichigo knew how to deflect a book being thrown at him thanks to the days when Karin, Dad, and himself managed to annoy Yuzu enough to get involved in the fight, but that was a thrown book. The book being sent at him had to have rockets or something attached to it. Before he could even try to stop it, the binding of the book slammed into the bridge of his nose and sent him flying back into the wall before flopping down peacefully on the floor next to him. As if it were innocent.And somewhere, miles away, Uryu Ishida tripped over a rock.

Aizen came back from the Captain's meeting as quick as he could safely do. The plan was for he and his subordinates to escape to Hueco Mundo after getting the Hyougyoku from the body. Thanks to Gin's risk taking- which worked out for them- a new plan could be made without sacrificing their positions...it was all a matter of how well they got Kurosaki to their side. He had arrived in time to see the boy figure out the directory and put too much reiatsu into the tablet and the subsequent attacking book.

'_It is like watching an infant._' Sousuke watched as the boy glared at the book from against the wall and gently picked it up and went to the back pages. '_Of course, for his friend. He isn't a complete idiot after all_.' Though really, it didn't matter how intelligent those he used were. After all Abarai was the epitome of a simpleton and even he had uses.

"If had but less reiatsu into the summoning, it would have come a lot gentler." Kurosaki looked up from the book to him, to the tablet, and back to the book. It was almost cute.

"But I didn't do anything except touch it." Sousuke couldn't figure it out. From what he had heard and experienced, the boy could pick up some ideas quicker then Shinigami with decades more experience and in others it was like trying to instruct a rock. As precious as time was, it might be useful to teach Kurosaki something about controlling his spiritual pressure. A few minutes of silence passed when Sousuke really looked at the boy.

He looked like he'd been slapped in the face.

"Is something the matter Kurosaki?" Best leave off the honorific. -San would be too formal and -kun might be too informal.

"This book...why do they make it?"

"Some Shinigami, for better or worse, have done things the question the power of the central 46. The soul society has a king, but a very useless one. He doesn't even stay in this dimension, he and his family are separate, like Earth and the Hollow World is separate." Kurosaki kept nodding along and Sousuke wouldn't lose his chance. "So the Central 46 is a republic of sorts that runs the lives of the Rukongai and the Seireitei and for lack of better words, they are a gathering of prudish old men that refuse to be questioned." He snorted and Kurosaki rolled his eyes back to another page in the book.

"So its their way or death?" He seemed a little shocked that they'd let those fools keep in control and he hadn't even given reasons yet.

"Yes and they have done a number of questionable judgments to otherwise innocent people, like your friend Kuchiki-sama." Kurosaki interrupted him not too politely.

"Why do you call Rukia that?"

"Well it is her name." Gin must be a bad influence, his humor was rubbing off on him. Baiting humans was disturbingly fun if only for their expressions and this boy was full of them.

"I know that but what about the respectful part?" By now Kurosaki had gotten up and brushed himself off and Sousuke lead them into a common room with some benches for some sort of decorum instead of the floor. It was like talking to a first year student- questions upon questions about little things no one had ever told Kurosaki. For hours the conversation ran from the noble houses to the four basic principles of shinigami, all given individual attention. He had even shown the boy a few things, like suppressing reiatsu for starters. Sometimes giving the truth would be easiest and best since it forms a trust. Then others, like the matters of the Shinigami Courts, could be bent a little in his favor.

To his satisfaction, Kurosaki didn't need much convincing. He knew the Shinigami would be his enemies. Just as they are his.

"Kurosaki I'm afraid I have to leave for the night. Make yourself comfortable in one of these rooms. We'll need to discuss the plans for you helping your friends tomorrow. Ichimaru as well as Tousan will be joining us. You need not worry, he's got a sense of justice that even the government can't corrupt.

--It was after Aizen left when Ichigo was able to look at the book again.

"That basterd..." Only one entry behind Rukia was another familiar Shinigami. Captain Isshin Tanimonban of the 10th division, abandoned the Seireitei 60 years ago and disappeared 21 years ago into the human world in an untraceable gigai. It even had a little memo,

"Arrest any affiliates, family or otherwise, if applicable." Ichigo knew he wasn't the smartest kid in the world, but he did work hard and had his moments. Something as black and white as this couldn't be ignored.

21 years since his parents met.

An untraceable gigai, from Urahara, not doubt.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!" Ichigo never got this angry. His father, a Shinigami captain, had just set his entire family up for disaster. They even had a photo of him to go by, his appearance hasn't changed at all.

'_All those years when I thought I was crazy... he knew about ghosts and didn't say anything!_' Ichigo's opinion of Shinigami were falling lower and lower by the hour.

Locked in the safety of Gin's room, Sousuke spoke about his afternoon with the Ryoka.

"It's a sign of the age. Humans move much faster then us and for the past two decades no one trusts their government from all those little wars." Gin nodded. They were indeed little wars compared to what Shinigami did. Only one enemy ever had ever stood against them- their population was now one and half.

"Captain Aizen, I really don't think you need to convince him of much more. He already wants to wreck the Seireitei. Let him have his fun. I kinda want to join him." Gin could openly admit that he liked people. Playing around with Little Toshiro and Ran-chan was great and besides Aizen and Tousan, the only other captain he got along with was Kenpachi Zaraki. Ichi-berry seemed like fun.

"The best part of this? I don't even think he'll mind being used if we keep Kuchiki alive and send the other Ryoka back tot he human world. What did we do to deserve a gift like this?" Gin perked up at his Captain's words.

"Gifts? Can I wrap him in little bow?! It'll give Kira something to do for awhile."

Chapter Three (Steps towards the Pale)

Ichigo found himself running through the 3rd division grounds making a beeline for the Soukyoku and Rukia's cell.

"_In case this doesn't end well, you've got to just remember- Ichimaru took you to the Third Division and kept you there with my help. At the end... it would be best if you saw me at the enemy, it will make things easier for Kuchiki, you, and the rest of the Ryoka." _Ichigo had only the barest hints of what was actually going on with the three Captains, except that there was something like a coup d'tat going on. He didn't know what to do about them. Follow their plans or wing it?

Aizen gave him discerning chills and foxface, while funny, was the same. Tousan he had spent the least amount of time with but he seemed the most true. Obviously he was planning with the other too but he was terse and didn't offer any front and it was something Ichigo appreciated- the coldness aside.

On the other hand was Urahara and most of the Shoten. They lied, deceived, and endangered him and his friends.

Ichigo decided that he was at a very mean crossroads of life, as cheesy as it sounded. Could he really just let this chaos happen just to save Rukia? Only a few steps away from the tower and he got a definite answer.

"Long time no see. Remember my face?"

"Renji Abarai" The asshole lifted the metal guard completely off of his face and we started walking towards each other. This wasn't going to be a friendly hello either. We just needed to get into range of each other.

"If you're still alive, then Rukia's power can't be restored."

"Back then, didn't you take her away because you wanted to kill her?! What's the point in saying that now!" The gap was closed and between their faces were they swords hitting each other on anger rather then aiming.

_'C'mon Zangetsu. Rukia's depending on this_.'

When she first came to the Soul Society with the others, she believed that she had grown up a little and could actually help. That died only a few minutes in this place. Orihime _knew_ that it was going down hill after the Captain, as Yoruichi told them, dragged Ichigo off into the Seireitei and out of their reach. Chad couldn't even really sense him and they were close.

After spending a quiet night with the Shibas, her, Chad, Uryu, Yoruichi, and Ganju burst into the shield it just got worse. They had all landed together but slowly that fell apart. A mob scene of brutes had separated Chad and Yoruichi from them while the rest of us ran away.Next they ran into This man whose face was painted black and white with a strange hat. He blew up some of his own division members and she only just managed to get a shield up to save them and the drunk man that found them. He was a Captain since he had that white haori on and he started talking to her. Making offers about dissection and the "good" benefits of experimentation.

"Inoue, get out of here now! We'll hold him off. Get to Kurosaki or Sado." She couldn't even muster words as she ran away. Only a few rows away she could already tell that the fight was over and Ishida, Shiba, and drunk guy had lost.

And here she was. Curled underneath a window in some building with that Captain looking for her.

_'This..can't get much worse can it?'_ Not a second later Orihime let out a whimper; another Captain had appeared in front of her, his haori obstructed by a very pretty pink one. She could imagine his eyes looking at her from beneath the straw hat.

"Yare. What do we have here? Nanaoooo-chan! Did we get a pretty new third seat?" She heard _his_ voice again.

"Creature! Where are you! I swear your feminine sakes will be kept fully intact- we don't need production when we can just use blood." Orihime tightened herself even more and tried to get as far away from the window's view as possible. The Captain in front of her looked out of the window and cupped his hand into his mouth.

Orihime felt her heart stop in her throat.

"Oi,Oi, Oi. Mayuri get out of here. You're scaring all the pretty LAAADDIIEESSS!" he winked at her and Mayuri scampered off as if he had a dog at his feet.

"YOU STAY OUT OF THIS DIVISION CAPTAIN KUROTSUKI! YOU WILL ALSO NOT BE SUBBING IN FOR NEMO IN THE WOMEN'S ASSOCIATION MEETINGS!"

Maybe there was a dog.

"AND YOU!" A thick book flew into the Captain's face, who crumpled next to her and started crying.

"My sweet Nanao-chan hates me!" Orihime looked up out of the window and saw a stern looking woman with very piercing eyes.

"You're one of the Ryoka, aren't you?" For the first time in over an hour, Orihime felt like she could speak again.

"Yes." A straw hat covered her head a good deal of her face.

"We're going to have to do a better job of hiding you."

Aizen looked down at the Quincy and Shiba from the roof. Mayuri beat them easily and the Quincy nearly gave up his powers but a quick sleep spell had stopped that. If they were to keep Kurosaki under finger, some concessions had to be made.'Keeping children alive. It's no wonder humans are easy to plan for, they ignore things unless shoved under their noses.'

In fact, he was quiet happy with Mayuri. Over half the Seireitei had been afraid of him and now Kurosaki's friends were a part of that group as well. It would be amusing to see if the boy "did" him in.

"Come Gin. We'd better make sure they're still pieces left of the Ryoka with Shihouin."

Chapter Four (Returning is not an Option)

For a better part of the time, Ichigo and Renji just kept slamming into each other, until Renji released his sword, and that's when the blood really started to spill. Ichigo was actually quite happy with how Urahara had taught him. If he had been taught special maneuvers or tricks, he's be stuck with them as a default style- he spent enough years in karate to know that. Ichigo had nothing but his own methods for doing things and it had been working. Until about..._two_ slashes ago from Renji's sword.

'_Find the opening and... the opponent becomes defenseless_.' It seemed if Renji could only call his sword out three times, so he dove into the ground to avoid the final strike and jet set himself into the red head.

Renji's image flickered for a minute before disappearing and he felt the compacted blade slash into his left shoulder- theoretically he arm should have been severed off. Ichigo stumbled back a few feet.

"You can't beat me. Rukia is going to die because of you, so now _I _have to kill you!" In a shocked daze Ichigo saw Renji running towards him ready to make the final slash when Zangetsu's voice sort of whispered through his head. He saw his training with Urahara again and the deep gorge he left in the ground. Ichigo grabbed Zangetsu and brought him up in a block and skidded a few feet back. Yesterday's conversation with Aizen started making a little more sense.

"_Knowing your sword's attacks is like knowing its name, useless until you find it out."_ Back into an attacking stance, Ichigo felt the old man's hand on his left shoulder and felt the blood slow a little. Without his permission, Ichigo found himself muttering after Zangetsu.

'_Get_'

"Suga"

'_Ten'_

"Sho!"

From the sword's blade shot a blast right towards Renji, who was not prepared at all, and threw him into the wall behind him, his shoulder is as bad of a condition as Ichigo's. Zangetsu disappeared and Ichigo felt himself heave over onto the blade, with Renji collapsing.

"Kurosaki, you'd better save Rukia." Ichigo honestly want to go make sure the other guy was alright, but he couldn't even make sure he was fine himself. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a small shinigami scurry over to Abarai and perform some sort of healing thing before turning towards him.

"Uh...can you walk at all?" Ichigo nodded and reattached Zangetsu to his back letting the shinigami lead him into a sewer? He looked like he was almost afraid and Ichigo realized- this shinigami knew he was a Ryoka. After being hoisted down and practicably dragged into a room, the shinigami introduced himself.

"My name is Hanataro Yamada. Would you..happen to be Ichigo Kurosaki?" Hanataro looks almost hopefully at me while he heals my wound.

"Wh-what?! If you know who I am why are you helping me?!" He spent the rest of the hour healing me and telling me about Rukia's prison sentence.

We were only a gateway away from Rukia and I am not a touchy-feely person but for all god I loved Hanataro that minute.

He had her freaken key.

--

"Don't worry too much. I have no idea what you were thinking, but at least you'll be taken care of now." Momo Hinamori stood in front of the 5th division cells that held the three Ryoka that invaded early in the morning. After scrapping through 11th division and being incapacitated by Captain Kurotsuki, Captain Aizen had brought them here for their arrest.

"Captain Aizen is a very good man so you won't be treated badly. He's even letting you all stay in the same cell! Try not to worry, you might be let off easy or something." Inwardly Momo hoped something happens to help them all. These three Ryoka apparently came to stop Rukia Kuchiki's execution. Mom knew she wasn't that terribly close to the girl, they were classmates and were always polite and kind to the other.

She left the prisoners and went into her captain's office.

"Captain Aizen?" The door slide open a minute later but only enough to let her captain peek through, as if he were hiding something.

"Ah. Hello Hinamori-chan. Is there anything I could help you with?" Momo looked around and felt for any other people in the area but there were none. Still the cautious voice in her head, who sounded like Toshiro, told her to get inside the office to talk for secrecy. She bowed her head and rushed out,

"Please Captain Aizen! Let me in. I swear I won't tell anybody anything." Since she was bowing she couldn't tell what her Captain's expression was but after a moment of silence the door shifted open enough to let her in. She looked around the dim room and saw a deep black cloak and hat laying on a table.

"It belong to a former associate of mine. Hinamori, I didn't want to involve you in this, but I think the Ryoka are right about Kuchiki's execution.

"Captain Aizen..." Her Captain Aizen was a good man so she would just have to help him anyway she could. It was the right thing to do.

--

After thanking Hanataro profusely for getting them as far as they did Ichigo just stared at the metal door blocking the building. Rukia was behind that and in a few minutes she would be free. He'd meet up with Aizen and he'd remove whatever the hell it is in her and then they'd get his other friends and home free. He felt Chad's pressure blink out awhile ago but it was slowly coming back. Ichigo knew that he had it easy compared to what they must have gone through.

'_Inoue and Ishida are smart enough to get out of trouble and Chad's gunna be fine. Wish they weren't in danger in the first place though._'

"We're in Kurosaki-san!" Hanataro pulled back to let Ichigo in first. Hanataro was so happy that Rukia's savior had really come for her. Now like a knightly prince he was going to carry of the gentle women in white off the bridge and into their freedom! It was such a pretty thought.

"OI! RUKIA WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE DUMBASS!"

Hanataro decided that maybe this was an alternative fairy tale and the dragons were looking for love.

--

'_Nanao-chan is really scary_.' Orihime sat in the 8th division barracks with the Vice Captain next to her. Since she had been found by them either she, the captain, or both had been around her and they asked her to explain everything. She might have lost them a while when she was talking about the goobly bowling ball trashcan, but it was nice to get it out anyway. Since her clothes were a dead getaway, Ise had lent her a simple kimono to wear and Captain Kyouraku made her wear a straw hat.

"Ah, Vice Captain Ise, may I ask who this pretty little lady is? My name is Enjyouji Tatsuhusa." Orihime imagined that the man was trying to be suave as he pulled his little braids into attention.

Wow. He has licorice ropes for hair.

"Hello! My name is-" Ise smacked her nose with a fan! She felt the tears welling up from the hit. Why were people always hitting her in the head?!

"Captain Kyouraku's nephew is getting married and she had to met the whole family, but unfortunately was delayed in leaving because of the ryoka's. Isn't that right Sumumi-sama?"

"Yes! That is absolutely right!" Obviously shinigami don't give thumbs up. These people were really strange.

"Ah! My Nanao-chan and pretty niece-to-be are getting along great! To my office!" She liked this captain. He smiled a lot and was pretty funny but Ise never seemed to appreciate it. They all shuffle into the office and Captain Kyouraku pulled out some sake and cups.

"Its been a long day and the rest of the week will be even longer. My Nanao doesn't drink but you probably want to knock a few back, eh?" She made extreme x motions with her arms.

"Uh-uh no way. I'm took young to drink!" The Captain dropped the sake cup and Ise looked at her in confusion.

"Just how old are you and the rest of the Ryoka?"

"We're only fifteen." The 8th division leader just looked at her in open mouth shock.

"Yes, we really need to hurry up." Orihime worked her finger around her cheek- it was little sore from the hits she got from Yoruichi and Ise. "Summer vacation ends in only a few days!"

--

_"Ichimaru!" _

_"Hmm? Ohh Little Hitsugaya! Wha ta' nice surprise!"_

_"I don't know what kind of game your playing, but you had better leave Momo out of this!"_

_"That's an odd way to say hello. But I promise. I'll neva touch a hair on her pretty little head. Not even the fuzzy parts."_

_"Momo...I want you to be careful around the 3rd division, especially Ichimaru."_

_"But why Toshiro?"_

_"Just please, listen to me once."_

_"Matsumoto! Why are you just coming into the office NOW?!"_

_"Captain, I was drinking with Yumi in the 11th division when we saw someone flutter over into the 12th!"_

_"Why were you drinking instead of working?! And so what?"_

_"We couldn't feel any spiritual pressure from the black figure at all!"_

–--

Hanataro listened to the two argue and scream at each other for a couple of minutes before Kurosaki just lifted Rukia over his shoulder and started walking out towards the bridge.

"Kurosaki-san why did you..." Standing halfway on the bridge was Byakuya Kuchiki and Jushiro Ukitake, both captains. He had to warn Kurosaki to get away from them-

"Byakuya..."

"Kurosaki-kun you really need to get out with Rukia fast! I-I I'll hold them off!" The two went silent and gave him the same look of disbelief. I had to do something! Before either of them could answer I ran forward to about ten feet in front of them, it's a good distance away from either- so all I had to do was get Hisagomaru to- to-

Oh. I think I've forgotten something.

"GET AWAY YAMADA-SAN!" Rukia is screaming at me to move but Captain Kuchiki is drawing his sword and I can't move and I -

--

Momo knew she had to follow Captain Aizen's request to the key. She had to get information in the 12th division and the only way to do so was to completely cover herself in the black reistu cloaking cape.

She can't look back if anybody is following her.

She can't draw her zanpakto out and attack.

She must not get caught.

Why would Captain Kurotsuki want to do such a horrible thing? This was all too confusing for her.

'_Hinamori, I do not wish to think this about my former Vice Captain, but please try to avoid Ichimaru.'_

'_Ah! Toshiro said the same thing too!' Aizen looked very upset for a moment and he hugged her._

'_Momo, for your safety, you should be leery of Captain Hitsugaya as well. I hope I am wrong, but its only for the best_.'

Captain Aizen never lied to her. _She_ knew what had to be done to make everybody safe now. He even told her about the other two Ryoka wandering around and how they probably would help her if she gets in trouble.

'_If you happen to run into an Ichigo Kurosaki, please inform him that the others are quite safe_.'

Time to find out Kurotsuki's plans about hollows.

Chapter Five (The Breakdown of Words)

Ichigo watched as Byakuya was about to hit Hanataro, when the small guy had been flung back and a woman took his place. He knew he had never met her before but something was familiar about her, but he had never met anybody with purple hair. The other captain with white hair stepped up to Byakuya too, and held his wrist.

"Ho ho, that was scary. I think that's enough terror for one 7th seat, don't you agree, Captain Kuchiki? There seem to be more pressing matters." The captain looked over to him, or rather Rukia who was struggling in his arms.

"Captain Ukitake!" The woman peered over and started to take steps towards Byakuya, muttering something he couldn't hear.

"He is no one. No one worth anything. Worth less then even the ones in shock." The Kuchiki-hime pulled his wrist out of the captain grasp. Ichigo felt the spiritual pressure around him but didn't think to much of it. Soon he noticed that Rukia had stiffened in his arms and gained a catatonic look to her, the same with Hanataro lying on the bridge floor.

"This is the end of his meaningless skirmish. And what of you, Yoruichi? Has the Shihouin House fallen to the ranks of useless drifters and criminals?" Although he didn't want to, Ichigo dropped Rukia to the ground at the flurry of action. Byakuya pushed his hand towards Yoruichi,

"Bakuda 9 Strike." A flash of red light headed right towards the woman and she froze up for a minute. Kuchiki-hime brought his sword in a short arc to hit her and Ichigo ran forwards to parry it, or as was his intention. To his credit, he did block a sword. Somehow Byakuya slid past him and zoom out of his way and he came face to face with the other Captain, who seemed equally as shocked to see him.

"What the? Where did they go?" Ichigo pulled back his sword and looked around truly, which might have been a stupid idea at the time.

Jushiro blinked owlishly at the shinigami in front of him that looked so much like Kaien. He thought the boy was going to attack Kuchiki and went to stop him, only to find themselves alone for the moment. He dropped out of his thoughts when he heard the whistling walking away from him. Apparently he considered the threat over.

"Hey Rukia, get up you're like a sack of potatoes most of the time, and now you'd just be dead weight." Jushiro was affronted- why was this boy being so rude to such a sweet girl?

"Excuse me, but what are you doing?" The boy looked at him as if _he_ were the one being annoying.

"I'm getting Rukia out of here, what's it to you?"

"I am her Captain and just can't let you endanger her like that, you must understand." Jushiro poised his sword into an attack stance. The shinigami hadn't faltered under the spirit pressure as of yet, but he hoped he wouldn't have to actually battle today- it wouldn't look good even if he did win with ease. A bark of angry and mocking laughter almost, ALMOST made him face fault.

He wasn't that sickly looking, was he?

"Can't endanger her like?! You're the bastards that are going to execute her!"

That was a very good point, he must admit. A very very good one.

"..How exactly are you going to hide in the rukongai?"

"Why there? We're going back to-" Yoruichi had arrived again, without Kuchiki trailing behind, and knocking the boy out.

"Yoruichi, what on earth are you planning" She hefted the boy onto her shoulder and turned without trying to answer.

"Ukitake, I have no involvement with this shinigami laying besides Rukia, but I don't believe he meant any harm."

"He'll be fine. He's one of Retsu's."

--

Unohana was miffed, miffed being the closest thing to anger that any of them seen, unless you count that look she specifically reserved for the 11th Division- them. Yumi and Yachiru were practically preening about the cute little tea cups, while the Vice Captain made sure nothing was broken, broke, or in the process of being broken.

She told them so at the door. And that 3rd seat Lemur or something looked a little shell shocked at being in a room with real men.

Zaraki and Unohana were having a staring contest- she was staring directly at him and he was staring at the table. Ikkaku decided that the teapot between then was the loser.

"Captain Zaraki, I'll be blunt with this. What did you do with my 7th seat, Hanataro Yamada?" As if by karmic will, she look went straight to him. Of course _he_ had to be the last one to see him.

"Ikkaku, you know something you spill it _now_." '_So I can leave this hell NOW!'_ didn't need to be said.

"HewenttothewhitetowerafterfollowingRenji!" And the top tier of the 11th division ran out of the 4th's room so fast, his currently invalid men hoped to whatever god might be listening that Unohana's anger didn't reflect onto them.

The only damn people that understood were Captains Kyouraku and Ukitake. They knew to fear.

--

"Why?! Why did you only take me back!!" Ichigo slammed the woman into the wall as soon as he woke up and he found himself alone.

"The person with the highest chance of survival back there was me!! This was Ganju and Hanataro, and even Rukia may have been killed!" Ichigo was above and beyond pissed. Things were actually going right and Rukia might have been safe by now.

"You dolt. It's me, Yoruichi. Don't think so highly of yourself. You had no chance of surviving that fight. No on there could have beaten Byakuya." Yoruichi?! She did seem a little remorseful but...

"Why then? Why didn't you take Rukia instead of me?"

"It's true that..back there..no one could have defeated Byakuya. But in three days time, it may be possible for you. That is why I've brought you back."

And here he was now, picking up random swords trying to figure out which one of them was really Zangetsu.

Yoruichi knew everything that was going on and had told him _nothing_. She was ready to just pit him against Byakuya, not even wondering if it was even needed.

Suddenly it didn't seem so bad that he might have accidentally helped send the afterlife into a coup. Aizen seemed a whole lot better then these manipulative people in comparison. Ichigo knew to some level that Aizen was using him for something but at the end they would part ways, no harm no foul. Aizen needed something, He needed something and it wasn't really going to effect the other.

He wished that could be said for the _trusted_ people in his life.

--

Chad was grateful to any friends he might come across, since in school his size, demeanor, and ethnicity but maybe he should be a little more selective.

After beating a few dozen shinigami Chad came across a very pretty man and an equally bald one with a cool looking dance. Yoruichi had left before saying that she was looking for Ichigo and he had no help for against them. The pretty one sapped almost all of his energy out while the bald guy just sort of beat him around. Then they had asked if anybody was stronger then him.

Ishida had more experience and accuracy.

Inoue could stop or fix anything they did.

Ganju knew a few spells to escape them

Ichigo was stronger then him.

"Nope. Not anybody with us." He didn't know if Ichigo was still around or even alive, so it wasn't technically a lie.

Now he was in a jail cell with Ishida talking to butterflies, Ganju picking at his cuts, and an obsessive Vice Captain. Whoever this Aizen was, he sort of pitied him. A soft click of geta sandals started down the hallway, but only the Vice Captain seemed to here it- Ganju and Ishida were arguing...again.

"Hi! Are you Hinamori Momo?" Inoue?! Hinamori smiled and nodded before letting Inoue in and left to give them some privacy. Besides the sandals, she had her hair up and under a straw hat and a purple kimono.

"Inoue?! What happened?" Ishida finally notice her coming in.

"Well, I ran away from the Captain and hide behind a window but Shunsui and Ise-chan hid me and now I'm Sumumi and I'm marrying his nephew!" Inoue beamed as she said this all with one breath.

Chad blinked and wished, not for the first time, that Ichigo had been here to filter some of the crazy down.

--

"Girl!" Nemu Kurotsuki hurried over to her father side. He was never happy when he was angry. He then shoved a piece of hair into her hands.

"I want you to find out whose hair this is an eliminate them. They have no business what so ever in my personal labs.

Nemu nodded and went right to work. It was a serious request and it probably had consequences.

'_Whoever this poor fool is, me killing them would be a mercy._' Since gut feelings were no concrete, she could not base anything on them. Though, she felt as if she had seen this shade of brown hair before, and the indent would fit nicely into a bun.

--

"Rukia Kuchiki. In light of recent events, it has been decided that you're execution will happen in 29 hours."

Rukia thought she had quenched whatever hopes she had after she woke up in the prison again, but she shouldn't have felt like crying this much.

Chapter Six (Prelude to the Sudden)

"Thank you so very much for meeting me here, Captain Unohana, Captain Hitsugaya, and Vice Captains Kotetsu and Matsumoto." Sousuke bowed in rest at the old Captain and towards Hitsugaya for modesty. If he gave a _little_ respect to the child he'd comply...like the child he was.

"Why would you ask us to come here Aizen? The central 46 is off limits to even us Captains until they call for us." Unohana remained silent while Matsumoto chatted away in Kotetsu's ear who tried shushing her.

"It's about the execution. Most of us have been wondering if it legit or not, but that's only a fraction of it. Ryoka managing to invade and slip by Captain Ichimaru's watch, Captain Mayuri almost insanely desperate to get his hands on the gigai... it all seems too choreographed. The two of you have been tight lipped about the whole thing and I was hoping to have you help. No, just wait! I'm not asking you to rebel against the execution just help me delay it for an investigation."

"Isane...do you notice anything wrong?" Unohana spoke finally and left the Vice Captains and Hitsugaya confused. He resisted the urge to smirk like it was nothing- he'd be at this for a century already. He expected nothing less from Unohana.

"I see what you mean. Do you think we should..." Unohana looked at him as if she expected him to say something more. She probably suspected that he had something to do with the goings on, but he had left very little evidence. Hitsugaya finally caught on.

"Matsumoto back up, I'm break down the door" So quick to lose his temper and take control.

'_Little Hitsugaya is going to crash and burn and I doubt it'll have anything to do with me.'_

Sousuke knew how to deal with rash. He'd had Renji as subordinate once and only just recently dealt with Kurosaki. He was different then the captain destroying the door in front of him though. Kurosaki would run head on into a challenge and fight like his life deepened on it but he also seemed to have value in information. _'But its in his human nature. Hitsugaya __**knows**__ better then to question the inane things in the Seireitei. Who should care if nobles had certain rights or if the higher districts rarely were allowed to be shinigami? Or that most were only taught a fraction of what they truely could do?'_ Sousuke did. Gin had lived that and proven to be nothing short of a genius- in fact he was in Hitsugaya's place many years before. Much better attitude though. Hitsugaya probably didn't even know about his own Vice Captain, just that she was friends with Gin.

Sousuke would not deny that Rangiku Matsumoto was probably the second strongest Vice Captain in the Gotei 13 and she had come from the same district as Gin. She was a former slum girl who just barely escaped being a whore, most likely. All Hitsugaya would see is a lazy and sometimes comforting Vice Captain, but not caring about why.

'And perhaps that's why Kurosaki was different. He was someone who couldn't stop caring. Laws and afterlife be damned.'

That was what Sousuke could work with. He cared too. He heard Hitsugaya gasp and the shinigami rushed into the gloried crypt.

"Captain Unohana! Who on earth could have done this?!" Kotetsu looked positively disturbed so he laid a hand on her shoulder and let some warm reistu flow between them- just because he used people didn't make him heartless. Something like this was really no bather at all. Unohana, Hitsugaya, and he started to look through the bodies passingly- all dead, courtesy of Gin.

"Matsumoto-san, any thoughts?" She knew Gin as well as he did and she could break it all right now.

"I wonder if it's too early for sake." She sighed and acted playful when her Captain started yelling about the repercussions of this. He didn't bother hiding a sigh for relief, let them guess about it.

"Normally it is, but after this, " he gestured to the bodies, "Maybe some sake with an old friend is just what is needed, eh, Captain Unohana?" Matsumoto wasn't like Hinamori. They both had caring hearts, but he didn't have to worry about the blonde breaking. Gin deserves some sort of happiness or else he'd kill Matsumoto himself. A strong heart and unbreaking will could be the end of him and she had no real use, except being Gin's.

--

Momo looked at the Ryoka sadly. She didn't want them to be worried but hiding it wouldn't help anybody.

"Excuse me, what are your names? I'm here for personal reasons, that all" Momo waved her empty hands around as if to say no tricks around here. She had even left her zanpakto, Tobiume, at the door.

"Sado Yatsuda."

"Ganju Shiba!"

"Uyru Ishida."

"Well, you should already know mine, but its Momo Hinamori. I don't want you to get upset or anything, but Rukia's execution is in about a half an hour and I still haven't been able to find Kurosaki-san. Yes, I know about him and that's why I'm trying to help you guys." Momo paused for a minute and wondered if she was doing the right thing. Captain Aizen said any choices with the Ryoka til this was all over were up to her.Because he trusted her.

She started turning the key to unlock their kido proof cell when she saw the tip of someone's sword through her chest before the red blood started staining it.

"Guh..!" Momo twisted the key the rest of the way before kicking the person behind her and dashing to the other side of the room. She felt the blood ripping everywhere and started swaying on her feet.

"Vice Captain Kurotsuki?! Why?!" Momo started crying before passing out on the floor.

'Captain Aizen, I'm sorry. I didn't do a good job.'

--

Rukia thought at least the last few moments of her life would be nice. And on her bridge to death stood Ichimaru Gin, someone she could not help but hate and fear.

"Good Morning Rukia-chan!"

"Gin Ichimaru." It she got spit poison she would have done it then. Or if she could have spit at all, the collar wouldn't' let her though.

"You never change do ya? You should be callin me Captain Ichimaru, not Gin. If ya don't speak properly, you'll get scolded by your big brother. Is Kuchiki-hime going to be here today?"

"Why are you here, Captain Ichimaru!"

"Oh relax Rukia, we've known each other for so long. I won't tell. And I just dropped by to tease ya a bit." The same taunting voice he used every time they met. Tease me, TEASE ME, like I wasn't just about to go and die!

"Are you afraid to die?"

"W-what did you say?" He had the gall to ask that?

"You get all scared when somethin hints at you dyin. Would you like me to save you? Ah! But wait. The 'Ichi' you want is here!" Before Rukia could even form an answer Ichimaru unsheathed his sword and slashed through to of the guards while someone behind her took out the other two.

"H-huh?"

"Ichi-berry! Ya made it in time. He's gunna be in his office right over...there!" Rukia saw Ichimaru point over towards where the 5th Division was and felt someone haul her up and over a shoulder, without turning her around.

Ichi-berry?

"Ichigo?!"

"Hey Rukia. Yeah...sorry I'm late but Yoruichi wanted me to be even later then this. Can't believe the crazy cat."

"Bah, cats are crazy. Ichi-berry, would ya mind doin me a favor?" What on earth was Ichigo doing, associating himself with someone like this? What was going on.

"Look after my kitty, will ya?"

"Sure?" Gin smiled even brighter and started for her neck and she passed out.

--

Ichigo couldn't believe what Yoruichi had told him. Go to the Soukyoko once Rukia's gonna be attack cause then no one can reach you and then fight her brother! He might have paraphrased it a bit, but why wait? All he had to do was grab Rukia and bring her to Aizen and he'd get her set right.

Fox-face's request was strange but her didn't care and he also knocked Rukia out. That was a plus no matter how you look at it. Ichigo was doing his best not to get caught on his was to the 5th Division Courtyard, but got a little worried when he noticed someone else heading the same way. And it wasn't anyone he knew.

A sinking feeling had settled in Ichigo's stomach (yeah, he knew it sounded stupid but hey, it was what happened.) He was glad for having learned bankai in two days, but being out of the loop like this (again) wasn't fun. Something serious had happened and he missed it.

--

That stupid, useless thing! Sometimes he wondered if the honor of creating her was worth dealing with all of her faults. Pathetic human faults that she should not have. Nemu wasn't human, shinigami, or hollow! She is a false soul in a false body that some how decided to suddenly get a will of its own!

Why on earth would she be there of all places? The only two things she has been overly exposed to have been the human body or death. If she had wandered off into the 4th or 11th divisions it would make sense! But what was she doing in the 5th?

"When I get to that girl she had better have an explanation for this. I'm three hours behind my paper work now and Akon can't fill in."

Mayuri Kurotsuki's attitude that morning wasn't made better when he was sent a photo of two little kids, like Nemo. False and everything. And functioning perfectly, able to blend in with humans.

He really hated Urahara.

--

Shunsui stood outside of his friend's house with the two 3rd seats waiting for Jushiro to get out with the thing-a-ma-bobbie that Yoruichi had given him. The doors slide open and Jushiro feel out, face first and empty handed.

"Couldn't get it unsealed?" Sip.

"Nope. Looks like we're going to have to ambush Yama-jiji ourselves. Kiyone," The 3rd seat stuck her tongue out at the other before screaming.

"YES SIR! I WILL DO WHATEVER YOU ORDER ME TO."

Shunsui slugged the rest of his cup down. How Jushiro dealt with those two he'd never know. Admittedly he did do things to screw them up every know and then, like switching out his medicine for mint toothpaste just to see who would blame who.

After all, the person would have endangered his life, but was also thinking about health.

"Kiyone, find you sister and make sure Unohana is fully occupied."

Shunsui paled a bit. Unohana was evil, pure and simple. He felt sorry for the 11th division sometimes, but he'd rather them get the evil them him. How was he supposed to know that it was her niece? He took another sip.

"To rebelling against Ole Yama, for an unseated chick, whose brother could care less!"

--

Soi Fon looked around. The only Captain's present were Tousan and Yamamoto. This was beyond strange. She knew some weren't going to come, like Zaraki. Apparently he considered Execution a cheap way to die, and she agreed. Suicide missions were at least useful.

For Unohana and Ukitake to not show was almost blasphemous. Even though they were the same age, Soi Fon knew she could never truly understand Byakuya Kuchiki like her.. Like she did.

"Why hello everyone!" Gin Ichimaru walked off of the bridge from the White Tower to the Execution Grounds.

"Captain Ichimaru, explain yourself." He grinned even wider.

"Well I took care of ya execution for you. And then me and that bleached ryoka talked about pets." He turned to look directly at her, or she assumed since his eyes were always closed.

"We talked about kitties. Apparently he's met your favorite cat." The sound of three people stopping at break neck speed happened next as two white haori's slammed into the Captain Commander.

"Captain! You! Get Ichimaru restrained now!" She yelled at her Vice Captain- as if he were going to do anything- when the third intruder held her arm out.

" Soi Fon, miss me?"

--

Byakuya had to move quickly to get to the execution grounds, or else he'd miss the entire thing. Although it wasn't abnormal for his pathways to be deserted there was not a sign of life, decent or otherwise around. Just as he was about to leaves the main doors of the 6th Division they slammed shut and were sealed with a kido he had never seen before.

Quickly his hand went to Sebonzakura. Forbidden kido. None of the Ryoka would know that or be strong enough to know, so who ever was hear was a fairly high level shinigami.

"Come out now." Byakuya looked around before finally settling on the obvious. A young woman was sitting on the benches right next to the door.

"I was wondering when you would notice Captain Kuchiki."

"What is your purpose here Vice Captain Ise?"

"Paperwork, I'm afraid. Its come to Yachiru's and my attention that Rukia will be very dead by the next Shinigami Women's Association meeting. Will you still be attending or can I just take the Kuchiki name off the roster?" Byakuya's eyebrow raised. Not many would dare mock him in such a way.

"Release the Kido, Ise." She snapped her books shut and threw it down while standing up.

"I'm afraid I can't do that, sir. Orders. And you know what happens when the law, order, and systems are just forgotten, don't you?" The light glinted off her glasses and she pulled her tanto out of her sleeve.

"Of all the Vice Captains who might have approached me like this I expected it to be Abarai. Not you."

"Vice Captain Abarai, offense clearly meant, is a monkey brained idiot. Just to warn you, if I die, the seal is permanent."

"Scatter, Sebonzakura."

--

"It's a good thing you walked in when you did Inoue, or she'd be dead." Ishida was aiming right for the other woman's heart while Chad and Ganju had her pinned down painfully. Not a minute after the demure shinigami tried to kill Hinamori, Inoue rushed in as Chad actually brought himself to hit a woman.

"She'll be fine. I think I have most of it healed by now."

"OPEN THIS DOOR INSTANTLY YOU WRETCHED THING!" The girl spoke for the first time.

"Captain Kurotsuki-sama. I can not." Inoue paled and Ishida nearly dropped his bow.

They were trapped this time.

Chapter Seven (One) (Closure Part I)

_How this man was allowed to stay as a Captain is beyond thought. He doesn't take any of his responsibilities seriously and mocks everything the Gotei 13 stands for_.' Tousen stood besides his fellow Captain Kommamura and their Vices and watched and heard the 11th Captain, Kenpachi Zaraki and his top five seats, minus Renji Abarai who just transferred to the 6th division.

Zaraki was a insult to society, Ayesekawa too frilly, and the little girl had no place in an army. Madarame was perhaps the only redeemable one, but his hard headed refusal to go to a normal division would not help him at all. Kaname was thankful that Hisagi wasn't of the same mind frame. He was used to the idea of change, but he would admit that he wasn't comfortable with the sudden change in the plans. Only Ichimaru would be heading to Heuco Mundo and he'd be taking Mayuri Kurostuki with him to be killed, leaving Aizen and he to take care of the Seireitei. Most of this plan was hinging on some Ryoka that may or may not live to see the end of all this.

'_Speak of the devil_.' Rather then seeing, Kaname heard three bodies hit the floor below them- Iba, Kurosaki, and presumably Kuchiki. Without warning the two men with Zaraki jumped into the pit as well and slurs and curse were the only thing that he could distinguish.

"You're the fucker that got Renji!"

"GET OFF ME YOU YAKUZA LOOKING MORON!"

"Nice one on Abarai, maybe now he'll take better care of himself."

"Who are you?" He was proven right, Madarame did have some sense in him.

"None of your business. I'm just going to take Rukia and get out of here, alright?" Interesting. He wasn't actually looking for a fight?.

"Captain, may I?" He nodded and Hisagi left to take care of things.

"Hey, I thought we were supposed to 'talk' about something here? I've got a squad of shinigami to rescue." Zaraki said it so mockingly, as if he were really serious.

"THAT ITS ALL OF YOU WEIRDOS OFF!" Kurosaki blasted his reiatsu and the men of him fell off a bit. He picked up Rukia an started dashing away when Tousen felt Kommamura release his sword and a giant hand and blade crashed down between the buildings, blocking the boy's escape.

"So you can fight, huh? Well either way I call dibs on this one first- he's got better reiatsu then ya do." He could imagine the grin on Zaraki's face and discreetly made for his sword. All the Captain had to do was attack Komamura and he'd be open game.

"Captain Zaraki, I think not. I can not allow this Ryoka to pass, especially with the criminal, in such a manner. Nor can I allow you to slaughter him. He seems like a decent person however dastardly he acts."

"Dastardly?! You're the ones trying to kill an innocent girl!" blends in with

"Even better, I get two fights for one." The others men has dispersed into their own fights far away- Zaraki's men obviously didn't want to get caught in the madness. He hears rapid foot steps coming closer towards them and Komamura defending the area.

"Sajin, let me handle Zaraki. You would be the better option to capture the Ryoka safely." Mind set or not, he was still needed for Aizen's plan.

"Suzumushi, smash his limbs." Komamaura wouldn't kill Kurosaki, but he was certainly allowed to destroy Zaraki. It shouldn't even bother Ichimaru, he was leaving in a few hours anyway.

--

Renji looked down into the 6th division courtyard which had been completely sealed off by Nanao Ise, of all people, to fight with Captain Kuchiki like _he_ had intended. So what if he was a little hurt, he knew the captain's attacks well enough to evade them.

'_But apparently so does she_.' People didn't talk about seniority unless you were either a 20th seat or a Captain, it just didn't matter, but the word around was that Ise had thirty to forty years more experience then his own Captain.

From what he could see Kuchiki had already unsealed his sword but Ise hadn't and was using mostly Kido and Flash Steps to avoid. Every dodged attack made him feel worse and worse.

He had a Bankai, that was supposed to even the ground between him and his Captain. The Vice Captain fighting him didn't have Bankai and probably poor skills with a sword and was doing better then he ever had. Where did he actually stand in rankings? Reitsu flared up where the execution site. He'd forgotten about Rukia! Renji ran as fast as he could to the edge of the cliff side and up all those stairs before the pressure started to choke him a little. Three figures in white haoris flew off the grounds and almost immediately it was more durable.

'_Was that Captain Yamamoto, Ukitake, and Kyouraku?'_ He caught his breath at the top and ran towards Omaeda, who was just staring at the fight in front of him. '_Please at least let me be better then him_!'

"Omaeda, where is Rukia Kuchiki!" Renji point zabimaru towards the guy and got no reaction. He looked around and noticed all the men in uniform black outfits unconscious or disabled with Captain Soifon and an attractive dark skinned woman fighting each other in hand to hand combat.

Oh. This was a very-

"Nice view, ain't it Abarai?" Startled Renji turn around, as did Omaeda, who finally remembered his orders.

"Hey, hey, hey, what's going on here!" Quite plainly, the words 'dumbass' were reflect off their faces.

"Betcha lookin for Rukia, right Abarai?" Whatever Ichimaru had been planning to say was cut off by a very deep scream. The dark haired woman had kicked Soifon to the ground, who collapsed and started sobbing very noisily.

"Why. WHY DIDN'T YOU TAKE ME WITH YOU!" None of the men heard the answer before Soifon was picked up and had her face crushed in the woman's chest who was hugging her and rubbing circles on her back. Omaeda went back to staring and Ichimaru sort of blinked in that direction before watching as well.

Rukia was fine for now, right? Besides Kurosaki was supposed to look after-

"...neither of them have underwear do they?" Ichimaru rapidly shook his head.

--

Mayuri was getting very fed up with Nemu. Who was she to contradict orders like this? Even if she was starting to act like a person, this wasn't human behavior! It was childish. The door was coming down, his division or not.

--

Hitsugaya, Matsumoto, and Kotetsu were heading to the 5th Division to get Hinamori and find out what the spiritual pressure was. Unohana said she had to take care of something and Aizen had offered to keep inspecting the bodies for anything unusual- he said they looked sort of familiar. A kido blast near the prison cells made them go even faster.

"Captain, do you think it's the ryoka again?"

"No it shouldn't be. They didn't seem to have any knowledge of Kido and Hinamori should be there with them."

"Should I alert the other captains now, Captain Hitsugaya."

"No, wait until we find out who did this" The three turned to see the wreckage and Captain Mayuri standing in front of it, cursing.

"Nemu your worthless creature, you can't even contain a few powerless ryoka!" Kotetsu approached first.

"Captain Kurotsuki, if you would just calm down." Hitsugaya noticed something then. There was an unusual barrier surrounding where the room had been, centering around a young girl who had Hinamori next to her, in bloody clothes.

"What happen to Hinamori!" The ugliest Ryoka jostled his arms and showed Nemu being held captive.

"This broad stabbed her! Orihime was just healing her, honestly."

"On _his _orders. I understand that we are prisoners, not lab experiments." The archer? Spoke up and glared at Kurotsuki, who then glared at the girl.

"You know those gifts I was going to give you, like healing after dissections? They're gone now. Nemu either kill them or incapacitate them now!" Hitsugaya hadn't felt this angry in a long time. The girl who had probably saved Hinamori's life was shaking in the middle of her own defense from this creature. There wasn't any surprise in Kurotsuki's cruelty.

"Reign over the frosted heavens, Hyorinmaru!" Kurotsuki turned around to see Hitsugaya's blade slice right through him, leaving him a gelatinous blood on the floor, occasionally bubbling. Matsumoto smacked him on the head.

"WHAT, were you thinking!"

"Stopping him. Look at what he's been doing."

"But Captain Hitsugaya, we are in a state of emergency. The Central 46 is dead, the Captains are scattered, and now you've just assaulted with the intent of murder on another Captain, your _senior. _That does not look good for you." The three squabbled a little and Orihime dropped the barrier, nearly exhausted. She never had to make one that large or keep it up for so long. Yasutora and Ganju let go of the Shinigami's arms but Ishida kept his arrow tracked on her.

--

Nemu could have smashed all their bones and made her escape under her captains orders, but she didn't. Part of her understood that what she had done to Hinamori was terribly wrong and even through the barrier she felt Matsumoto's reistu and knew she would never help this situation.

The Shinigami Women's Association were all her friends. Her studies indicated that they weren't extremely close, but it was more then she would have had. Rangiku laughed at things she said and Nanao and she had often worked together for organizing events. Yachiru, Momo, and even Kiyone all made her comfortable with them. She walked over to her captain's form and dropped freezing solution onto him.

"Vice Captain Kurotsuki, what are you doing?" Rangiku was the one to question her.

"He'll reform if he's not frozen a little. He did order me to kill Vice Captain Hinamori. I am very sorry." Nemu bowed to Captain Hitsugaya.

She had been treated better by her enemies then her own father.

'_Repeated failures from the same experiment means it is useless. Therefore, I should stop this useless attempt for his affection. Its all reasonable, isn't it father?'_

She wasn't going to worry about his reaction- mercy only last so long.

Chapter Seven(Two)(Closure Part II)

It wasn't often that she had an opportunity to see people mess around on this grand of a scale and _not_ be a part of it. The three captains were fighting in a clear out area of the Seireitei and far enough from the Rukongai that no one would be seriously hurt- just scared for a while.

Jushiro was doing fine and it looked as if the new dosage of his medication was working or he was hiding it very well. Even Shunsui seemed to be sober and serious about this fight and with good reason.

Yamamoto was very mad at them. She valued life yes, but what was so special about the rankless shinigami? Jushiro had her as a subordinate but even Shunsui wouldn't let himself be roped into attacking the General like this. It had to be his idea to begin with, but _why_. This fight was going beyond normal shinigami skills.

All zanpakto have unique traits, but those three had hell between them. Fire, Lightning, Wind, and Water clashing together without being completely there. It was like their reitsu keep clashing with each other and no end in sight. They needed something earthy and to the ground just to bring any sort of safe balance between them.

'_But that won't happen. We are the dead that have pass on and made sure we weren't tied down. We are flighty and go with a tide. It's the hollows that stay with a safety.' _Retsu let them have their fun for long enough- it was a serious circumstance now. She made sure Isane was safe with Hitsugaya and not around for this. Many of the other captain's probably couldn't handle it.

"May I join you three?" Retsu pointed her sword in the middle of their "arena". Only Shunsui had the misfortune of realizing she was there.

"Now, Retsu-sempai, we've got a really good reason for this." The world was obviously against him. Jushiro had lost his respect and started yanking at the General's beard.

"NOT TOO FUN IS IT YAMA?!" And spit bloody phlegm in his face while the General( still shirtless) tried pulling his student over his back and flipped the body over his shoulder head first.

"Duck Shunsui. You'd better duck." He took her warning and clamored behind a rock.

She aimed her nodachi to the wrestling men and chanted,

"Ooze from the mist, Minazuki." and proceeded to drenched the space in front of her with a blue and sticky saliva that hardened into a glue. None of the men could move more then an inch from where they were covered. Their wounds were being healed but their reistu, while not being absorbed, couldn't pass through all the gunk, for lack of better words.

"General, we have a problem worse then anything they or their cohorts have done in the past." The Old Man looked very ruffled and sarcastically replied.

"These angels? They've done nothing wrong. What's the big emergency?"

"The Central Forty-six have all been murdered." _That_ certainly got their reaction and attention. Unohana smiled and wondered if the General would cut his beard off or ask for help first since the mucus wasn't letting go.

--

'_This is crazy!'_ Ichigo hoped that Rukia was still sleeping somewhere safe despite knowing she was just a tucked away beneath a bench. He's spent the past thirty minutes dodging giant body parts and a sword as large as a city block, never mind the actual Captain himself. In the same area he had to dodge random kido spells and blades being thrust into the air_ and _some guy names Kenpachi Zaraki's insanely crushing reiatsu-curiously enough it was him and Kenpachi versus Tousen and the helmet guy. The two next him had reached a momentary statement when he decided enough was enough. Zipping behind the latest gauntlet, Ichigo caught his breathe and plunged his spiritual pressure into Zangetsu.

"Bankai!" The other three completely stopped in shock- the battle reached a whole new level.

Kenpachi was elated. The ryoka was going to give him one hell of a fight sooner or later. Komamura was now slightly worried at the compressed black blade that was going to be attacking him at any moment. Tousen wondered if Aizen knew.

Kenpachi got tired of the waiting and started his fight with Tousen again while Ichigo's new coat of sorts blew in the wind. Sajin tried to follow him but he just blurred in and out of sight when he felt three great slashes across his torso and the ryoka went back to his spot, stationary again. He didn't want too, be he was about to bring around his own bankai when he felt something incredibly unsettling.

General Yamamoto's reistu had just plummeted. Without even remembering the fight he turned towards the direction where the energy was last felt when his head started ringing and he felt air around his fur.

Once again the battle was halted for a moment. Ichigo and Kenpachi stared at the furry man was swaying lightly from the swords impact near his head.

"So THAT'S what you really look like."

"I give up. All you shinigami are weird. Every damn one of you." Tousen felt a little sorry for his friend- he had spent year terrified about people finding out his true appearance and now the worst all people saw it, Zaraki. Komamura was torn between his own pride and what was happening to the Captain.

"Ryoka!" The fox face turned to the boy. "What are you during with The Captain Commander?"

"The who? I don't give a fuck about any Captains except that asshole Kuchiki-hime" Zaraki' slaughter could be heard around and whoops.

"I like this one!" A little pink haired girl appeared his shoulder next.

"Hey, Ken-chan, is this the one that got baboon brains?" Tousen sighed and went to aid Komamura in finding the Captain leaving the fight unfinished. Let the savages talk amongst themselves.

"Sajin...do you need a cloth?" He finally caught up to his larger friend's steps.

"No Kaname, no. Maybe it'll make for a nice change." He could appreciate a truth in himself and not worry about the illusions of others.

"Besides, I've tried a few of the biscuits Iba leaves around for the strays and they are quite good." It took all of his composure not to fall off the roof for that one.

--

He didn't kill her. Challenging him had been a very foolish thing to do and it was worth a death sentence but he didn't do it. Logically for only one reason- the deal ended when she went through it alive.

That didn't explain why he was using flash steps with her over his back to the 5th Division to meet with a certain human. He saw the boy carrying Rukia past them without even a car and turn down into those courtyards. Also there was the massive explosion not too far from the 5th's office itself. Byakuya slowed his pace down one he felt Ise's breathing became too harsh.

"BYAKUSHI!" The small and pink Yachiru on top of Zaraki's shoulder looked down at him.

"Whatcha doing? Hey is that glasses-chan? Where are you taking her? Are you two playing fairy tale?"

"No, I am looking for a human ryoka." Zakari grinned and the bells in his hair chimed just a little louder.

"What a coincidence Hime, so are we."

- --

Gin looked down at the various battle sites in the Court, most of them centered around the Fifth's area. He knew he was a little naive compared to Aizen and Kana-chan, but he would miss a few people around here. Rangiku for one and his only other _friend, _Kenpachi. They were both Rukongai slummers like him so they'd get over it.

' '_til I can convince them at come ta Heuco Mundo, at least.' _Forget what Kana-chan said about Kenpachi, he was a genuinely nice person, unlike some the shinigami had to offer.

It wasn't all bad though. He liked to thought that he got a new friend out of it at least. He'd probably be seeing more of Ichi-berry then either of them had thought. Aizen had an interest in him and he never really lets go of things or people he likes.

"Bye-Bye Seireitei." Gin stood up when he heard the binding spells on the two women start to loosen and wiped the blood off of Shinsou- Omaeda and Abarai were _no fun at all_.

'_But now I get at have the fun I want!_' He sighed and dived down into the streets. If only he had enough time to paint all these stupid white walls. Oh well. Las Noches was about to become a lot...brighter... then his Captain intended. He should really have known better then to leave him without a baby sitter.

Chapter Seven(Three) (Closure Part III)

Somehow it was too perfect. Gin was off making a mess and Kurostuki was set up to be the mastermind and the ryoka had brought the Hyougyoku right to him. The boy was waiting a little way away as he used another one of Urahara's wonderful inventions- completely undocumented of course.

"She'll be fine right?" Kurosaki sounded worried for his friend and not as completely trusting as before. Before Sousuke could answer he was cut off.

"Look, I get it. You're doing some sort of coup thing, but Rukia doesn't have anything to do with it, neither do my friends and me." He looked so stubborn and serious, as if he would do anything to stop him if he lied. So he didn't.

"I'll try by best to go in from organs that can heal. We don't know what will work. And don't worry, your friends are completely safe."

'_Though, you are very stupid if you believe you aren't involved with this anymore.'_ In fact, despite being sent here by Urahara and led by Yoruichi, if any of this ever was reveled and they were all somehow detained, Kurosaki would undoubtedly be an accomplice.

It would be easier since Gin had pretty much knocked her out with enough trauma for a few days. Where he spelled hand went the skin, muscle, and bones of the container pulled away to make a hollow little hole with the prize in easy reach. It was a small black marble with crystal shields all around it and he pulled out and let the project decompose away.

"Rukia!" Kurosaki caught her before she fell and watched the hole heal itself seamlessly.

'It's awfully small...and the recipient is unharmed! See? It all worked out fine Kurosaki, now we've got to fix our alibis. I have your compliance, right?" The boy was cradling the body to his chest and nodded after a moment.

'_Just help the Captain and finish it up. Then this kookiness will be done with for good.' _

Had Ichigo known that Aizen's thoughts were the exact opposite, he might have considered just screwing everything up and hoping for the best.

--

"Well at least some of ya are enjoin yourselves!" As ridiculous as it was Gin was standing on the highest roof between the 5th and 6th Divisions with a bucket of Mayuri Kurostuki.

"Didn't think he'd go all gooey on me at this point though. Kinda mean aren't ya, Hitsugaya?" The captains and vice captains in front of him made for a very amusing sight. Little Shiro looked like he was three steps away from a tantrum and Kotetsu and Ran flanking him ready to pin him down. The Senior Captain's were covered in a sort of goo with someone even _more_ fox faced then _him_. Tousan hovered nearby close to Kuchiki-hime and Hinamori and Ise were laid on the ground, unconscious and injured. Soi Fon and Yoruichi looked as if them wanted to pounce, but were being held back Unohana. The ryoka were not too far behind the injured, but Aizen and Ichi-berry hadn't gotten there yet. Ken was off waiting by the side near Hitsugaya.

"Captain Ichimaru, explain your actions." The Captain Commander Banged his staff to the ground and three more figures appeared behind Hime and Tousen.

"Oh! Captain Aizen, Ichi-berry! I didn't think you could get out of my office. Ya lookin better then before." Gin smiled and drew out his sword and made a quick dash over to the crowd Aizen made.

"Shoot, Shinsou." He looked as if he were going to aim for Rukia but went right for Hime, right through his right shoulder. At the same moment his Captain made to 'hit' him, but actually knocked him back and gave him the Hyougyoku. Not a moment later and the _ryoka_ were the first to attack.

Apparently they didn't like him being near Ichi-berry. The Quincy and strange boy launched their attacks, one of them looks curiously like a punch from a hollow's arm. The busty girl ran forwards before Unohana could and started healing the sword piercing.

'_Aww! But I wanted it at stay!_'

The sky ripped open and the Menos consumed him in their transport beam along with the bucket O' Captain.

"Sorry Captain. Most of ya are just too boring. You need some more fun in your lives and I'm going to do it. Ran, Ken, No hard feelings, eh?"

All you could hear was Kenpachi growling out "Son of a bitch."

--

There were a mess of people all around giving aid to any of the captains involved with the conflict and Orihime started healing Ichigo.

"Shihouin, please come here." Yoruichi walked over to the four Seniors, already knowing what they were going to ask.

"Yes, Captain Commander?"

"Ishida Uryu, a Quincy. Inoue Orihime and Yasutora Sado, humans with hollow like powers. I am now assuming that Kurosaki Ichigo is at least part shinigami, correct?" Yamamoto asked her and Shunsui broke in,

"Please, dear god, tell me he isn't yours and Kisuke's!" Retsu stepped on his foot, but Jushiro looked just as fearful.

"No, he's not ours. He's Isshin's kid. He changed the name from Tanimonban to Kurosaki but the boy doesn't know yet." They all nodded their heads, except Yamamoto.

"Shihouin, no matter what sort of calamity he may have helped prevent, he will die. The only factor is _when_." She couldn't help but give a smirk.

"Guess that's one good thing from this. Those idiots are dead now."

--

"GAAAAHH!" It had been a few days since Gin flew the coup, and despite his instincts telling him to get away from Aizen, Ichigo found himself running into the man's office at 10 at night.

"Kurosaki?"

"Lock the door. LOCK THE DOOR NOW!" Ichigo ducked under the desk, ignoring Aizen's legs when the shutter opened again.

"Hey Aizen, have you seen Ichigo around? I wanna fight him!"

"Sorry Captain Zaraki, I haven't seen him since this morning. Maybe in the Kuchiki grounds?" The Captain grinned and ran off with Yachiru, glad to have a lead. "You may come out now Kurosaki." Ichigo awkwardly climbed through Aizen's legs and plopped on the seat normally taken by the Vice Captain.

"All you Shinigami are crazy. Insane." He heard the captain chuckle and glared at him. He was actually pretty comfortable saying what he felt around the guy as opposed to someone like Komamura.

"I heard from Tousan that you have a bankai." I scratched my head and blushed a little.

"Yeah. That was what Yoruichi dragged me away for..." He had obviously let his disdain for her show through.

"What's wrong Kurosaki?"

"Nothing. Hey..what did Urahara get banished for anyway?" Aizen stiffened for a minute and there was a long pause before he stood up and shut everything in his room and sat across the table from Ichigo.

"It's forbidden to be spoken about, again the." He made a gesture with his head meaning the now dead central 46. "He experimented on Shinigami and finally got caught when he did it to a few Captains and Vice Captains about a century ago." It was unusually quiet in the division normally full of laughter and friendly chats, as if they felt the seriousness.

"What did he do to them?"

"He gave them masks, essentially. Made them half shinigami and half hollow, a vizard. They all escaped but they were going to be executed." Ichigo froze and Aizen stopped talking for a minute. He didn't trust Aizen, but he was at that crossroad again. He didn't trust Urahara either. Now all he could think about was the hollow mask that formed on his face when he became a shinigami, and when he found it on his shoulder- the one Renji tried to cut off.

"...Aizen? Can their mask be removed?"

"They'll always be vizards, but I assume they can take the mask off. Why?" Ichigo went into the folds of his robes and pulled out a gritty porcelain like mask that would fit perfectly onto his face and placed it on the table between them. Aizen's eyes widened from the mask to him.

"...I think he did it to me too." The captain's hand reached over the table grabbed his shoulder forcing him to look up.

"Kurosaki, I won't tell anybody about this, so long as you don't"

"Thanks"

"You should head back to the barracks and sleep, you're leaving before noon tomorrow." Aizen went back to his desk and Ichigo slid open the door and _something _broke. Maybe it was how the blue-black night killed the warm colors of everything in the room, including the people, but Ichigo felt very strange after he left the office.

--

When Ichigo got to the room he shared with Chad in the barracks, he was glad that his bets friend was awake.

"Hey Chad? When we get back to the real world, can I stay with you for a few days?" His best friend nodded and looked at him.

"I'll tell you everything that happened once we're alone there. Thanks Chad."

Chapter Eight (Reality Bites) 

Unlike their marathon run through the tunnel when they first arrived, Ichigo and everybody else were being escorted by one of the captains, Shunsui Kyouraku, the same one that had hide Orihime. Yoruichi didn't come back with them this time since she needed ' to take care of some business first.' and they found themselves alone in a park.

"Well, I guess..keep out of trouble? Want a drink?" All four of them looked as if they were less then amused. Apparently do to some space/time configuration between the two worlds before noon translated to 4 am and they would arrive in the real world at noon.

"Oh and here." The captain tossed a scull badge at him.

"Use it to get out of your body. You're a cadet or something..I don't know" Orihime actually looked worried now.

"Captain Kyouraku, is everything okay?" The extravagant man stopped before grabbing onto her and sobbing on what the boys hoped were her shoulders. Ishida looked ready to shoot him anyway.

"No! Besides Nanao-chan being in the hospital and leaving me to do all the paperwork, she's been hanging around with Kuchiki! Nanao-chan doesn't looove me anymoooore!" Enough was enough and while Ichigo dragged/threw the captain back into the tunnel, Chad picked up Orihime and put her on a bench. She looked down at her hands before looking up again.

"So, what do we do now?" Ichigo and Chad shared a look that the other two noticed. The taller boy nodded and started walking towards his apartment. Ichigo sighed and scratched the back of his head.

"Inoue, Ishida? I'm staying at Chad's for awhile. I'll explain everything there." He caught up to his best friend and let the other two decide if they wanted to know cause he wasn't going to force them into anything.

"Inoue, how serious do you think this is?" Ishida could call Kurosaki a friend if torture had been the other option, but that didn't mean he knew what the other was thinking. Orihime looked down to the ground again.

"Probably very. If nothing else he isn't going to see his sisters and he loves them more than anything in the world. Something really bad must have happened." She started running after the other two leaving Ishida behind.

'_Go home and sew or meddle in Kurosaki's life.'_

"Wait up! Inoue, do you even know where Sado lives?!" Uryu pushed up his glasses and followed the girl who strolled down the street haphazardly.

They weren't friends. He just didn't have anything better to do.

--

"KISUKE URAHARA! WHERE IS MY SON?!" The residents of the shoten cringed at their most frequent caller as of late- Isshin Kurosaki. Of course he only called at peak shopping hours and late at night when his other children were gone. It had been a week since the invaders returned-with an escort, mind you! To the human world and not a single one of them came to check in with him. Kisuke imagined that Ichigo would be just a _little_ mad and avoid him for a while but the kid went beyond that- he's avoiding them and ran away from his own home.

'_Somehow he heard about his father and his real family name. How though?'_

"Uhh sorry Isshin, no idea call back later! Buh-bye!" He hung up the phone just in time. Yoruichi had returned along with Shinji and Hiyori and they had to talk. For seriously.

"Why hello Kisuke! What made you contact us after..what? Thirty, forty years?" Shinji smiled at the other blonde man and started eating the merchandise, while Hiyori looked like she wanted to pounce and kick him, most shockingly of all was Yoruichi was still in her human form. Something had gone seriously wrong. The silence went on in the shop for a bit before the woman started talking.

"Aizen's still running free in the Seireitei and he may or may not have the Hyougyoku." Hiyori jumped up and scream and bits of cracker flew out of Shinji's mouth.

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL DO YOU MEAN THAT ASSHOLE HAS THE HYOUGYOKU?!" Kisuke sighed and explained how he tried to destroy it, the Rukia problem, and who went and Yoruichi took over once they reached the Soul Society.

"So this kid, Kurosaki, got caught by Ichimaru and started acting cold towards you, so what? He's just a kid." Shinji was pissed but quickly lost interest in the story- who cared about a few ryoka. Kisuke lowered his hat and muttered something none of them heard.

"What was that Kisuke?" Yoruichi leaned over and made him look up and speak louder.

"There was, well there was an accident when he was regaining his shinigami powers. Not my fault!" The shop owner was panicking and the other three braced themselves. What had happened.

"Well stupid captain?!" Hiyori was quickly losing her patience.

"He's a vizard. That's kinda why I called you here." The four of them planned into the night about what to do about this problem and only succeeded to add to it. Yoruichi didn't tell them about the Captain Commander's judgment, Kisuke didn't tell about his family, and Shinji and Hiyori just went along with the supposed plans. They were just going to kidnap the kid anyway. How much trouble could it be?

--

Roughly another month passed between Ichigo bunking at Chad's house and the kidnaping of Yuzu by Hiyori. It might have been successful if both Karin and Tatsuki were not five feet away from the other girl.

'_Who was that midget going after Ichigo's sisters?' _Tatsuki knew she wasn't in the loop completely when it came to Ichigo, but still she did realize that something was going on in the Kurosaki household. Something that seemed completely normal. After him not being around all summer and then the new friendships with Ishida and Orihime along with him _still_ not living at home meant only one thing- Isshin had finally gone too far with something.

"Scram Keigo." She didn't have karate practice today and the others were busy except that weird little guy who treated Ichigo like an idol. Weirdo.

"B-but I finally got him to go out with me!" Without even waiting for him to leave fully she took his chair and food.

"Hey Ichigo, what's new?" A side long glance to the still freaking out classmate and they both went into plan G.

"Hey did you get the answer to part B on the lab..."

"UUGH! Why?! Why do you always do this to me?!" Keigo stormed out of the court and left the two alone.

"I'm a little upset with you Ichigo. We've known each other four about eleven years now and you don't tell me anything anymore." She took his milkshake and gave him Keigo's- she didn't need to get his germs. Ichigo didn't say anything and Tatsuki went on.

"Aw well it's probably for the best isn't it? Just remember that I've known you sisters since they were born too and I won't let anything happen to them." Her old friend sighed and looked at her gratefully. She could see that he looked a little tired so maybe it was just a few more ghost problems.

'_He's loads of fun around Halloween.'_

"So...did your dad get mad when you came out of the closet?"

"What the hell Tatsuki?! I'M NOT GAY!" He took the basketful of french fries away from her. It was _soo_ on.

"Of course you are! Only a gay man would look at Orihime's chest and not like it _and_ she's been hitting on you for ages now!"

"Maybe you're the lesbian and are just trying to project your problems on me!"

"I'm not the one on a date with Keigo!"

"THIS ISN'T A DATE! We just went to a movie and had...some...burgers...shit. He doesn't...does he?" Victory was in the shape of two baskets of fries. And her poor friend looked so confused.

"Duh. That's why I had to come save you. Everybody wants a piece of the poor little _strawberry_." She laughed when his face reddened but it quickly went back to normal as a sly smirk came onto his face.

'_What ever he did this summer it was good for him. He actually seems a little happier.'_

"Should you really be eating those fries, Tatsuki-_chan_? You're pushing your weight class as it is aren't you?" A full on french fry war took place at the table much to the annoyance of the poor junior from their high school.

He wasn't going to be the moron telling those two to knock it off.

--

The ten eleven remaining Captains of the Gotei mulled over what they heard. The traitors were planning on evaporating Karakura town to make the King's Key.

"Captain Yamamoto, I would be happy to bring a few of my men to the town to protection." Sousuke already knew who he was going to bring and it was doubtful that there would be any opposition that he wasn't willing to amend to.

"Very well. 3rd seat Ikkaku Madarame will also be joining you as well at Vice Captain Izuru Kira. Depending on how well it goes, Madarame is looking like our best bet as a Captain. Zaraki, your sure he has reached bankai?" The old man really doubted this but it was the 11th, he was willing to suspend disbelief. He continued after a bark of 'yes'.

"Captain Ukitake, you've had enough time to mull over this. You _will_ have a Vice Captain selected before the month is over. Speaking of that, Kyouraku, since you've held numerous complaints about paperwork, there will be a temporary transfer of Vice Captains. Abarai will be switched with Ise to the 6th Division, a more active one." Shunsui's pathetic whimper was almost worth as much as seeing the Kuchiki blush.

If he had to be old and feign senility, then he was going to have fun with it.

"As for the 12th Division, Akon will be the new Captain. Since Kurotsuki is currently stripped of her duties, an experienced Vice Capatin would be appri-"

"I would be happy to volunteer my own Vice Captain to ...aid... the 12th Division. The transfer papers will be ready promptly." Soi Fong didn't even let him finish.

'_Aw well. All the new Captains have to be hazed a little.' _

"Very well. Captain Aizen continue on with the plan. We'll meet again next week."

--

Izuru felt a little odd walking behind the 3rd seat. Technically _he_ was the superior officer, yet this man could probably take him down, if Renji was to be believed. Still that wasn't the point of why they were in the human world in the first place.

"The Spirits are ALWAYS with you!"

'_What an idiot_.'

"Yo! Kanoji, c'mere."

"Fans?"

"Nah. We're the spirits, now get you ass in that office."

'_My, Madarame is blunt.' _

"BWAAAAAA! This will prove to be interesting."

"Sure, why not."

--

Ichigo walked into his favorite class- literature- and waited for the new teacher to show up since the old one had gone insane after mangos started following her around. He was reviewing his notes on Macbeth, another favorite when the teacher slide into the room.

"Hello class, I will be your substitute for a while." That voice rang in Ichigo's head.

'_No. It's over. Ended. I'm not involved with it anymore!'_

"My name is Sousuke Aizen. I'm sure we'll have time to get to know each other later." He looked up and met the dark brown eyes he _knew_ could be cold. In his dazed sort of vision he saw Ishida stiffen, the only other person in this class that knew Aizen.

'_I think... I think I'm in too deep.'_


	2. Karakura

**A little shorter then the last chapter, but here is the Karakura Arc! I took care to fix some of the (many) spelling errors of last chapter, but some might have still gotten away. **

**Title**: Undermining the Mission **Pairings**: Aizen/Ichigo and others **Rating**: PG13 **Warning**: Yaoi, some violence **Summary**: Not one day into the Soul Society and Ichigo breaks Urahara's plans. Neglecting to tell information has long and strange consequences. **Disclaime**r: Don't own Bleach or anything affiliated with it Chapter Nine (A complex of Broken Trust)

"What do we want?"

"Free Nemu!" Yachiru led the members of the Shinigami Women's Association as an angry crowd petitioning for the release of the former vice captain. They all knew Nemu and understood that he creep of a 'father' had ordered her to attack Hinamori. The petite girl had even forgiven her attack and waved the picket sign around. It had been a month since the betrayal and she wished she could have joined her Captain in the human world, but Captain Unohana suggested that she relax a bit more and let Matsumoto take her place, along with Ikkaku and Izuru.

"Uh! Glasses, why isn't this working?" Yachiru was close to throwing a hissy fit and going into the newly installed member's room and laying a smack down on each of them.

"Well, the truth is we normally have Rangiku uhh.. Advertise herself a bit. And seeing as she isn't here right now." Yachiru pondered over this for a minute before looking at the line up in front of her. No good with Soi, Kiyone, Hinamori, or herself. Unohana was too mother-like and Nanao wouldn't dare do it.

"You! Isane, go take Ran-chan's place!" The woman blushed and ducked behind her captain.

"That will not be necessary, Kusajishi." Byakuya swept from the SWA and knocked on the forty-sixes' door, completely aware of Soi Fon and Yachiru poking a blushing Ise. It was all her fault for forcing him to take part in their fund-raising. And not as a model either.

Nanao believed it was a curse. Why do captain's enjoy hitting on her for their own amusement?

--

'_This...is worse then paperwork.' _Sousuke's head thudded onto the desk of the apartment they( He, Madarame, Kira, and Matsumoto) were renting. He'd fallen asleep half way through coloring- _critiquing,_ the essays for his two literature classes and woke up from an odd dream.

Gin had been prancing around Las Noches tapping random things with Shinsou, including the Espada and reverting them. In the dream he wasn't paying attention because he was trying to force a shoe on Kurosaki, who was smacking him in the head, and fending off Hinamori and Tousan.

Peering down at the papers, he couldn't decide which was worse; the dream or the grammar of some students. The Ryoka's papers reflected them almost perfectly. Inoue's was a theory on how Hecate was really Susa-no-o, Yasutora wrote about the symbolism of prediction, and Ishida's as an analyzation of pure fact with a costume critique. As it was becoming obvious, Kurosaki's broke the mold yet again. He knew the boy had some intelligence in him but he was pegged for the 11th division attitude wise.

And before him was an eight page paper analyzing Macbeth, Lady Macbeth, and power that was very interesting to read. The eight pages not so much. A quick look at the time and Sousuke cleaned up the papers and started walking to Yasutora's house where Kurosaki was staying, which he still had no idea why. Things had been tense between them and he felt his old captain's reiatsu flare up now and then. The Vizard were obviously going to make a move for Ichigo and he'd deal with that when it came time for it.

'_Why was Kurosaki dead set on meeting at this time?'_

--

The Kurosaki household was down two members that night, but Karin hated the show anyway.

'_But Ichi would have stayed with us anyway.'_ Yuzu remembered their brother picking them up right after school and explaining to them that he was staying with Chad for a while and not to worry. He also asked them to bring a few things like his clothes out of his room for him since he was against returning to the clinic. She looked over at her father who seemed oblivious to Ichi's absence, but knew he wasn't. He went looking all through the house for him and sat down for breakfast that day disappointed and antsy looking.

"THE SPIRITS ARE ALWAYS WITH YOU!" Oh! It was starting!

"For all my Karakura fans out there, some of you may have notice construction sites through the entire city, in eight different spots. We're bringing this show once again LIVE from beautifully haunted Karakura town!"

"HE'S HERE AND WE'RE MISSING HIM?! YUZU-CHAN?!"

"Karakura City is _the_ most haunted place in the world." Isshin sweat dropped for a minute and wondered how much this Kanoji fellow knew. Apparently he knew Ichigo.

'_What is going on with you? Why aren't you coming home.' _Isshin tuned his attention back to the TV.

"So tonight we're unveiling the spiritual stones straight from the after life itself. And allow me to introduce my helpers, the righteous deathly trio- Madarame, Kira, and Matsumoto!" The screen showed three people who were obviously shinigami, just from their puzzlement and shock.

"And my own Home Town Helpers the Karakura Superheroes!" The screen then showed three..kids...

"SHE DID NOT?!"

"AHHHHHHHHH WHAAAT?!"

--

Sousuke approached the apartment and saw Kurosaki already standing against the balcony.

"Hey."

"Hello Kurosaki. Why aren't you inside? The weather's far too muggy." It was true. All their clothes were sticking too them and sweat wouldn't dry despite summer being over. He got an pained look on his face and did a silent count down with his hand, pointing at the door.

"Wha"

"BWAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAA!" Sousuke jumped and reached for his soul candy but Kurosaki held his arm and shook his head.

"Don't. And brace yourself for tomorrow. I hate this show. What did you want to tell me?" He didn't know what to say.

"..." Silence passed for a few minutes and Kurosaki paled a little and asked in a shaky breathe.

"...You're not telling me it involves _that, _are you?!"

"I won't tell you then." The boy smacked his forehead and the door was flung open by a very energetic Yasutora.

"ICHIGO! SHE FINALLY UNDERSTANDS!" The Mexican grabbed them and flung them in front of the TV.

"Home Town Helpers the Karakura Superheroes!" On the screen were the two brats from the Shoten and..

"KARIN?! KARIN! WHERE THE HELL IS THIS TAKING PLACE!" Sousuke helped a little and gave the undercover area, feeling a little sorry. He jetted out of the room and slammed the door.

"What is his issue with this show?" Chad brushed his hair away and gave him a seat before putting a DVD? Into the television.

"THE SPIRITS ARE ALWAYS WITH YOU!" Three episodes in and Sousuke was hooked. It was childish and completely annoying but,

"BWAAAAHAAAAA!"

--

Ichigo walked to the Clinic at twelve AM with Karin hoisted over his shoulder.

"I can't believe you." Karin couldn't say anything. It had always been the two of them against the rest of the city's insanity, and she just betrayed that.

"Ichi-ni.. I thought you didn't want to come home yet?" He put her down when they were about a block away and held her shoulders.

"Karin, my problem is with dad, not you or Yuzu and I _will not_ leave the two of you alone. Especially after that weirdo tried to kidnap Yuzu. Now get to bed before you're too tired to wake up tomorrow. Bet you can't wait for all of your classmates to quiz _Karakura Red_!" Ichigo struck a ridiculous pose.

'_One thing he has in common with Dad- they'd do anything to cheer us up, no matter how ridiculous._' The reached the doors and Ichigo waited across the street until her light was out. In the daze he didn't notice his father standing next to him.

"Ichigo, what's wrong?" Ichigo jumped a little before standing straight and glaring at his father. It took a lot of restraint not to hit him when it always came naturally.

"Were you ever going to tell us? Did you honestly think they would never notice?" His dad looked away and didn't answer for anything he wasn't being accused of yet.

"No idea what your talking about."

"Like hell you don't, _Tanimonban._" He saw his father wince and turn to face him completely.

"Alright, I was going to tell you when you "

"WHEN I WAS WHAT?! I thought I was crazy and that I was a freak for _years_. Do you know what its like having to explain to other kids that you see dead people?!"

"I thought it was for the best. When you were old enough to handle it I was going to tell you."

"If I kept waiting for you, we'd all be dead! WHAT KIND OF MORON ARE YOU?! NO! You stay quiet."

"Ichigo! I did it to protect all of you." Isshin was starting to get mad at his son. He was normally more reasonable then this.

"P-protect us?! YOU LET A FUCKING SHINIGAMI LIVE WITH US AND DID NOTHING ABOUT IT! You're fucking lucky she didn't know who you were. You'd be turned in and Me, Karin, and Yuzu would be murdered. Mur-der-ed!"

"WELL IT DIDN'T HAPPEN DID IT!"

"So now this is about what did go right! If I had known about this I'd..." Ichigo stopped short and his eyes widened for a minute, all traces of the anger gone. Isshin looked ready to help his son when he started whispering.

"So that's it. That's why you never blamed me. She would be alive if _you_ had said _anything_." He didn't know what it was, but Ichigo knew that something drastic had changed between him and his father and it wasn't going to be fixed. He turned around back to Chad's house.

"Where are you going?" Isshin had to do something. As much as his own son just hurt him he had to do something.

"I'm going to protect my family. One of us has to." Like a cosmic joke it started raining after Ichigo left Isshin standing in the rain. He was going to call Ryuuken tonight. His son was right. He was going to get them all killed.

--

Aizen was waiting outside of the apartment out of the gigai waiting for Kurosaki to return. It wasn't as if there was anything better to do and Gin wasn't going to send arrancar or else everything might be jeopardized. He saw the bright hair even in the rain.

"Kurosaki, I'm not going to let you off easy if you fall asleep in class tomorrow." He said with a smile and wondered what kind of flip out he'd get for that remark. It was all very amusing.

"You know what Aizen? Piss off."

That wasn't what expected. The smile fell off his face.

"Excuse Kurosaki-san?"

"You heard me. But its alright. I have no idea what the hell you, Ichimaru, and Tousan are planning but you've been the most honest to me. Goood night!" He watched the boy giggle with full body laughs. This didn't end like he had hoped, admittedly he didn't quite know what he was hoping for.

Chapter Ten(The Monarchy and Theocracy)

This was a complete waste of his time! He should be off kicking some hollow ass and getting women, not babysitting a sick brat! Kon looked down from his _imposing_ height at Ichigo who Chad had tied down with a few bungee cords. Early in the morning the big lug had kidnapped (saved) him from Yuzu's room and told him to watch over Ichigo, who alternated between breaking out into a cold sweat and seizing, along with pouring out a strange reiatsu. Every now and then Kon would have to kick Ichigo back into submission and the body repaired itself almost instantly.

"AAHHHH!" The screams were bad too. This one was the worst so far. White clap seeped onto his friend's face and plaster itself on. A raspy voice that wasn't quite Ichigo but not _not_ him started muttering to no one.

"_Break them all King._ _You're gunna watch me break them all!" _The struggles got worse and Kon waited for Chad to get back from school. He wished Rukia was here. Hell, he wished the kid in front of him didn't look like a damn hollow.

"ARGGGG_GGGGGHHH_!"

--

When Sousuke took attendance for his class, he noticed that Kurosaki was absent and knew something was going on. They were doing more Shakespeare today and the boy loved it.

'_Well, Hollow transformations do speed up with intense emotional breakdowns.' _Last night he swore he saw the edges of Kurosaki start to break away. Laughter and smiles from that spirit were few and far between. Something in him was shaken and he trusted no one to be privy to it.

While the students quietly read some of the materials he watched the sky and mentally counted down the hours til he too would go to Las Noches. The Captain Commander had discovered the plan to make the King's Key out of spiritual pressure and souls from Karakura Town and went to fixing it quickly.

Ikkaku, Kira, and Matsumoto were sent to be guest stars on that _excellent_ spirit hunter show and place Seki-Seki stone all over the city and make it absorb the spirit particles, making the whole plan useless.

'_Until I break them all.'_ Today was when the new Central Forty-Six would give judgment on the actions of Captain's Hitsugaya, Kuchiki, and Vice Captain Ise, as well as dealing with the _Ryoka Problem_. Some how or another tonight there will be a forced understanding and their lack luster king _will_ begin to fear for his seat. Sousuke looked over at the empty seat of Kurosaki and wondered who would be unfortunate enough to get caught up in the crossfire. Some of his actions, while needed, were pity.

'_If Kurosaki was just a little more understandable he'd be perfect. He does not have the time to become a knight, not while I'm moving for the King.'_

"BWAAAAAAA" Sousuke smiled and joined in. Then gave the little bug detention for interrupting class.

--

"Captains, the behavior taken by the officers of the 2nd, 3rd, 4th, 5th, 6th, 8th, 9th, 10th, 12th, and 13th divisions has been excused, with the notable exception of Kurotsuki Nemu, and Captains Kurotsuki and Ichimaru." Yamamoto couldn't believe the list he just had to announce. Vice Captain Omeada was still in intensive care with negligence of orders, Vice Captain Kira with secrecy, Captain Unohana for assault, her 7th seat for aiding the(an) enemy, Captain Aizen and Vice Captain Hinamori for aiding an enemy, Captain Kuchiki for various assaults, Captain Kommamura for leaving an enemy, Captain Kyouraku and Vice Captain Ise for assault and harboring an enemy, Captain Tousan for leaving the enemy, Captain Hitsugaya for unprovoked assault/ attempted assignation, Former Vice Captain Kurotsuki for attempted murder, and Captain Ukitake for assault and the dropping of Kuchiki's charges. He stared at all the captains and watched Kenpachi's smirked.

Somehow, there were no charges against the 11th Division at all. They were still confused about that one.

"Now, onto more solemn news. Captains Kuchiki and Hitsugaya, you as well as vice Captain Ise, will go to Karakura and assist the others stationed there in the arrests of the following." The entire room was dead silent as the Captain rolled his finger down the list.

"The entire Kurosaki family, headed by Isshin Kurosaki, formerly Tanimonban. Orihime Inoue, Sado Yasutora, and any direct relatives. The Ishidas. Exiles Urahara, Tessai, and Shihouin, along with what or whom ever may be with them. If they do not come peacefully you are permitted to use force and if necessary death. I will not have any arguments!" Several of the Captains looked ready to scream at the arrest list. They were children who helped save them.

Jushiro looked at his old friend and swept right out of the room.

"About your choice, Ukitake..."

"Later!" And the sick man shunpued to the 4th Division. Sneaking past the nurses he crept into Rukia Kuchiki's room and locked everything.

"Captain Ukitake! I am" He shushed her and pulled up a seat.

"Are you well?" Nod.

"Are you ready for the mission?"

"Of course Sir." Rukia threw off the covers to show her Shinigami uniform instead of the hospital gown.

"Remember, you must get Ichigo to me before anyone else finds him. If I make him Vice Captain we might have a chance at letting the others free. Now go!" His unseated officer flew out of the room with his 3rd seats covering her trails. To be honest there really wasn't anything to Kurosaki Ichigo's name besides "wrecker". He smirked while waiting for Unohana to come in and demand her patient back.

Some would think that he'd just going by blood- but it was none of that. Some fifteen year old human travels to the Seireitei safely is amazing, but not Vice Captain worthy. There are rumors of him having Bankai, all unconfirmed. It was on that bridge...he did not quiver for a single second under the spiritual pressure.

"And then I'll corrupt him just to annoy Isshin. Moron didn't even tell me he had a kid!"

--

Ichigo untied himself from the ropes at about one pm. Best to be described as a mental fight with himself, he won as opposed to...himself? All he knew was that Kon had to be sewn up again and he was more tired then he'd ever been in his entire life. A quick collapse on the outside balcony was wonders for cooling off in the light drizzle. It was still rain from last night but it lightened up.

'_This feels wrong. Something's going on._'

"So I see that your not a weak constitution." Ichigo whipped his head to where the heard the voice- the skit above him.

"What the hell?!" He scrambled backwards to get a better view. The blonde stranger landed in front of him before adjusting his hat.

"So impolite. My name is Shinji, and you would be Ichigo, wouldn't ya?" The blonde named Shinji walked around a little looking like he wasn't interesting until he felt the side of his face get stomped on by a foot.

"What was that for you jerk?!" Argh. Between him and Hiyori he'd never get moments peace. Better make it quick and save the kid from Aizen. He pulled a business card out of his pocket with the phone number all the vizards shared on it.

"I know about your mask. You're strong now but how long will it last?" The boy looked shocked. '_But at what?' _

"How? I never told you or anybody. " Except Aizen and his friends. Shinji knocked his head to the side.

"From Kisuke, duh. What ever you do don't let my little Captain, Aizen, know. Who knows what he'll do to you."

"What do you mean, do to _me._ Urahara did it _all_."

"Dipshit, Kisuke's helping us. That god complexed man tried to kill us for experiments. You'd better get in with the program. Its us against the soul society. Call that number when you want to arrange something. I'm outta here. Too many Shinigami creeping around."

--

Rangiku wasn't a lot of things. She wasn't a slut, a whore, or anything like that. As matter of fact only four men to date have seen her naked- Shunsui(her drinking buddy), Captain Hitsugaya( her captain), that poor shinigami in charge of check ups that day, and Gin (her...hers). While waiting in the park with a small bag of something in her hand, she waved down that cute little kid, Kurosaki, and asked him over. Shy little boy refused to look anywhere but her face. So cute.

"Hey Kurosaki, where are you headed to?" He told her school and she went right in for the kill.

"You..ah. In the Seireitei, Gin caught you right? What did you think of him?" He looked confused for minute before flat out answering.

"He was weird. But all you shinigami are. Seemed alright though, why are you his cat?" He seemed to be a little sarcastic at the end but Rangiku couldn't help but hug him to her chest.

"HE told you?!"

"He told me to watch after his cat! LET GO OF ME!" She twirled him around before letting go and watching his face turn bright red. '_He told someone to look after me. He does care!'_

"Thanks Kurosaki. Aizen's still in the classroom now." He ran off and she started frowning again. She wasn't a traitor and she wasn't one of Aizen's little fans. But she wasn't about to feel guilty about drugging the other Shinigami. Nanao and Soi fon will understand someday, as will Shunsui. Her captain would probably be glad to be rid of her.

'_Gin. I've been missing you.'_ Aizen was getting another person tonight, whether he liked it or not.

--

"Shinigami. What could possible have needed to talk tot me about at 3 am?" Ryuuken was colder then his son's friend Uryu would ever be. He brought out three papers, one wasn't that necessary though- Ichigo was proving more and more that he was a man now, not a little child that could be coddled and protected. There were scars on him that He wasn't there to see or bandage (not that he even could anymore).

Really the only hope of reconciliation was if they were forced to fight together in years to come.

"This is right up your alley, Ishida. I want you to have custody of my daughters if something happens to me." They lit up their cigarettes plainly ignoring the sign.

"Strangely responsible of you. Why not leave them to your _son_?"

"As if you don't know that happened. Uryu doesn't have clue about the tabs you keep on him. At least Ichigo came to face me, man to man."

"You mean Man to Fugitive. I'm glad the boy has enough sense to get away from you."

"Does that mean you'll take them?" Ryuuken put out his smoke and walked away.

"If I can Kurosaki. Shinigami have hunted for the living before and they'll do it again. I'm not safe myself. You should just hope your son is a better protector then you." Isshin left as well and headed to the Dojo their brother was a part of when he was young. Against their will he made both of them take classes there, but Karin has been getting the Arisawa to teach her some more.

"Isshin Tanimonban. You are under arrest." He sighed and threw his cigarette to the ground. '_Ichigo what would you do? Would you fight or would you try to get them to let you go?'_ The shinigami was different. She had on a Captain's haori but it was inverted. The Royal Guard. He put on his best smile.

"Hello! What brings you to this neighborhood? Tea?"

--

Ichigo hesitated before entering the doors to the literature room after hours. He could hear the man in there but didn't want to hear the truth.

'_Don't be a liar. You didn't have to lie. Please don't let him lie to me.'_ He realized that he wasn't in the right state of mind, occasionally _tasting_ the people that walked by on the way here. That woman, Matsumoto, had been very bitter and rich, compared to the students here who were mostly sweet and fragrant. It wasn't normal. It was like a hollow.

"Kurosaki, I'm not sure you're aware of this but school ended an hour ago. Come in, I suppose." He started blankly in the classroom before jolting back to the world- he started seeing that white face again and words weren't forming.

"Aizen-"

"Kurosaki, please join me outside. We can talk there." The hollow screamed again, but it wasn't laughing- it wasn't the predator. As frightened as his soul was, Ichigo felt his stomach drop and the world slow down and lose peripheral vision.

'_KING. I'M GOING TO BREAK YOU NOT HIM. ME. ME!' _Aizen smiled, completely oblivious to what was going on in Ichigo's head.

"Kurosaki?" He felt his feet move forwards even as the hollow tried to get control. He knew it now. Helping this man in the Soul Society and not telling anyone anything, he was in far too deep to get out of this. He had to -

"Liar." The man was still smiling.

"No need to be afraid Ichigo. I never have nor will I ever have malice towards you, your sisters, or your friends. Now lets head outside." He started walking out of the doors with him and although it was a gigai and the sword was hidden, it didn't take much imagination to see the blade.

'_FIGHT KING'_ He couldn't? They arrived into the empty courtyard.

"It really is a pity Ichigo. You were interesting, for a human." _Why _Why didn't he mind the fact that this man was about to kill him?!

WHY?!

Chapter Eleven (Team Alpha Squad Ox)

There weren't any people around, save the karate club over on the other side of the school warming up and being _almost_ completely oblivious to the reiastu's flashing from on small corner. Ichigo, still felt completely drained and torn apart from that fight in his head, almost swayed on the spot from exhaustion and Aizen knew this.

"Was any of it true, you royal basterd?" The brunette cocked an eyebrow and 'hmm'ed playfully.

"Well the laws and powers of Shinigami are true. We _have_ talked about a lot since we met, but I assure you all the notes from Macbeth will be on the quiz tomorrow." An inhuman growl escaped his lips and he resisted the urge to go after the man's throat.

"Ah. Well, I did embellish the truth a little. Kisuke Urahara did take the fall for making the Shinigami into vizards, which he did do. Only I forced them to Hollowfiy first. If he let them die like hollows, they'd never have these problems now. Nor would you, for that matter." Ichigo didn't think he could take much more of this. Aizen's reiatsu had the same sort of richness that Matsumoto had, but it was much smoother and almost aged like a wine was supposed to. Without thinking about it Ichigo licked his lips and breathed in more of the man's presence.

'_Am I really that bad right now?'_ All day everything had been muted save for the hollow, Shinji, and now Aizen, who was ingesting a soul candy. The teacher guise dropped to the floor and the Captain appeared. Ichigo, without Rukia or Urahara's help couldn't leave his body and he doubted Aizen would share the soul candy.

"Tonight I'll be destroying the main Seki-Seki and Gin will be taking me to Hueco Mundo. The Shinigami will undoubtly hold an investigation in Karakura and your body will be found." Dramatics. The man _good_ at them since he unsheathed his sword then.

"I honestly like you, Ichigo Kurosaki, but I can't just let you go on like this anymore. Its too dangerous for everybody. The Shinigami will assume that you discovered my plan and tried to stop me only to have me kill you. To them you'll be a hero and your family may be protected because of it. You're soul chain is gone, right? Perhaps I will be seeing you in Hueco Mundo sooner then later." It went black when Ichigo felt the blade drive through his heart and slam downwards breaking bone, muscle, and organ.

--

"Tatsuki, did you feel that?" The dark haired girl called an end to practice and dragged Orihime out towards where they felt Ichigo. Tatsuki had no idea how she it was Ichigo but something felt like him.

"Ichi? Ichigo…AHHH" Tatsuki screamed when she saw her oldest friend mauled on the sidewalk.

"TATSUKI! M-make sure no one comes by here!" She was surprised- why was Orihime so calm. Tatsuki ran over with her as she grabbed the barrettes.

"I reject!" The barrettes went to pieces and some sort of barrier went over Ichigo's chest, healing it. It was slow, but Ichigo was starting to breathe a little easier.

"Orihime…what?"

"Tatsuki… I'll explain." An hour past with the two of them just sitting there and talking while Ichigo's skin mended together seamlessly.

"So he's a Shinigami?" Part of Tatsuki felt very cold inside. Her friends all left each other behind.

"Tatsuki, I would have asked you to come but your arm… I just didn't want you to get more hurt. Please forgive me!" The girl bowed her head so low and quick that her forehead hit the ground cracking it a little. Tatsuki smiled. Orihime would never change. Ichigo was starting to stir and was healed, at least bodily.

"But what happened to him?"

"I don't know. None of the Shinigami would want to do this to him. Not even Captain Ichimaru wanted to." They were interrupted by a little stuffed animal grabbing on to Orihime's chest.

"Oh you wonderful Goddess! Not only is your bosom worthy of praise but you've healed the jerk who ran away from me!" Tatsuki smacked the stuffed animal into the ground.

"You deserved that you lecherous pervert." All their heads whipped to the Ichigo who woke up and was as..pleasant.. As ever.

"What happened Kurosaki-kun?"

"Yeah, what happened Mr. Death God?" he winced and scowled.

"Aizen. Aizen was the one to make the vizard what they are and now he's going to wreck Karakura Town for his own goals." Tatsuki didn't like where this was going. Normally Ichigo would get angry but he was dreadfully calm. She had to ask even if she didn't want the answer.

"What are you going to do now?" Ichigo grabbed the stuffed animal and kissed it?! The doll went lifeless while an un-Ichigo like expression went over his face. Behind them was Ichigo, once again, dressed in a black kimono and a huge sword.

"I think I'm going to go help him. Tatsuki, please will you watch over Karin and Yuzu for me? I mean now. Things are about to get very bad." Ichigo took off running and left the three there.

"Tatsuki, what do you think we should do?"

"I'll tell you two birds should do. We all need to find a nice, safe hiding place with Ichigo's sisters. From what Ichigo said and how he acted before, I wouldn't be surprised if the soul society had him and the rest of you guys on an arrest list. Now Lets go get the Munchkins!"

The girls look at the body strangely. How did this guy pass for Ichigo?

--

"Thank you Vice Captain Matsumoto for this wonderful dinner." Izuru would never forget his manners, even when addressing a fellow Vice Captain. Not unlike Madarame who just kept chatting with the woman while shoveling in food. However for some odd reason she didn't seem to care about that.

"Madarame, why are you being so crass and rude to the _Vice Captain_?" He made sure to put interest in the ranking, maybe he'd get the hint that he was currently the lowest officer here.

"Oh don't be so silly Kira!" Madarame looked at Matsumoto and shock his head.

"Eh, Why don't you go for a walk? We'll take care of the dishes."

"By taking care of do you mean throw out?" It was true, they were eating on paper plates. The shine of his head sparkled. "Exactly." Without a fight his fellow vice captain left him to the jaws of danger.

"You moron. What are you sayin something like that to her for?" Uhh? _He _was the on in the wrong?

"You of all people should understand how Matsumoto feels about Captain Ichimaru leavin us all like that. An' besides that, she knows that I don't mean any of it." Madarame continued to eat the food while he took smaller bites. As good as it was there was a sort of strange tang to it, but that was probably because of the location.

"Plus you better get used to me. I'm your new Captain." He shined and grinned at him. Izuru froze in horror at remembering the mission prompt "Mission Headed by Ikkaku Madrame." His orders. _His new Captain. _An 11th division thug was going to be Captain of his peace loving and respectful divison?!

"Hey… do you notice something…strange with the foo--" He never got that last syllable out as he fell into a dead sleep on the table. Come to think of it, the after taste was like the weed he and Momo used to knocked out Renji and tie him to the teacher's desk.

"whaa" Izuru felt his eyes blur and wondered what was going on." Matsumoto sighed and locked the door with her gigai propped against it.

--

Uryu was very displeased. His, okay he'd admit it, his _friends_, have been gone and strange all day and now he got a phone call from Ryuuken asking him to visit the hospital.

Strangest of all it involved the Kurosaki family, the patriarch of which he was watching _fight_ another Shinigami, sword to sword.

'_Well, this explains some of Ichigo's displeasure._' He had no idea who this Shinigami was but on the Quincy honor he couldn't let his friend's father and his father's friend (Alliteration!) be attacked without helping out. So he shot the arrow to the Shinigami who had no idea he was there.

Yes. He did feel like a sniper. Uryu smirked and kept shootng occasional calling out random animals, whom he assumed her plan formations names.

"Squrriel, Cobra's tail!" Wonder of wonders, Kurosaki answered him.

"Yes Owl, kitty deathtrap!"

The Shinigami just looked confused.

Chapter Twelve (Sake and Bad Taste)

Ichigo knew from day one that Sousuke Aizen wasn't going to be good news, but he went along anyway because Rukia was in danger. It had only been a few weeks ago when that happened but that choice was still shaking him on the inside. There so many twisted lies around that it didn't matter who betrayed who anymore.

'_What is wrong with me? He tried to kill me and I'm still going back to him to help him even._"

A breath of truth was needed. Ichigo did agree with some(most) of Aizen's thoughts about how backwards the Soul Society was and the horrible leadership of that non-existent king, but it was something else that drew him to the Captain.

It may save your family.

That other Vizard, Shinji, only talked about him. None of the other people that guided him cared to even consider Karin and Yuzu. From the top of a building he could see the main seki-seki stone in the city, and could almost tell that all the reiatsu that he along with the other spiritual people left around was being drained away.

The ghosts were lingering long either, be it a good or bad thing.

"Just got to save Karakura." Aizen was smart and very management oriented. If he could come up with something to get the man to the King without sacrificing the city, he'd do it. He knew he would. The building beneath him started glowing and with a tight somersault he balanced himself on the flag pole below.

Hey, Zangetsu was a great teacher.

"I should not have to tell you why I am here, do I Ryoka?"

Just to make Ichigo's evening complete, Byakuya Kuchiki shows up. Some part of him (the hollow, he thinks) laughs about getting more attention from the man then his own Vice Captain.

"Stupid Baboon" A eyebrow get quirked.

"True, but it does not involve you at all. Scatter, Sebonzakura."

--

'_Ryuukin's kid is soo much more fun then he is. Him and Ichigo are like wet blankets."_ Isshin continued the fight with the Royal Guard, very happy to have any assistance. Even when he was in prime conditions just matching one of these Shinigami would have been hard, never mind all the years he'd been stuck in the gigai.

'The damn Geta Boshi should have just taken the Hyougyoku out of the Kuchiki and put it in me like I offered. It would have been gone by now.'"Disc formation, Beta seal?!" The young Ishida couldn't be found and for a moment worried if the Guard was going after him, until he felt another pressure jump out of now where. Of course, Aizen would still be in the picture. And nether the less the Royal Guard would still be trying to take him dead or alive.

"Bakuda 9. Strike!" The flash of red light defiantly wasn't enough to stop the Guard but it did provide enough distraction to release his sword.

"Disc formation, Beta seal?!" The young Ishida couldn't be found and for a moment worried if the Guard was going after him, until he felt another pressure jump out of now where.

"Leap, Kemuriusagi" and Ishida reappeared somewhere half a field away with rapid fire. His fingers would start to bleed if this kept up. But who was helping them? A sword hitting another sword and the air chilled a minute before the new fighter was thrown carelessly towards them. It was Kuchiki.

"Uhh, Ichigo, you dumbass what did you…do…" The girl looked up at him confused.

"Sorry, Little Lady, but you've found the wrong Kurosaki. But thanks for the heLLLP!" The girl jumped up and smacked him across the face.

"You! YOU SELFISH THING! Does Ichigo know? How am I kidding that's why he's been pissy, isn't it? _The_ _grass' dew shakes a still pond. Rock fades to sand in time to come._ Hado 19. Raising Tide!" Rukia painted a circle in the air and from the light came out a gushing stream of water. Ishida had moved foreword and shot three more arrows at the Shinigami before falling over onto the grass of the soccer field they were on.

He dove into the chaos and sliced the Guard's head off, quite cleanly. As he turned around her saw Rukia healing the Quincy's hands, giving him a very cold shoulder. So what else was new.

"Kurosaki-san, what was that Shinigami attacking you and Uryu?" Isshin couldn't really take it anymore and started laughing. It was really all he could do. He gave up Shinigami powers to be with his wife, who died in a hollow attack. His only son refuses to listen to him any more and is probably being used by Aizen. His daughters were now on the Seireitei's watch, and he had probably signed the last Quinces over to death as well.

And his son's little "friend" was asking him why a very dead Royal Guard Member was after him.

'_At this rate, Mom won't be too happy. The Tanimonbans'll be thrown out of the noble families like the Shibas.' _

"I'll tell you what is going on, Rukia Kuchiki. Hello, Captain Tanimonban." Rangiku Matsumoto walked past the dead body and towards the crowd, smiling as if everything were alright in her own world. In one hand there was her sword and in the other was a Soul Pager.

"Don't worry too much Kuchiki-san. I'm positive that yourself and all the Ryoka will be safe. This man I'm not to sure over, but no hard feelings, eh? Captain?"

"Oh all the people I expected to be here, it wasn't my third seat. Matsumoto, when's the Special Ops coming, or will Shunsui or Jushiro come themselves?" He resigned himself to this punishment. Maybe they won't hurt his family since they're living.

"Vice Captain Matsumoto, what are you talking about?" Rukia was starting to lose her cool, like she had so often with Ichigo. Oh he heard their fights- those two were abusive towards each other. Odd taste for a girlfriend. Matsumoto was fingering the pager and smiling.

"You must have been too caught up in the fight to notice. There is a barrier around this town made by hollows. And Ichigo is probably dead now, anyone could have felt that pressure disappear. Speaking of that…" the pager started wailing and a rip in the sky appeared next to the woman.

"HELLO! You must be Ulquiorra! When's everybody else coming?"

Blank green eyes stared at him from under the remnants of his hollow mask.

An arrancar.

--

"He hehe" Gin had gotten terribly bored of all the waiting and the whining of the arrancar, especially the Espada. There had been some deaths and demotions since the had last been here, like Socacchio, Mosqueda, and Thunderwitch. Neliel was alive but no where to be found, and Nnoitra just kept smirking at that. He sent a few of his own servants out into the desert to find her.

Where there were once what walls, were still white, really. Just with accents of Red, Blue, Orange, Pink, and Purple. The purple was a risk- it was for Ichi, who may not go with the plan. After knowing the man for over a hundred years, Gin picked up on what his Captain liked and didn't like.

He certainly liked something about Ichi, that was for sure. Instead of just sneaking in Hueco Mundo he stayed with the boy and taught him.

Gin sighed at his Captain's horribly misguided love life. The man wouldn't be able to handle a crush. He'd give someone a white flower of purity or some corny junk like that.

Suddenly his soul pager (Well, not his. He lost his but Mayuri really didn't need his anymore, did he?) and read the text message his ran sent him.

She was coming tonight!

"OHHH, Staaaarrk. Why don' ya go and get tha pink room ready for Ran? Don't forget the Sake!!" Gin knew his was a little sick when it came to Ran, but he knew he had better sense then Sousuke, really. Forget flowers. He'd give the boy some dead poet who wrote about shit.

--

'…_and graceful petals shown with the delight of the moon…'_

It wasn't much but Sousuke stopped at local bookstore for a _departure _gift of sorts for Kurosaki. The poet was fairly dark and not well known, but he wouldn't be surprised if the boy had known it...in life that was.

'_I think I'm regretting that choice. He might have been able to help.' _He sighed and paid for the book since the shop was closing for the night. He'd leave it at the grave in a week or two once everything died down.

"ACHOO!" Sousuke sneezed and startled a mother and child next to him.

"I'm sworry mister.." There was ice scream on his clothes.

Strawberry Flavored, to be exact.

--

"You're Sora and you're Mimi, got it? And you're my little cousins from over in Kyoto visiting for the week." Kon, in Ichigo's body was hiding out at Tatsuki's house while She and Orihime brought the Kurosaki twins there as well.

"Then will you tell us what's going on, Tatsuki?" She liked Karin- she had the same sort of spirit as Ichigo. A young boy with white hair interrupted their path and held out a blade towards them.

"Hello, Captain Hitsugaya!" Trust Orihime to try and be oblivious at the same time.

"Inoue, I need to bring you and the Kurosaki's to the Seireitei. It would be nice if you came quietly, please?" Respectful. Pah. He had the same sort of respect as she and Ichigo did. Absolutely none. And Yuzu was looking at him kinda crush like.

"Fuck off, you midget." For some reason Orihime whimpered at her side as Karin snickered.

Why was it getting colder?

Chapter Thirteen (We're Going all the Way Tonight)

"Kisuke, where are Kurosaki and the others?!" Out of seemingly no where, hollows ripped through the dimension and targeted only those with powers. Fear started to creep into their veins when they realized what all this meant- Aizen had managed to organize the hollow and arrancar into an army. The shinigami had mostly disappeared too, except Aizen. Surprise surprise.

"That's the last of them." Lisa jerked herself into a more comfortable position and the blood dripped down her sword. It was serious enough for the vizards to come out and fight in the open against enemies they never thought they would see. Arrancar were hollows that acquired shinigami powers and essentially their polar opposites. There was a rustle in the trees that put them all on guard- Yoruichi was out looking for any help.

A small mince meat hollow tried to get them when a blast from the distance blew him to bits and pieces. Whoever its was heading to their trajectory quite fast.

"Shinji, do you think we should head for a different direction?" Kisuke hid his eyes as he said that. They all understood what would happen to them if they were caught now.

"No. Wait!" If their hair would unbind itself and their clothes would change, Lisa and the pursuer would look like sisters.

"L-lisa-sempai?"

"Hey, Nanao. Nice promotion!" A little shaken Ise looked around at the vizards.

"They said you all died that night because of Captain Urahara." Lisa hugged the girl.

"Nanao, you need to know this. It was Kisuke- it was Aizen, Tousan, and Ichimaru. Please believe me." The sky turned bright for a moment and they all looked to the center of the city. Black lashes that blended in with the night sky could be seen along with bright pink petals.

"Ichigo?" Nanao jumped out of her mentor's arms and started shunpuing to the sight.

"BYAKUYA!"

The Vizard were stunned. What was this kid doing? Perhaps for the very first time since he started edging the boy closer to his shinigami roots, Kisuke felt both remorse and fear. How could Aizen destroy even Ichigo's innate goodness? He was the epitome of gentlemanly, save that little language problem. Hiyori came up to him

and kicked him in the shin.

"Stop the moping! We all know that bastard destroyed everything he touches." Mashiro chose then of _all_ times to pipe in her unique insight.

"Wonder how much touching those two did?" Without a word Kensei bopped her on the head while the other others starting looking sickly. Shinji thought for a moment though.

"Kisuke, is that true? Kurosaki did have Aizen's reiatsu all over him when we met."

"Please. Please don't go there." Isshin would be…so pissed.

--

Yoruichi couldn't even get into that fight at this point, let alone save either one of them. Byakuya and Ichigo had sliced each other apart so many times and now they were surrounded by swords from Sebonzakura's petal's and Ichigo's foot (of all places) was hit.

Both of their bankai's were impressive. They were the elite of the elite and if Isshin had any sense, he would have begged back into the Soul Society after his _wife _died.

'_What was he doing?!'_ Honestly, she wasn't sure who would or who she wanted to win, but Ichigo suddenly slowed down and made for an obvious defense. '_This isn't right. No way would Ichigo be ready to given in. He was hurt worse with Zaraki.' _Byakuya moved to strike Ichigo once and he did, right across the left shoulder. She saw him grin and watched the slim bankai slide through and down Byakuya's leg and into the roof ground to pin him there.

Two flash steps later (she was quite proud of all her students) he got to Byakuya's back and pointed?

"_Hado __31. Red Flame Cannon._" Very badly controlled but power up enough for a huge effect, the fire bomb hit Byakuya directly, followed by Ichigo who pulled Zangetsu out of the charred skin.

"Getsuga Tensho!" And it was over. Byakuya's body arced off of the building and down onto the street below, where Vice Captain Ise and Captain Hitsugaya just met up. Time to step up.

"Ichigo, what on earth are you doing!" Her ignored her and jumped onto the central seki-seki stone. You could feel the reiatsu hum off of him and she knew that all spiritually aware people were seeing and feeling this.

Zangetsu hit the stone, and it all crumpled. All the energy it had stored was set free. Small hollows roared a bit at the taste in the air and the minor set stone quickly crumbled as well. Did he know what he was doing? He'd better, cause Hitsugaya was approaching quickly with sword drawn.

--

The girls were very shaken in Tatsuki's house when Ishida's father pulled up asking for them.

"My name is Ryuuken Ishida and for the time being, your guardian." Karin objected.

"Doubt it. Where's Ichi-ni?" Her mother offered the man tea, which he decline and gestured to the seat. "I will explain things to you. Your father is an idiot, to be begin with."

"Well at least we know he's telling the truth" Yuzu whispered to her sister. They all heard about the Kurosaki-Tanimonban blood, shinigami, hollow, and what happened a few weeks ago. Occasionally Orihime piped in or asked a question, but mostly it was a monologue for Ishida.

"…and I will be the one taking care of you. Your father and brother may be alright if there is leniency, but neither one of them wanted to take those chances with you." Karin just looked stunned while Yuzu cried in Orihime's arms. The man's cell phone rang and he put it on speaker.

"What?" Tatsuki just thought that snobbery was earned, but the Ishida men were born with it.

"Sir, your son was just brought into the hospital by a Mr. Kurosaki." The phone clicked off. "We'll be leaving now. Something's changed." As soon as he sad that, they all felt the wave crash through all of Karakura.

--

Sousuke was marveled. Kurosaki was still alive and for reasons unknown still helping him. He stopped Hitsugaya from attacking out right with a few calm words.

"We don't know what he's planning yet, so wait before we charge in too headstrong." The brat believed him, probably because of Hinamori's ravings about himself. Besides themselves the closest one to Kurosaki was Shihouin, who didn't look like she was going to tempt fate and try to take him down. The reiatsu pouring off of him was visible in blue flames, that even his amber eyes glowed with the color.

"You WILL stay away my family and from Karakura, YOU HEAR ME!" It wasn't directed towards anybody, but for all of them at the same time. "Your time isn't running out."

'_Spare Karakura and you'll get help, is that what your thinking Kurosaki?' _From behind him the sky clawed open, reveling Gin and two of the Espada, Grimmjow and Hallibel. They were both silent and Gin just smiled at everyone, especially Hitsugaya.

"Lil Shiro! Haven' seen ya in a while. 'sup?" That broke the child's restring and he lunged foreword ready to hit either one of them when a well timed punch and kick knocked him back to Aizen. Matsumoto stood up and took up a place near Gin and kissed him. The other was Sado.

"Chad? What are you doing?" He wanted to snort. That was a loaded question.

"You know that I promised him, but if I don't start something everything will fall apart. That's why you're here too. I'm going to help." No one knew what the two were talking about but they all saw Kurosaki smile-a rarity that was pleasant enough.

"Right then. FUCK OFF AL YOUR SHINIGAMI AND VIZARD!"

"Woohooo!" Gin and Matsumoto wouldn't let go of each other but joined in the

cheering.

"Matsumoto what is the meaning on this!" Hitsugaya finally found words since it all just seemed like a bad dream so far. She frowned and let go of Gin. This was going to be good. (A distant part of him thought about that saying with blonds and fun, but just for a moment)

"Toshiro, you are a little kid from the first district and I doubt you know anything about the higher numbers in the rukongai. Either is naiveté or just apathy it doesn't matter, you simply don't care enough. I did do all my paperwork though, so be happy! I'm sure you'll get a more efficient Vice soon." Kuroskai and Sado looked upset for her and it was obvious why.

Toshiro Hitsugaya feel under the illusion that many of the privileged had. People who faded in six, maybe ten years did not matter as much as those long lived nobles and shinigami.

Rangiku Matsumoto along with Gin Ichimaru got out of it before it destroyed them. Even battle happy Zaraki knew he had to get his daughter out of there and yet not a single person gave a damn.

"And what now Gin?" he finally speaks. He may not be leaving today after all

"Well I'm jus gunna take Ran here and get home. Ichi-berry and his friend are comin too! They'll fit right in." It was true. Grimmjow looked at Ichigo like he looked at the other Espada and their presence wasn't ignored. Ichigo looked as if he wanted to say something to Gin, but Matsumoto stopped him and whistled.

"Ulquiorra! Show them what you've got!" Ulquiorra was here? He hoped that the arrancar didn't subservient to him at this time. That probably why Gin brought those two- they'd both love the chance to ignore him.

The 4th threw the body and head of a Royal Guard member and his and Hitsugaya's feet. There wasn't any faking the gulp. When did _they_ get involved?

"Tootles!" The calm order was gone as they all scrambled into the portal like small children. Kurosaki looked at him before leaving.

"Good-bye." They were all gone then and it was quiet. Like nothing ad happened to change the course of everything. He had to protect the Kurosaki's as he could now. Ichigo did it all for him to have that time.

'_Gin, Ichigo, I'll be there soon enough.' _

"Captain Hitsugaya, please send out a full alert and get Captain Kuchiki to the Medical Center. I need to go contact the Captain Commander." Brat's eyes lit of with something he'd seen before- admiration. Pathetic.

"One of the guards of the Royal family as been killed now. It's gone to a new level of seriousness."

--

Ichigo cursed his luck sometimes. After pulling that, _Amazing _plan out of his ass and having it work- he gets stuck in the desert cause there were too many people to safely transport.

Stupid sand.

Drained to the brink of death from the day, he collapsed into the sand while his injuries healed and wished that he managed to tell all of his friends.

'_But I know that they'll all be alright now. He has to._'


	3. Hueco Mundo

**Well, We've caught up to my live journal now and we're in the final stretch of it.**

**Title**: Undermining the Mission **Pairings**: Aizen/Ichigo and others**Rating**: PG13**Warning**: Yaoi, some violence **Summary**: Not one day into the Soul Society and Ichigo breaks Urahara's plans. Neglecting to tell information has long and strange consequences. **Disclaimer**: Don't own Bleach or anything affiliated with it

Chapter Fourteen (Boogieman)

Sometimes Ichigo really hated his luck. Yesterday(or what he assumed as yesterday, since there was no day/night in the desert) he admits that he wasn't exactly… sane. Quite the opposite really and the screw ups were just now coming to him in the form of a pale shadow.

"_You've killed them King. There ain't any way they're gunna let the friends of traitors live. HAHA all that's shit for the midget just went to waste, like their lives. How long do ya think the little princess is gunna last?" _SHUT UP ALREADY!" From his near death experience and the fight with Byakuya Ichigo was still heavily wounded and extremely tired. For a few moments when he first woke up it seemed as if the hollow really was going to take control. He wasn't in his inner world but the sand around him was very dim and unclear as well.

"

He must have looked like shit.

"Hey! Don't go back to sleep yet. I'm nearly done ficksing yous. Pesche, Dondochakka help me pick him up!" Ichigo felt the strange arms lifting him as well as something went being wiped across his chest.

The tallest one seemed bug like and fretful while a tiki masked hollow stood nearby. On his chest was a small girl with a mask almost too large for her head. Hollows weren't supposed to be human like…right?

"What are you?" Her cheeks puffed making it difficult for him to think anything other then "cute".

"Now isn't that rwude. Can't you see my beautiful mask and markings? I'm an arrancar, like you!" '_Like me?_'

"Come to think of it, where's your mask?" She was wiping her drool all over him?! It seemed to be closing the wounds so he let it go. He was used to the crazy by now. The tiny girl with big eyes had to go. She reminded him way too much of Yuzu and how he had let her down.

'_She and Karin might be dead for all I know…'_

"HEY! STOP THAT!" It had gone far enough- he wasn't letting a kid into his hakama.

"b-but you won't show me your mask. That's even rwuder then before!"

"I'm not an arrancar."

"Yous right. You look kinda like a…" Okay, it was very amusing. He didn't want to terrify the child, but apparently she knew about shinigami. Reiatsu poured out of her mouth while she screamed but years of Yuzu and Karin's fights had made him all but immune to tantrums.

"A SHIIINNIIIIIGAAAAMMMMIIIII!"

---

"We'll find him so don't worry so much!" It had been a week since Sado came to Hueco Mundo with Ichigo and a week since they "accidentally" lost him in the desert. He had been welcomes with open arms, in a way. Most of them just introduced themselves and left with the exception of a few of them- one was rather lazy, the only female of the lot, and the blue haired one. He started first.

"Hey. I was promised a good fight from one of those shinigami assholes. And _he_ better not be it!"

"Grimmjow you should know by now to be more respectful. The other one, Kuro-" She was cut off by a feminine screech.

"Gin! You didn't…" The fox like man smiled even wider before dragging them all down the all and beyond The Door into horror.

"Ohh! I haven't been to a disco in years! I can't believe Captain Aizen let you do this." As they would all come to understand later, Gin had a fetish of sorts. For about sixty years he had been following the social trends of America and fell in love with the disco. Among other things.

'_What is he doing?' _Gin led Matsumoto to the middle of the- oh god his steps were glowing. The lights went from annoying to pink and red as Ichimaru cued to the music coming from somewhere. Something in Sado's heart stopped for a second. He'd heard this song, as well as many other American ones, while living in Mexico and it shouldn't be in a disco.

The familiar beats started playing against some absurd synthesizer.

"Stop it. MAKE IT STOP!" The blue haired one, Grimmjow, kept looking between him and the other arrancar, Hallibel looking ready to cut his ears off. Then Ichimaru started _singing_.

"I think I love ya so what am I so afraid of!" God bless her soul, Matsumoto actually looked like she was about to cry. Maybe that would get the madness to stop.

"So Let me ask you to your face- do you think you love me?!" Of course not. She sang along.

"Run." Hallibel dragged them both out and saw Stark, the lazy one, at the other end of the hallway. As they approached he woke up a little.

"Be glad."

"Be glad for what you mother fucker?! That Luppi and that pink haired freak show aren't in their making it worse?" Grimmjow was…he was like Ichigo and Keigo. He could deal.

"You weren't there for his solo performances." The sounds of "Ugga Chugga" filled the air as the next song came on.

"I don't think Aizen is going to appreciate this." Ichigo wouldn't either.

"KEEP IT UP GIRL, YEAH YOU TURN ME ON!"

'_Abuelo, is this it? Is this the punishment for going against my word?'_ Grimmjow whimpered.

---

"And now I'm here. Happy Nel?" Ichigo couldn't believe that he just unloaded all of his problems on a little kid- arrancar or not. It disturbed him a little that Aizen was this messed up but for the sake of his very strained mental health he wasn't going to think about Aizen for a while- else he'd end up like the goat.

"Well tha way I see it is that yous gotta get along wif your hollow. Be civilized or you won't be anything but a deranged animal. You don't seem like that." He noticed that every now and then the child would lapse out of her lisp and into a more mature was of speaking but thought nothing of it. It was probably a hollow thing cause his was surely as insane. Ichigo weakly smiled at the girl.

"I don't we'll be unified on any decision anything soon. Nel?" The girl paled so quickly Ichigo worried about her health. He felt that reiatsu and stiffened without turning around.

'_Maybe this is karma's way of giving me that chance to __**kill it**_.'

"Children are always the tastiest, aren't they Kurosaki?"

Grand Fisher appeared out of the sands against the dark sky, never in the light just like those monsters under the bed. Horrifyingly enough this was the boogieman.

'_KILL KING. KILL IT EAT IT.' _Ichigo didn't even have to reached for the mask to pull it on.

---

The Captain's meeting in the Seireitei was very informative. Even Shunsui was-

"THIS IS AN OUTRAGE!" His hat was askew, the pink haori off of one shoulder and even the little pinwheels were on the floor from his friend's flip out.

"I won't accept it I won't" Time to stop _this _rant. On a good day he can go on for hours.

"Shunsui, I think you're missing the point." Crack. The floorboards creaked as his long time friend whipped around to yell at him. Lil' Shiro looked somewhat shocked. Adorable really.

"Missing the point?! The Kuchiki brat took my Nanao away, Gin took my drinking buddy, Nemu's locked up, and now _this _brat has _twins?!_" The current topic was of course, the Kurosaki family. What Shunsui focused on were the twins daughters around Toshiro's age.

"Shunsui Kyouraku, pull yourself together." He saw Toshiro smirk and dreaded it immediately.

"You know, one of them was blonde." The cry on anguish could be heard til the 54th district.

'_Shiro, you are soo not getting candy for a week. Or maybe…' _

"CAPTAIN YAMMAMOTO!" Woke those morons up. How someone Sajin's size slept while standing up was beyond him.

"In light of Rangiku Matsumoto's …leave of absence" be evil, not mean. The poor kid was still suffering. What many people forgot was that Matsumoto was a women, not a girl, and over the past two decades seemed to have earned the spot of "maternal figure" in the little captain's heart. Too bad he didn't realize it until about a week ago.

"In light of that, I suggest that my third seats take over the 10th Vice Captain and after a time" Years. YEARS. "have one of them transfer over to the 13th again." Damn you Isshin. You lost that bet and were supposed to give me a Vice Captain. Why couldn't you have just come back?

'_Its not like they wouldn't have accepted your children. And your son is as foolish and loving as you.' _

"Granted. Finally." Retsu smirked and him and he fought down the desire to whoop. She was planning something and it would not be good. Not at all.

Chapter Fifteen (Warmth)

Despite the conditions, Momo was having the time of her life. Her captain was really amazing- he was always doing things to help the underappreciated and the ignored. While Nemu's trial did not end well for her, he execution wasn't scheduled for months now- only because they had not yet figured out how to kill her. She and the rest of the women's association wanted to get her out badly and her Captain Aizen figured out how to do it.

Apparently he had some free lancing friends in the real world that would be more then happy to hide her from the main body the shinigami. They smuggled her out just a few hours ago and he left her to patrol Karakura town with Renji and Izuru. She did think his friends were actually legal, but they had to be nice- else why would he associated with them?

"I don't know what's worse. Captain Kuchiki's taunting that I'm stupid or Kyouraku's demands that I get a sex change operation." All the Vice Captains(except Rangiku) had been returned to their divisions as well as Captain Madrame's promotion ceremony. Apparently Unohana was still fixing some of the damaged members of the eleventh division.

"At least they have some sort of acknowledgement towards you. Madarame just ignores me most of the time." Izuru wasn't having a good time either since Ichimaru left but she didn't see a real problem.

"But Izuru, isn't he personally training everybody in his division?" He was a bit course but he seemed dedicated enough to his job. Unlike some people. Her blond friends snorted.

"Hardly. It's more like a ticket straight to the infirmary. Hey, do you guys feel that?" they did. Someone- presumably a ghost or shinigami- just died if the spiritual pressure drop meant anything. Every since the Ryoka went to Hueco Mundo, its as if all the reiashi had started disappearing from the city.

"Stop dawdling guys, there was a fight and someone just lost. Let's go!" Yeah, Captain Aizen really knew what he was doing. Renji went from being nearly useless in the 5th, to the 4th seat in the 11th, and now Vice Captain of the 6th! His growth really should in times like. They quickly flash stepped off towards the school, of all places, and caught the end of the fight.

'_No! This isn't happening!' _Momo felt Izuru pick her up and she watched Renji dive after the blond haired man.

"Who the hell are you?!"

"Watch ya words you kid. I'm finishing it off now!" The man fired a cero, like a hollow, at Aizen's dead body.

"NO STOP IT! STOP IT!" Another figure this time a man with an odd afro came next to the murderer.

"Shinji.. Is that?"

"No clue. We need to get out of her though." With a careless ease _Shinji_ kicked Renji into the ground and they both disappeared. Momo was aware of Izuru letting her go and help Renji but it all seemed sort of distant. There was something under her legs though. Picking it up, Momo dropped it with a stunned look on her face. All that was left of her kind, caring Captain was a bloody hand and she screamed.

---

"Seriously now, why are we not looking for Ichigo?" Sado was coming to the end of his patience. After the horrendous disco accident, Gin gave him and Rangiku white clothes like all the others in Hueco Mundo- his had black while hers had the pink accents. Gin only shrugged.

"Didn' know ya were comin. S'it okay with ya?" Apparently having a color made you above the arrancar and hollows but he didn't mind.

"Ya don't need at worry about Ichi-berry though. He's purple! Hehe, the color of royalty, if ya didn' know." Rangiku was the first to actually answer him.

"You don't have to worry. Gin sent scouts out days ago and they're still looking for him. He worries just doesn't show it like the rest of us do. Bhaa!" Gin kept behind her and started tickling her sides.

"Don't make me sound all fluffy, Ran-chan. Ichi-berry's in the best hands he could be. I know these things."

Creep.

"Creep." Glad to know there was someone else sane here. Even if she didn't actually dress herself in clothes.

Why was she following him anyway?

'_Ichigo, please get back here. I can't understand the dead like you do.'_

---

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Grand Fisher was different now, an arrancar like Nel but his appetites hadn't changed at all.

'_KING, LET ME MAKE IT SUFFER.' _He let go on his control on the voice for a minutes and felt his body move without his control and red hate flew out of his arm, hitting the hollow on its back. Then he knew to dodge the counter and took control of himself and dived Zangetsu into its neck.

It didn't break through but it did bleed.

"GRAAAH!" He was feeling those other senses again. Everything around him had that taste and it was very different from humans. Defiantly not as bland but not the deliciousness of a shinigami either. It was like…

'_Like a diet soda. Its not real and is just bad for you.' _Grand Fisher was afraid and so were Pesche and Dondochakka. Nel stood there, transfixed. His body had been fighting on automatic while he was thinking- neither he or his hollow were in control and at the same time they both were.

If Ichigo thought about it later, he'd have noticed that when he finally sliced through his monster, happily, that the voice never came back. He won but it wasn't without damaged. Nothing to serious though.

"I-Ichigo?" Why was she scared? Was she scared of him?

'_She thinks I'm going to kill her!' _His insanity was gone now but he still felt, smelled, and tasted things like before. Ichigo couldn't remember a time when he had felt so good.

Nel was practically trembling by the time he kneeled down in front of her and carried her onto her shoulder.

"NO NO NO DON'T EAT ME. NEL TASTE BAD!" Her brothers looked like they were going to fight him too. Like he was going to hurt a defenseless little girl.

"Nel, I'm not going to hurt you. This is no place for a little girl, even if she does have her brothers. We're all going to Las Noches, alright?" he left her blow her nose in his shirt.

If anybody like Renji or Ikkaku found out he did this, he'd never live it down.

Ichigo started trodding the sand, looking like an idiot, and called for the others.

"Hey why aren't you coming along?" Nel clapped furiously from his shoulder.

"BAWABAWA!!!"

---

Underneath the Quincy hospital were three Kurosakis, one Inoue, One Arisawa, two Ishida, and four full time workers at the Urahara Shoten. And Yoruichi Shihouin who didn't want to be grouped with the morons and babies.

"We're not the ones slurping milk." Karin quick tongue reminded them all of Ichigo. After a week everybody was caught up with everything. Tatsuki wasn't allowed to leave now either, since Hitsugaya spotted her.

"But why? Why couldn't my son find a nice shinigami girl and give me grandchildren?!" Isshin's only care was the lack of grandchildren he'd get.

"Oh shut up already! Ichigo's gay you morons!" _That_ brought another stunned silence in the room when Tatsuki started beating Isshin's head.

"It does make sense…Isshin, the Kurosaki names ends with you. Started with you two now that I think about it. Can't fail much more then that." Yuzu couldn't understand the strange hostility between he dad and Shihouin-san, so she asked.

"Oh-ho oh. So you haven't told them everything. C'mon Tanimonban, fess up." The girls were told of their shinigami heritage, but not of what Tanimonban really meant.

"Uhh…Kisuke will you?"

"Fine. Way to fan to see you suffer but I'd rather not smell your blood tonight. You goat." Kisuke Urahara was an instant favorite for the girls. He seemed to know the perfect insults and when to say them.

"You see, about two hundred years ago, Somebody named Tanimonban was supposed to marry someone named Shihouin. Coincidently, they were both two of the five royal families in the Seireitei and it was a very good match- two captains, the kids would have been strong. But Isshin left Yoruichi at the alter and the families have been fighting since. Isn't that about the time you "accidentally" made Shaolin a lesbian?" Quite murmurs went around, most of them insulting to Isshin.

"Oh! Does that mean Ichigo has to wear those funny head things like Kuchiki-san?" Orihime couldn't imagine Ichigo doing something so ridiculous. His hair wasn't nearly long enough for that.

"Yoruichi, why don't _you_ marry Ichigo?! You can probably make him straight again!"

"DAMN IT ISSHIN ICHIGO'S ALREADY _WITH_ SOMEBODY. Kinda." A week without karate gave Tatsuki little to do in order to vent but Karin showed her therapeutic Isshin hitting. It was like hitting Ichigo without the guilt.

Thoughts turned somber again as Isshin tried to figure out who his son liked- he was the only one not really aware of his son's affection for Aizen. Except maybe Ichigo. Dumbasses, both of them.

"Hey, she's starting to wake up." Earlier in the morning to all their surprise they found Nemu Kurotsuki unconsciousness laying on their doormat. Time to find out what was going on in the Seireitei.

---

The trip from Nowhere, Hueco Mundo went by much quickly on the giant black worm. One tall arrancar stood against the top of the wall right in front of him and Nel looked as if she knew him.

From his lap she tried hiding in his shirt and he wasn't going to fight her. She looked more scared then around the child eating hollow.

"Who are you and why did you bring that weak shit back here?" Ah. An Asshole. Amazing how quickly their population grew in the past eight months.

"Oh just get out of the way already. Do you really have to pick on a little kid?" A double crescent blade swung around him and Ichigo got really mad. If he wanted a fight then he'd better be ready to die. He was on a roll tonight. But before he could reach for Zangetsu they were interrupted.

"Nnoitra, please do explain to me how you knew what happened to Neliel, won't you? And it may be best for you to remember Ichigo Kurosaki, as he is your better."

Out of no where Sousuke Aizen appeared and walked over to Ichigo, stopping only to smile at the arrancar in his arms.

"So that's what happened to you. Gin will be glad to have this little mystery solved. Well Nnoitra?"

Chapter Sixteen (Cruel Words)

Kenpachi was confused. Earlier that day there was the funeral service for Aizen, the moron who died without even giving a good fight. Kido-loving ponce.

That wasn't the problem though.

"Where the hell are my officers?!" They just disappeared. Sure Ikkaku was the 3rd Captain now- he made the bald bastard leave- and Renji worked under Kuchiki- he thought it'd be "cute" to have Yachiru dress up like a bunny for the Kuchiki chick he had a crush on. Well, he got a Kuchiki for his troubles alright. One of the new graduates answered. Little prick tested into 12th seat.

"Uhh..ah… uh. Ayasegawa is in the process of being transferred." Kenpachi sighed and hoped no body would pay attention to this shit. Seriously with all of the dip-shits in his service heading to Vice-Captain and Captain positions _they_ might think he was doing a good job or something.

"Do I even want to know where?"

"To Captain Ukitake, sir." Captain Tuberculosis. Well at least Yumi'll being charg- oh fuck. The 13th squad doesn't know what's about to happen to it. Fruitcakes.

"An' what about Yachiru?"

"With the Shinigami Women's Association."

"At least she's not the one attacking people tonight then. What are ya doing here anyway?"

"Captain Unohana told me to tell you that Hanataro had better turn up in the next forty-eight hours or Yachiru gets another check up."

'_The hell is going through the dip-shit's heads?! The only person stupid enough to kidnap a member of the 4__th__ was..the ryok.. Oh.' _Hehe. The small officer looked scared at Kenpachi's laugh and wondered not for the first time if there was an error in the paperwork.

Doubtful though. Surely Captain Kyouraku stayed on top of these matters, right?

---

"I'VE BEEN INCLINED…TO BELIEVE THEY NEVER WOULD!" The patrons at the bar, normally dirty and filled with less then polite men, were now huddled in one corner of the place trying slowly to exit the place. Earlier in the evening one of the Gotei 13 Captains, a woman, strolled in with some rather meek looking shinigami all armed with buckets and rags and they started _cleaning_ the place. There were booze stains more then sixty years old there but they had it sparkling clean. They left and the _other _women came in, already partially drunk.

They were probably shinigami but they were all wearing normal clothes. Then the singing started when the palest and second most drunk one- Momo Hinamori- suggested they sing some of Rangiku's favorite songs. Three hours later and two small dark haired girls, Nanao Ise and Soi Fong, were still singing the strange songs. By far those three were the most drunk in the entire place and they were there until about 2 am but the barkeep wasn't about to tell armed women to leave their booze.

"I'M GOING TO KILL THOSE FUCKING VIZARDS!" The girls pinned down Hinamori and dragged her out of the bar.

Whoever these Vizards were, he kind of pitied them.

---

Nnoitra was spending some quality time in Szayel for what he confessed doing to Neliel. He would have to find ways to fix the arrancar immediately in order to replace him- Neliel was one of their best.

And still wrapped up in Ichigo's shirt. For someone as standoffish as him he had an awfully tender side for children.

"You look like a nurse." Ah, there's that scowl.

"And you look as cold and evil as you really are." It was true. With his glasses gone and his hair slicked back Sousuke knew he didn't look anything like the "kind" Captain he had been.

"Hmm. Not up to your usual standard today, are we? A bit tired?"

"Nearly dieing does that to you."

"Yes it is very stressful- but it works." The two fraccion of Neliel came by then to take the girl back to her former quarters- after sharing a few words with Ichigo first. As curious as it was it was slightly disturbing to see a gentle smile on Ichigo's face for the girl. They continued walking towards nowhere- but he wasn't going to tell Ichigo that. For the first time in days he seemed calm and normal again.

"What are those markings on your face?" Ichigo felt his cheeks and looked confused.

"Marking? I don't have anything on my face." Sousuke sighed and grazed over the red pattern like brush stroke slashes with his finger tips. '_Now or never a I guess.'_

"I think you're wrong, you know. I can be remarkably warm to people." He didn't bring his hand down and kept it on Ichigo's cheek. The only response he got was a confused "huh?". He tried again.

"I am happy that you brought yourself to Hueco Mundo. It'll give us _both_ something to look foreword to, _together." _Still nothing. If Sousuke were any other person it'd be disheartening.

"If you left leg is Christmas and your right leg is New Years, can I visit between the holidays?" He honestly couldn't believe what he just said, but it couldn't be confused, right?

"You're Christian? And where will you be visiting, we're both in this pale desert!" Ichigo swatted his hand away and wiped his cheek- apparently his hands were sweaty.

"…If I said you had a great body would you hold it against me?" There was a pause while Ichigo looked at him.

"Are you high?" Not affection, concern. At this point Sousuke was taking what he could get.

"You are astoundingly dense at times, you know that?" '_Lets give Ichigo something else to think about.' _

Sousuke grabbed Ichigo's shoulder in a hug to force them chest to chest and kissed him without hesitation.

"AH FUCK. It's just as bad out here!" Ichigo _somehow_ jumped out of his arms and to the other side of the room completely red in the face.

When all of this was over Sousuke was going to kill Grimmjow. And possibly Hallibel, whose smirk he could see above her collar.

---

It was a sad state of affairs and Orihime didn't know what she was going to do about it. Aizen was a cruel man but he helped them for Ichigo. Urahara caused all of this trouble for them but he was helping them now. Even the Soul Society had kind people trying to do the right thing, but still kind of misguided. They needed a new perspective.

And by Golly, she was going to do it!

Orihime marched right up to where Urahara was sitting with Yoruichi and Kurosaki-san and bowed her head low.

"Please teach me to be a shinigami!" Ishida's glasses cracked. The girls were off with Nemu in a rare trip to the city to teach her how to be humanlike.

"Great idea! Where's your weapon?" Isshin looked very happy. He used to help the new kids all the time. Orihime pointed to her Barrettes while his friends snickered.

"Good luck with that Isshin. Good luck." Both of them looked affronted. And their cheeks were puffy to.

Ishida was still trying to get the broken glass out of his cheek.

---

"Oh Shunsui stop mumbling. You haven't had sex in seven years and that not going to change any time soon." Really Jushiro wasn't normally that crass but his best friend had been in a rut for a few weeks now. Contrary to what all people believed Shunsui didn't think of Ise in a sexual manner at all. Nope, she was like his daughter with the woman that the _really_ did love.

'_And probably will never see again, unless dead.'_ The Vizards who were outcasted a century ago killed Sousuke Aizen. And now his little Nanao-chan was getting serious with a _boy._ Put all of his years as a girl chaser in perspective.

"Stop it Jushiro. How would you feel if..if.. If Rukia was getting married to some punk!"

"I'd be happy that someone could calm her down." Yama-jiji entered the private room then and the business started. Unohana should have been there but she was with the SWA and none of them wanted to annoy the girls.

"I don't supposed either or you would like to be a part of the Royal Guard?" They had both been asked many time but denied it. It was a very lonely life and not one many wanted to take. "Of course not. Then who?"

The pickings were really slim and it showed. The Seireitei was in a dangerous position with the lack of Captains and Vices to take over duties. All that was really left were Yamamoto, Soi Fong, Retsu, Byakuya, Kommamura, Shunsui, Kaname, Toshiro, Kenpachi, and himself.

Soi Fong couldn't go, Byakuya and Toshiro were too inexperienced, as was Kommamura. They didn't even consider Kenpachi- while the royal family would be safe the other members of the royal guard wouldn't.

"So it's agreed then. Kaname Tousan of the Ninth Division will be promoted to the Royal Guards."

---

"AH! Captain Hitsugaya I finished all your paperwork and mine!"

"Wah don't listen to him. _I _finished all the transfer stuff and the management papers, a much much more harder job."

Toshiro just stared at his desk letting his new "Vice Captains" argue over which one was the most helpful. He had absolutely nothing to do. Most of his day was spent doing his and Matsumoto's paperwork and yelling at her and getting her off the couch.

"Ugh, this thing stinks like sake. We're going to get it cleaned!" Something inside of his ticked off then.

"BOTH OF YOU GET YOUR MISERABLE SQUABBLING SELVES OUT OF MY OFFICE NOW!" The room went frigid and he could see their breathe and pale faces. It was silent as they slowly crept out and back to their barracks. Toshiro felt exhausted for no apparent reason so he decided to crash on the couch. The table in front of it still had a half full bottle of Matsumoto's sake and the dish.

Without even thinking he finished it off and went to the next bottle in her stash all around their office.

Chapter Seventeen ( Thistle Down)

The cool night was something both Ichigo and Chad appreciated, especially now that they could finally talk to one another alone. No Arrancar hopping around, No Gin and Rangiku, and no Sousuke practically staring him down.

"If you stayed behind I would have understood, you know?" Ichigo broke into conversation first. A white sand dune shifted reveling an alabaster dead tree, much like in Urahara's playground and training room.

"My Abuelo was very wise and brought me up well. I can't think that he would be disappointed in me for this. There would be no point in staying on the sidelines if I have to watch my friends suffer." Out of the corner of his eye Ichigo saw Chad hold out both of his arms and one hand holding the chain that his coin used to be on.

"Do you really believe that?" Without asking Chad knew he was talking about the coin.

"Ichigo even after Aizen and Soul Society I'm going to help take care of you. I don't care that you're the way you are either." The rest of what they assumed was night passed in silence. As _warm_ as Sousuke was, Ichigo was glad to have his friend with him. Maybe he didn't screw up as bad as he thought he did.

---

Sousuke did not understand what was wrong. He'd taken care to not force anything onto the boy that he didn't want, but this was too confusing for even Ichigo's normal behavior. It took two weeks for him to be calm enough just to share a bed.

It was cozy.

And then he decided to surprise Ichigo with something he probably missed. A television. Looking back, that's where it went down hill. Apparently the boy was odd no matter the social ring he was with.

But to have such a violent reaction at Ghost Bust was juts unbelievable. And it really wasn't fair at all either. None of _his _marks stayed on Ichigo's skin for long that's to his hollow powers but that bruise will be there for at least a week.

"Ichigo. I think you're being a little ridiculous." Sousuke was not about to have a serious discussion with his mate in the middle of a room with stuffed centaurs and unicorns.

'_If Gin ever manages to get Zaraki here, Yachiru will be in heaven.' _His Quinta Espada wasn't supposed to be treating Ichigo like a mother either. It was quite pleasing to see that a pink tiara didn't clash too badly with Ichigo's hair. A small hand tugged at his sleeve and Nellie held out a blue paper crown with not so dry glue and sparkles.

"Aizen-sama, yous gots at marry the princess!" The choking sound only made him smirk.

'_So no Ghost Bust… with him.' _

"No arguments Ichigo?" Sure he could admit to baiting him but his lover couldn't seem to form a response and just gaped at Neliel who was putting together a make-shift alter.

'_Enjoy your last night as a princess, Ichigo.' _

Two hours later, for no explicable reason, Isshin Kurosaki fainted.

---

"Get a move on you five! Yuzu, Karin, Ururu, Jinta, get your asses to the Middle School now! Uryu, Nemu, we've got to get to High now! MOVE IT PEOPLE!" Tatsuki was a tyrant.

"Yes'm" The four children ran away as fast as they could and Uryu wished he could have joined them. It was three days into the spring semester and they were finally allowed to return to school. Without Kurosaki, Sado, and without Orihime. The walk from the Kurosaki Clinic- where they were all staying- was slow and Nemu asked the ticking time bomb known as Tatsuki _The Question_.

"Arisawa-san, are you not upset about Inoue-san's leaving?" Uryu remembered the months of training they all went though but none more then Orihime. She went through everything just so she could have the powers of a shinigami, of all things. It took her three weeks to materialized a sword but at the cost of her barrettes. The Hibiscus design was her hilt and otherwise her powers remained the same. Objectively he knew that Inoue had released her sword but Yoruichi and the others were keeping quite about whether or not she had bankai.

It was true she was no prodigy like Kurosaki, but it didn't stop her or her crazy ideas.

"I'm fine with it. Really. She said good-bye last night and promised to contact us as much as possible. I just hope that crazy girl doesn't get into much trouble." He and Nemu shared a look. Something definitely wasn't right with Tatsuki.

"…Arisawa-san, do _you_ have a zanpakto?" At the end of the block the early bell for school rang and Tatsuki smirked.

"What on _Earth _would make you say that?" She proceeded to laugh and stomp to the main office, awaiting with their paperwork.

"Ishida-san, I think the direct negligence of her answer implies that-" he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"yes, Kurotsuki-san, she has a zanpakto like a shinigami. Always like the shinigami."

---

Over five hundred Shinigami wondered why they were summoned to the largest open felid in the Seireitei, along with Captain Ukitake, Kyouraku, and Unohana and their Vices.

"Umph!" Two blurs landed in the center of the area, one carrying Captain Akon. Yoruichi Shihouin dropped him to the ground and walked over to the Captains.

"GO get him Orihime!" Retsu cocked one eyebrow up and looked at the former Captain.

"Hello Captain Kyouraku! Ah umm." She watched the girl with long brown hair unsheathed a small sword, about the size of a tanto, and point it at Akon who was standing.

"Captain Akon of the Twelfth Division, I challenge you for you spot!"

---

Orihime felt herself get exhausted from running away from Akon's blade. Both of them had released their swords at the start of the fight and to her unfortunate luck he had a melee type of sword. Her own release didn't produce blades of any kind, but rather a tessan fan for each hand with the fairies inscribed in the coverings.

Her left side was a little numb- Urahara-sensei warned her that many in the 12th used poisoned swords even if it wasn't their ability.

"Tsubaki!" She loved her fans. Every time she went to attack it felt like a dance that only she and her fairies could do and it was none stop. She couldn't even think about the last time she paused in either attacking or healing herself and that was how she was going to win. The past 5 months were spent building up stamina. She'd never had Sado's strength , Uryu's talent, or Ichigo's ability, but she could learn to outlast her opponent. Akon was in even worse shape then she was. The higher ups in that division spent more of their time experimenting rather then training with their swords. They rarely ever saw combat, according to her teachers.

'_Nearly there!'_

In a last burst of speed Orihime dashed foreword and used her fans to pin Akon's arms to the wall.

"Super Orihime Cerebral Slam!" She head the bone crack a little while she head butted her opponent into unconsciousness. That one even made her feel a little dizzy. The crowd has really quiet.

'_Wonder why?'_ Like Yoruichi said to do she took the beat up white haori and put it on, swimming in it. Orihime turned around and paled in shock.

She didn't think the Captain Commander would be there _this _soon.

---

"Shunsui, do something." His friend prodded him in the side but he wasn't sure what to do exactly. The sweet Ryoka girl he helped hide came back to fight for a Captain's seat and won.

She won. Now Yama-jiji was probably going to kill her.

"Ryoka Orihime Inoue, what gave you the right to presume you could earn a seat of the Gotei 13?" She looked thoughtful for a minute and bopped a finger against her lips.

"Well… I think I can help. And Captain Kyouraku was just so nice I figured you guys would be friendly" Shunsui practically felt every pair of eyes turn to look at him. He knew he heard Nanao muttering something. In his peripheral vision he saw Yoruichi motioning something to Orihime-chan.

"Oh! and I can do lots of paperwork." Yama-jiji bright his cane up-

And turned around give a half-hearted toss over his shoulder.

"Shunsui, you take care of this. I expect any messes to be dealt with by you as well."

"Oh course, why wouldn't I want to help such a lovely young thing?" Even Nanao-chan's book didn't help him shake off the feeling of wrongness.

---

While Shunsui was helping the girl introduce herself, Jushiro went to find Retsu.

"Restu-sempai, what on earth? He was ready to kill the girl, we all felt it." She sighed into her cup.

"He wants new blood. Hitsugaya alone would have been fine in handling change but… you do know, right?" Since Matsumoto's betrayal, Toshiro had been getting drunk more and more often. About as bad as his Vice had been on her good days.

"One of his friends will help him soon I'm sure of that. But?"

"Jushiro, its been over two thousand and five hundred years for him. Yammamoto isn't going to last forever."

"You- he's not."

"Soon. And He's hoping that there will be at least one or two captains to keep this the Seireitei together. It is looking like our fate is in the hands of two nobles, a Ryoka, and a Demon."

"Be fair Retsu. Kenpachi isn't a demon."

"I wasn't speaking about Zaraki."

Chapter Eighteen (Friends Help Shatter the Fourth Wall)

'_I should just change my name to Daihana or something, cause 'Kenpachi' and 'Zaraki' don't mean shit anymore.' _

Kenpachi didn't understand a lot of things and he admits it. Why the hell he was suddenly the go-to didn't make any sort of sense. Missing an Officer? To the 11th! You're 7th seat's been kidnapped by former nobles? Zaraki'll do it!

He wasn't sure who he was helping that last one with- The woman, Kukaku, spent the afternoon beating her brother and the puny kid from the forth for not reporting his absence. She was fun. Unfortunately it just got worse from there. Cause of Karakura's status of constant threat, two Captains and Vice Captains had to be in the city at all times.

"Oh oh! I get to spend time with Captain Hitsugaya!"

"Shut up! I'm the one that gets to do a solo mission!" They were at it _again_. It was a shame that he didn't have a real reason to _accidentally_ hit them too hard. S'not like their Captain was gunna right out the forms.

He looked over at the couch that Toshiro Hitsugaya was slumped on, quite possible still drunk from his drink binge…that started about three days ago. Yeah, the kid was sober when they left, right?

Ukitake wanted him to fix that too. What did he look like, a pansy?

"Ken-chan, does my skirt look nice?" Kenpachi sighed and kicked them all out of the house. Kotetsu, Hitsugaya, and Yachiru were all going to middle school, while Kotsubaki took the high school. And he _had _to be there the first day.

'_What the hell is a PTA?' _Death certificates didn't have this much shit to fill out- and that includes the 'pology letter to the family.

"So your name is _Kenpachi?_ Aww, Ken-kun! It's so amazing that you've brought up such wonderful children with your wife…" Out of no where a blonde thing popped over his elbow and looked at the paper.

"They're isn't any missus." Snort. End of story. Like those spazzs from the 10th were his kids. _Why _was there a hand on his arm? Shit, the woman could reach that high?

"That's terrible.. Let me know if you _ever _need _anything_, it's Deidei." The broad had the same look that Yumi got when he cornered his...prey.

This shit was not happening. Smooches.

"See you, Ken-kun"

Unohana was never hearing about this. Or Kuchiki-hime. Or Gin or Ran.

'_Fuck it, I've got to kill her now.' _Kenpachis don't hold scented cards. They just don't.

---

Sentaro thought his day started out well- fought with Kiyone, got a good lunch, and made it to the high school earlier then he thought he would without shunpu. He walked into his sophomore class and greeted them cheerfully, only to black out a moment later. Now he was on the roof of the high school tied down with one of the missing Ryoka in front of him, a girl who looked like she could seriously hurt him, and… Vice Captain Kurotsuki?

"Lets talk, Shinigami." Sentaro gulped and hoped that Kiyone was having as bad of a time as he was.

---

Ayaka-san was very proud of her first year students. Her class had many transfers and returning students, but she could still see some of the friendships forming. Especially from _them_. Since this was only her second year as a teacher, her older coworkers warned her about the Kurosakis and how strange and stand offish they were.

'_Okay, they are a bit… Odd, but they have friends already!' _It was like magic. During recess Karin and Jinta went for the soccer field and Yachiru and Toshiro went as well, though Toshiro seemed a little too sick for the game. He looked…very sickly and lethargic, but the others were still forcing him to play. She'd better watch out for that.

Yuzu and Ururu on the other hand went for jumping rope with little Kiyone, she was probably the oldest one in the class. They were all getting along so well!

"SHUT UP YOU WHITE HAIRED DWARF!"

"GO TO HELL!"

"AT LEAST WE'RE NOT HUNGOVER!"

"Haha, they got you Snowy!" Ayaka blinked and blew the whistle for recess to be over. She'd never seen a group fight before, but she was almost certain that Yachiru wasn't supposed to dance around proclaiming them her best friends.

She also didn't think one girl could break someone's nose so fast.

"NOO CAPTAIN!" What? The peaceful girls ran up to them and Kiyone appeared to be trying to stop the rumble, but got caught in as did the other girls.

More whistling. Still nothing.

"Pl-please stop!"

"KUROSAKI?! You traitors!" There was blood now. Ayaka would have given them all detention…

…except that she was running it today.

"EVERYBODY INSIDE, leave those monsters alone!" When the bells rang, she looked for the demons, only to find broken equipment, rustled dirt, and gratuitous amounts of blood on the concrete. But they were gone. A soft clunk was heard form her desk.

"You need it more then I do." Sake. Perfect.

---

If anyone heard Sousuke muttering 'interesting' they were very adept at ignoring Ichigo's moans. It just wasn't fair at all. Sou's body pressed him heavily into the wall and made quick work to the open color of his clothes- his lover was never too happy that all the bites healed soon after he spent so much time and effort into making them. Ichigo smirked as he licked the scar on Sou's earlobe.

During one of their more daring nights, Sousuke decided to taunt him with his reiatsu. Rangiku was able to reconnect the earlobe just fine, but the scar stayed there, like most hollow wounds do.

Ichigo nibbled the ear again and inhaled the reiatsu. If he thought it was addicting before it only got worse after is first real taste of it. It was like a hot salsa- cool to touch but burns and leaves and aftertaste.

"Ugh…" Sousuke's thigh found itself against his groin as the weight on his chest lessened.

He hoped no one would come down the hallway. He was tired of getting interrupted like this.

---

"What are they doing in there?"

"No idea. Rukia used to mention what the Shinigami Women's Association did to bully the government into letting them have their way. Think Sousuke will listen?"

"Ran does whatever she likes, approval or not. As does Hallibel. And Nel…"

"Doesn't explain why the fuck Syazel's in there." Ichigo and Gin looked over at their partners, Grimmjow, as he just stared at the sealed door. "His brother Ill forte told me. Charlotte Coolhorn's in there too." Gin balked a little while Ichigo turned green.

"Yeah, I know" Rangiku thought it was a good idea to start the Hueco Mundo chapter of Women's groups. For the better part of the day Grimmjow, Ichigo, and Gin had sat in front of the doors wondering what was going on inside of them. It was an unlikely trio but it worked itself out unusually. At least one of them were always ready for a fight and the results were interesting.

Ichigo was happy to find someone to vent on without worrying. Grimmjow screamed how it was better then the fruitcake Tousan(Ichigo wondered if in the distant part Grimmjow and Kenpachi were related somehow). Gin just enjoyed messing with both of their heads. Just as Ichigo and Grimmjow were going to go for their 4th fight of the day loud giggles broke out from the doors along with several squeals.

"…fuck that shit. I'm nobody's whipping bitch, but I'm getting out of here." fearing for their safety the trio hide themselves in the deepest parts of Las Noches until the next day.

Before Aizen's mentally checked out he wondered about where Gin and Ichigo were. The make-overs given the Syazel and Coolhorn wiped all coherent thought out. Sado was kind enough to get him away with his dignity intact.

---

Orihime knew before she would be accepted by everybody she would have to prove herself, so it came a shock to her when she found two presents sitting on her new desk. Well, new to her anyway.

In one box signed "from the 8th XOXO" was an obi with a similar pattern to Captain Kyouraku's beautiful haori but it was green and had sharper flowers then his. Shun Shun Rikka fit in perfectly at her side. When her sword first materialized she felt the loss of something- her barrettes. It was like the last memories of her brother were gone but now there was a second present. It was probably cheaper then most would expect from a member of the Kuchiki clan, but Rukia knew her.

It was a large hair clip, pure black with the hibiscus engraved and painted in. Orihime had been wearing it since she got there this morning.

"Come in! Oh, hello Captain Kyouraku!" He was easily her favorite person in the Soul Society- he was unconditionally nice.

"How are you settling in, Orihime-chan?" Small talk went on for a while and she saw that he was starting to look troubled.

"Is something wrong?" She didn't do anything wrong, at least Yoruichi would have said something by now. He paused for a minute before hiding under his straw hat.

"You already mentioned that your doing this to help your friends. Why? They betrayed you to death."

"No, they didn't. They did the best that they could. We're…we're like sea glass! We get broken from a bottle and are all sharp and jagged. Then we just keep getting chipped and scraped until all of our edges are eaten away. And one day someone sees all the colorful pieces of glass that are safe to handle and we're put into a jar- just because we're nice together. We're all just worn pieces of sea glass Captain Kyouraku."

---

They're her Best Friends EVER! They even got Toshiro to lighten up, but that might have been all the painkillers they shoved down his throat- Karin kicked him in the head.

So far Karin was her favorite, but Yuzu and Ururu loved cute things as much as she did! Kiyone was passed out on the couch- she wasn't fun at _all_. Honestly, why would someone want to stop a fight.

Thunk! '_This is so nice…'_ Yachiru jumped on Snowy's lap and put her head on Karin's Yuzu was asleep too, slumped over the edge of the couch with Jinta next to her. Only Ururu stood up( Kiyone was in the arm chair cuase she was a big girl).

"Whasss now is it?"

"Shut up Toshiro."

Best Friends EVER.

Chapter Nineteen (Assembling the Board)

It had taken Aiko weeks to finish the dolls but it was entirely worth it. Since the shinigami didn't offer any clear pictures on what any of the Ryoka looked like except for stupid things like reiatsu levels and bankai and nonsense like that. But some of the descriptions were enough to make an Ichigo Kurosaki doll, along with one of her own. Playing with the dolls along with others that she made over the years kept her occupied during the most boring of days.

Even the guards knew not to interrupt the Princess when she was planning her wedding-to-be. Eventually.

'_If only I could met him soon…' _The Ryoka Kurosaki was so awesome and perfect. He stormed the barracks of the Seireitei and help bring to light the one who murdered the Central Forty-Six and _then_ he just became even cooler when he joined with the traitor. She could have any crimes against his record taken away- he didn't need the Shinigami and they'd see how much they needed someone as cool as him.

Ichigo wasn't just a bad-ass. No, what Aiko loved about him was his hair. It was supposed to be like it was bleached, but all natural. She giggled while playing with her own waist long rosy hair. It was fun being the different one.

"Playing with dolls again I see, Aiko-hime." Naruhito, her older brother walked into her playroom looking very tense.

Truthfully he wasn't her older brother, more like her 4th cousin removed. And he was only twenty years old compared to her 1300, although their physical appearances would make other think differently. It was probably an ironic twist of fate that the most powerful spiritual person in existence had decedents with little more reiatsu then humans, and age just as quickly. Everyone except her, that is. And right now the only two family members alive were herself and her "brother" Naruhito. There had been worries about succession and everybody was waiting for a male to be born with even enough reiatsu to compete with a low seated officer but none yet.

The idiot have the nerve to put a hand on his sword. '_As if he even could hold it properly.'_ Another little known fact about the royal family was that they all had zanpakto, though mostly useless. Hers would disagree.

"Idiot, are you honestly going to try to kill me? I have to control my reiatsu just to make sure you aren't stunned still." Her brother looked a little like her though. He had the same pale skin but his hair was a much darker pink, almost red but that wasn't uncommon. She'd once had a cousin with bright blonde hair, somehow. Come to think of it, Reiki might have been her mother. Ah well, she was long dead.

"Shut up. We don't have to fight for the throne, you can have it."

"…Aiko-hime do not fool around in times like this. Act your age for once! Our king is dying, as is his General Yammamoto. We need a strong leader and a fight is the only way to tell who would win!" All it took was a moment of release and a glare from her eye before Naruhito was drooling on the floor.

"You be King. In thirty years at most you'll be dead anyway and I'll be in charge. The only condition is that I can marry whomever I choose, understand that?" The guards helped him out and she went back to her dolls.

Aiko almost wished that Kurosaki were interested in the royal politics. She could imagine him slicing through Naruhito without a thought and turn to her.

'_Keep having fun Kurosaki-kun and don't worry about a think. Kill the Central Forty-Six again and I'll clear everything for you.' _But first she had to get rid of that Tousan. It wouldn't do to have him hand over her position to whomever he was serving. She was sure that it wasn't her family as much as he insisted.

---

Kasak relived that night everyday for a hundred years now. Unlike what the others in his group and even those bastards Aizen and Tousan thought he didn't die and survived thanks to the tender hands of the 4th division, only to be thrown into the Maggot's Nest for insanity. His captain took the fall for Aizen after he made them all into monsters and Tousan killed his other comrades. The door to his cell creaked open- odd. Usually people tried to forget about the shinigami and civilians down here.

The figure had to be a girl and a petite one at that wrapped nicely in a cloak that hide reiatsu, from what he could tell at least.

"Former Shinigami Kasak, you were involved with the Vizard Incident a centaury ago, weren't you? Tell me everything." Without him noticing there was a blade to his neck and the girls arm was viable. She was a Vice Captain and would have outranked him if he were in office.

"Bah. What would a girl like you care." He spat at her feet. There was no reason for him to like his former compatriots. She didn't even seem to be fazed about the conditions of his imprisonment either. Selfish thing.

"You'll tell me, or I'll drag your body outside and let them find you." That was enough. Staying here was hell, but escape attempts were a one way ticket to a lab to be dissected and experimented on.

Kasak told her everything he knew.

---

Several weeks passed since she told Jushiro about Genryusai dying and it was finally happening. His body was old and his reiatsu was great- it was a catch-22. If they didn't bind some of his reiatsu, the force eventually would crush his bones and organs to death and if they did he'd die from shock and withdrawal. The only captains she allowed in the man's house (she knew he wanted privacy) were Shunsui and Jushiro. Three more coughs were heard from the bed room and they all felt his life fading more and more.

They'd all spoken to him and thought about his last request. Shunsui was they're new Captain Commander.

Retsu felt a little frightened. As did Jushiro, but he was too busy halving the sake that Shunsui brought with him, she had her own bottle carefully hidden.

"Well Captain-Commander Kyouraku, what is your first order?" Jushiro couldn't believe he just slurred that out. His best friend tilted his hat downwards and looked out of the window.

"We're all sea glass, huh? Well Jushiro, I believe it's time that we bring some of our old friends back. Get Kenpachi and Hitsugaya's squad back here. Send an envoy to Urahara and the rest and… I'll be sending Nanao-chan to collect the Vizards. We'll deal with the problems in the morning. Til then, we drink!"

And there went the jug in his hand. If this was his last night free of responsibilities, by god it was going to be a good one.

---

Sentaro couldn't believe what on earth was happening. General Yammamoto dies out of no where and suddenly Captain Hitsugaya isn't a Shinigami anymore?

Karakura had been doing good things for his captain, for one the drinking stopped and he seemed like a much nicer and care free person. He and Yachiru spent most of their time with a bunch of human kids (though he suspected there was more to them then that.)

"What on earth is the Gotei-13! Stop saying such ridiculous things, I've got an essay to write." It was him but he…just forget everything about Shinigami or him even being dead.

"Cut the crap kid we don't have time for this shit. Get the hell outta ya gigai and get your ass into the sekaimon." Captain Zaraki had it with it too. Kiyone stayed unusually silent- after all what could you do? There was a clatter outside and Yachiru popped in.

"I brought help." She was somber too. Captain Hitsugaya's friends ran in, three girls and one boy. The light haired girl went first.

"Toshiro! We're all going to the Soul Society! They're not trying to kill us anymore." She and the one in the skirt kept going on about the academy while the boy complained about school in general. The last girl looked at his captain oddly.

"Toshiro? What's wrong?

"…What on Earth is the social society?" The other girls stopped gossiping and paused.

"I think we should go get dad. And Urahara-san."

---

Luppi was not pleased at all with his latest assignment. Go looking for a Vasto Lorde, indeed. It was a joke really. All the arrancar had this mission at some point in time but no success. It was more like hazing then an actual job, but irritating none the less.

"Oh where are you, you imaginary thing? Here you stupid Vasto Lorde!" Luppi felt the reiatsu before the red light blasted the side of his face off.

He should be happy. He was the first one to find one. His last thoughts were about cursing Grimmjow, however, since he gave him the mission instead of going himself.

'_Cheating death never pays'_

Chapter Twenty (Empty Courage)

Sajin really didn't have too much trouble accepting the exiles back into the Soul Society. Captain Shihouin helped during Ichimaru and Kurotsuki's defection, whilst Captain Urahara helped and Tanimonban seemed generally nice- he didn't mind the fur at all and his daughters were delightful. As for the vizards, well, everybody deserved the second chance like he has and the Vizard Corp was being headed by Shinji Hirako, the former 5th division captain.

Strangely he wasn't too upset over the loss of his former lieutenant. That was all that Sajin believed and he payed no mind to the rumors going around. He wasn't going to let himself mourn the loss of his own Captain Commander anymore especially not when the Soul Society was in such disarray.

'_They are like infants...'_ The older captains felt the loss of Yamamoto much worse then those like Soi Fong, Kuchiki, Inoue, Zaraki, and Hitsugaya. The poor kid apparently blocked all of his memories of being a shinigami away while in the human world. The four kids he'd been keeping company with seemed to be helping him but everyone in the room could feel the loss from Matsumoto.

"Oi, attention please." Kyouraku was nothing like Yamamoto but it worked well anyway.

"I know there's been a lot said about what I did recently and a lot of rumors, as there normally is. So I'm going set ya'll straight." Did he _have_ to drink even at the meetings?

"The Vizards are not responsible for the deaths of te Central Forty-Six, any member of the Royal Guard, nor the death of Captain Sousuke Aizen. As it stands our only enemies are Gin Ichimaru, Mayuri Kurotsuki, Rangiku Matsumoto, and Ichigo ...Kurosaki. I know some of you 're going to fight that until the day someone dies, but that's the stance we're taking. If you choose to believe something different, by all means just make sure it doesn't come back to me." They were dismissed with mixed responses. Any fool would have noticed that Kyouraku didn't say that was the truth, just that was what they wanted to believe. Tanimonban seemed unusually reserved.

"Is there something wrong Captain Tanimonban?"

"Its just Isshin. Haven't used the name Tanimonban in ages, so its weird." Indeed, when the three Captains, Shihouin, Urahara, and Tanimonban were instated (for the 3rd,8th, and 5th respectfully) the last lady Tanimonban came and scolded the family. It was amusing beyond all the levels in should have been. It might ave had something to do with the shadow puppet show occurring behind it.

"Well Isshin, something seems to be wrong. You're not as jubilant as usual." The man tensed even through the steps out of the First Division and was silent for a few more minutes.

"How are you supposed to fight your son to death?"

"What brought that question? Even if your daughters were out of school enough to fight they wouldn't have access to betray the Seireitei, or am I missing something?"

"For sixty years I lived in the human world two decades ago I took a name and got married and everything. For twenty two years I was Kurosaki, like my son Ichigo is, and like my daughters used to me."

"Ichigo is your son?!" There was a wide grin on his face and the excited nature came back.

"Yeah. As off track that boy is he is 100% Tanimonban and my son. Though I can't say I blame him for leaving like he did..."

That night Sajin knew what he was going to write to Kaname about. His friend would be sickened by what this war was doing to families in both worlds.

---

For the first time in ages, Rukia felt like she was actually helping somebody. Ever since Ichigo had left she didn't quite know what the do. He was one of her best friends and he was clearly in the right but at the same time she couldn't betray her home. He probably understood that though.

Now, however, she could help his sisters. Though technically both Karin and Yuzu were not heirs apparent, Karin was more likely to enter the ranks fo the shinigami while Yuzu acted like a lady, though with a sword.

"Yes, thank you very much for inviting me to tea Rukia-san." Yuzu always had more manners then her family and used these tea sessions to practice even more social etiquette that was being drilled in. The Kuchiki' s were the same level so some informality was allowed.

"It is no trouble at all Yuzu-chan. I was in your position a while ago too." The next day She was planning on stopping by the Academy for Karin's free period and spar with her.

From what she could understand, the girls knew they're brother became a shinigami to save a dear friend of his. Neither of them realized that it was for her and thanks to her brother that she was alive.

They'd probably figure it out eventually but until then she'll be the girl who somehow knew they're favorite foods and activities without even asking.

'_Ichigo, I'm sorry, but I'll help them, alright you big lug?'_

---

Soi Fong's day was full of irritants. First she had to go to the funeral of her former Vice Captain, who never really recovered from Ichimaru's attack even with Unohana's help. Then Yoruichi-sama was somewhere not to be found. And now there was a letter from the Maggot's Nest that needed her immediate attention.

Prisoner 57 had been killed in his cell by a shinigami that was not one of her wardens. And she _knew _who it was.

The means of entry, the murder itself, and the fact that Kasak was the last non-vizard to have been around for the incident a centaury ago.

Rather then make a fuss she crumpled the orders up and trashed them. So, fine, Momo killed someone basically in a hell anyway. The needed to get anger out anyway and that was behavior that she could understand.

What she couldn't get though, was Retsu's apparent dislike for the Ryoka Inoue. She was kind and respectful enough and the girl actually cleaned some of the ...messiness from Kurotsuki's captaincy that Akon didn't even bother to correct.

'_Ah well. These matters will be decided during the next SWA meeting and we'll see if Inoue makes it in.' _

Soi Fong looked through some of the applications on her desk since she needed a vice captain and soon. She wasn't as crazy as Ukitake was and try to do all the work on her own.

But where would she find a suitable enough minion?

---

"Tatsuki?" Unlike the others Nemu decided to stay in the Human world in the apartment with Ishida and try to be as human like as possible.

"Yeah Nemu-chan?"

"I think I am a lez bean. Or is it a carpet cleaner? I'm not sure." The other girl had no idea what to say or wonder how Nemu picked up those words.

"Oh, and Ishida-kun, Chizuru-chan said that we'll both " be coming" after school, but she didn't say where. Is that her house or my room?"

Was that blood? Neither Tatsuki nor Uryu were capable of giving her a single answer.

'_Ah well. Maybe Ms. Ochi will be able to answer this question as well. She constantly demands answers from us, so its only fair.' _

Life was just so much more fun without her father.

---

He looked down the table and saw the Ten Espada seated and the Privions standing along the wall, as well as Gin, Ichigo, Rangiku and Sado in his side vision.

"Wonderful news, members of Las Noches. The Shinigami Commander and the Spirit King are dead." There was some gasping and rustling around but quite a few people in the hall already knew about it.

"And as it is the successor has barely enough reaitsu to combat a Menos. The Vizards have joined with the Seireitei as the Vizards Crop and several high ranked exiles have taken the post back as Captain." He had told Ichigo this last night so he would be calm by the meeting. Sousuke didn't mind, the Soul Society's blunder made everything all the better for him.

"And now, Ladies and Gentlemen, we begin the fight. Stark, Hallibel, Barragan , Ulquiorra, and Sado, you will be invading and attacking the Shinigami of the Seireitei. I will be joining you at some point. Your prime objective is not to kill, but to cause all the havoc you can- take any Numerous or Fraccion that are needed."

"Gin, Ichigo. You will enter the Royal Palace once Tousan opens the gate. Kill whomever you need but secure the throne. The rest fo you wait if back up is needed or to defend Las Noches. Who knows, the Shinigami might actually cross through. Good night and rest well for the morning."

---

"ARGH!" The last gurgle of blood was heard from the barracks. Not a single Guard expected to have a traitor among them- some one would have noticed in the close quaters. Kaname locked the bodies in one room and made a note from them to be cleaned.

In Five minutes he was going to open the door to Las Noches and let the two fighting helots have their fun. He didn't see the small smirking girl hiding behind a pillar in a way that would make even Shihouin jealous or the Kurosaki doll in her hand.

---

"WAKE UP! WAKE UP YOU FUCKTARDS!" Izuru groaned and rolled over.

'_Please don't let this be an "emergency" training morning...'_

"KIRA YOUR ASS OUT OF BED NOW! We're under attack from your old Captain." And that was when Izuru heard the noise and scuttering outside as well as the pressure of hollows. Madarame's face was in front of his in seconds by the window.

"What are they?"

"Apparently the Hollows have been becoming like Shinigami. We've got to move! Get the newbies to 4th Division and let Unohana direct them through he sewers. Get the seated officers to the gates now! Go!" Dimly he hard his Captain yell at the 3rd seat to get a squad of five and get to the Academy.

'_These..these monsters are human?!__'_


	4. Heaven and Hell

AN: Well, thank you for sticking with me for all this. I have a sequel sort of planned but I may or may not do it. There are a couple of ideas in this world I'd like to do, so you may see a few one shots or something.

**Title**: Undermining the Mission **Pairings**: Aizen/Ichigo and others**Rating**: PG13**Warning**: Yaoi, some violence. OC alert.**Summary**: Not one day into the Soul Society and Ichigo breaks Urahara's plans. Neglecting to tell information has long and strange consequences. **Disclaimer**: Don't own Bleach or anything affiliated with it

Chapter Twenty-one (you missed the euology)

It was looking more and more like a disaster for the Gotei 13 as the early morning passed into late afternoon. Somehow the causalities were limited to the lowest of cannon fodder and while the officers were the most bloody and exhausted, there were casualties as of yet.

Retsu took the time to notice that most of the arrancar avoided _Captain _Inoue who had taken to plastering herself with Hitsugaya and healing the 11th swiftly. The girl reminded her too much of a hollow for comfort and was no above believing she had something to do with this.

Another one of the hollows came up close to her only to be sliced in two when a distinct fight made itself known to the entire Seireitei.

"YOU HIDEOUS MOTHER FUCKER. YOU CUT MY HAIR!" In the main courtyard, Jushiro's Vice Captain, Yumichika Ayasegawa smirked with a handful of hair, held back by Hisagi and Iba. The arrancar that's screamed was being held by a group of girls, all of hem muttering how it can be fixed.

A dark haired one with saber tooth mask landed on the roof in front of her with another with long blonde hair like a bull pulled a flash boom off.

"RETREAT FOR NOW!" With a speed that some of the shinigami couldn't match all of the still living hollows disappeared to parts untraceable but everyone was happy for the reprieve.

"Isane, while there will undoubtly be a Vice Captain's meeting, would you please…"

"Yes, I'll take care the wounded." her vice shunpued towards some of the crowds and her men and woman flittered through to start the healing. The meeting had already started by the time she arrived.

"And I said, I don't give a damn Isshin. You and Kisuke are going to Palace now to see what going on. YOU ARE DISMISSED!" Kisuke all but dragged Isshin out of the room before Shunsui went off on the rest of the captains.

"Kenpachi, your men are fine right? Replace Ikkaku's squad with one of yours at the academy." Retsu swore she heard a groan and something about PTAs.

"Hitsugaya, Orihime-chan, I want you both to get your divisions ready for an active assault in Hueco Mundo. Kuchiki, Kommamura, Kenpachi, stay with the main assault team in the Seireitei and keep them out of the inner courts. Yoruichi, Soi Fong, take control over Kisuke's and Isshin's divisions until they get back and work on protecting the first 5 districts and the rest of the nobles. Call Kukaku if you must. Jushiro, stay with me and Retsu. We've got to pick off the stronger ones. Ikkaku, take your men and head the earth. As much as were needed right now there are no postings there. Spread them and go!"

Normally the meetings with Shunsui had little arguments over who gets what but there were no questions today. The missions weren't perfect but nothing was at this point.

---

"This is bull shit." Whosever brilliant idea it was to keep over a hundred numerous in one building had to be shot, and soon. In an attempt to keep things under some semi balance of control each of the fifteen fraccion in charge had to look over six or seven numerous but it still wasn't helping.

Lilinette, Apache, Mila-Rosa, and Sun-Sun were comforting Charlotte and plotting how to kill that shinigami that ruined it hair. Quiet frankly he didn't know what to call the transvestite anymore then the shinigami did. Things had been awkward from him since Nnoitra had been demoted beyond all recognition into a project for Szayel. Now in their recess, all the arrancar felt a hype they hadn't in years- active battle with shinigami.

All of Grimmjow's fraccion were in prime condition and took charge, as did Barragan's. His job was to make sure people didn't die when they didn't have to- he learned that from the Espada before the Privions.

"Oi, Telsa! He over here and help us track down the pretty boy that hurt Charlotte!" He smiles a little more and walked over to the group. None of the fraccion would die today, though the numerous would probably rack up serious deaths.

From what he heard from the other crowd, Avirama and Il Forte were planning on dive bombing some forth division girls hiding in the sewers.

---

"Which way now?" Though the royal guards were taken care of by Tousan, there were still the guards in general and other denizens of this plain other then the royal family. Off shoots, servants, and the like that had to be dealt with. For the most part they had stayed inside the main palace and only dealt with guards and a few servants that weren't smart enough to run away from the three.

"Yeah Kana-chan, ya should know the way tah tha throne by now." Gin wasn't showing it but he was more worried about Rangiku then anyone actively in the mission. She was in charge of defending Las Noches from any shinigami that might try to break in- probably looking for _his_ blood more then anyone else. The hallway they were racing down was filled with portraits of people all decorated in patterns, with few repeats except for a pink haired child and an old man looking well past his prime. The _former_ King.

"So he's behind there?" Seeing as they had no key Ichi-berry broke the door down- he was very good at breaking pieces of buildings. Gin nearly laughed at what they found inside.

"S-stay b-b-back." The new "king" looked piss scared holding a katana as if it being sharp would be enough to stop them.

'_Whas with them?' _Ichi-berry and Kana-chan looked back behind the doors and then he heard the rapid footsteps approaching. Apparently a captain or two was sent to stop them.

"Ichimaru, Kurosaki, who is heading here?"

"Well one a' them is Kisuke and the other… I dunno." Ichi-berry grimaced and went to block a pillar of stone being thrown at him.

"The other one is Isshin Tanimonban. Why are _you_ here dad?" His eyebrows twitched and Gin knew that this little battle was going to be fun.

"Aw Berry! I would 'ave dressed up if I knew." The king whimpered behind us in the and ducked behind a throne.

"Ichigo…stop it. We can still get you out of here. Isshin screwed up but do your other friends deserve this?" Urahara looked like he was trying to calm down all the parties but that wouldn't work tonight.

"Shut the hell up Geta-Boshi."

---

"Think we should do something yet?" Yammy, Aaroneiro, Szayel, Zommari, Grimmjow, Nel, and Rangiku were all waiting in the meeting room, slightly pissed that they were missing on out on the fighting going on. Rangiku perked up and alarmed Zommari, Grimmjow, and Yammy who had been staring at her.

Zommari seemed to think she was a seduction demon sent to destroy their faith in Aizen-sama. Ichigo had always been kind enough to hit him for her. The other two were more interested in her boobs but she was used to that.

"Did any of you feel that?" It happened a moment later again when the spirit pressure in the room practically sky rocketed from nothing to all consuming. There was a deafening roar and before Rangiku could do anything to stop it, a chunk of the ceiling came crashing down with a large fang, impaling itself into Yammy's stomach.

The alarms decided to go off then.

"Fuck no…" Aaroneiro dropped to the floor like her were comatose. Grimmjow's words sumed it up perfectly.

"Nel…Nel go through Tousan portal and get them. Tell them its an emergency. GO NOW!" The small girl sprinted off and a tiny figure no more then half her size started appearing from the dust and sand that was falling inside. Even Grimmjow was slightly trembling.

It wasn't a shinigami that attacked Las Noches, but instead a Vasto Lorde. Rangiku held onto Ashcat and prayed that this wouldn't be the end of her. She still had a lot to do. She had to really settle with Gin, go back and help her former Captain, help restore the rukongai… way more then what she could do in six minutes.

And this dark purple hollow wanted to take that from her?

"Have no reserves and attack now!" Grimmjow, of course, jumped to the occasion.

---

As it was known, the total dead on the side of the arrancar were zero and over a hundred for the shinigami. Shunsui made quick moves towards one of the hollows that seemed to be in charge with dark skin and blonde hair, only to be parried away. His hat covered his vision but everything around them went still.

"What the hell?!"

"So…Sousuke, everybody was telling the true, eh? I had my suspicions a hundred years ago but you fooled me for a while too. Just curious though, why show yourself now?" Just as he though Aizen had stopped him from attack on of his servant.

The other captains stood behind him as did the uppers officers? Did for Aizen's army.

"Really? Ah, it was the paperwork wasn't it? I did over due myself a little but everybody knew that Shinji didn't do any work. You can surrender if you want everything to go easy." The bastard had the nerve to smile.

"And you cohorts? Where are they?" It was almost relaxed. He was never tense and Aizen refused to be. They might as well have been discussing a failing academy student.

"Well if you must know Kaname, Gin, and Ichi are… well by now the King's probably dead, so I guess on their way home." There was a movement behind him and before he could stop it, Sajin was rushing the traitor.

"LIES!" It wasn't pretty, but Black Coffin never was and the fox-man dropped down like bricks with only his Vice to catch him.

"So you think that a son would be willing to harm his father and mentor for you?"

'_Get away now. Spare time and get them away' _Jushiro seemed to pick up on what he was thinking and the rank-and-file shinigami ran away to get treated, some past the now still hollow army.

"Willing? Ichigo's been _waiting_ for the chance. I think I'll greet him now, if you don't mind. Stark, please continue." Aizen disappeared from their view without any warning.

'_Another illusion.'_ Not time to think, the battle started again.

---

It was true, he was very excited to see Ichigo back safe and sound. Over a hundred years of planning and everything was finally coming together with more then he thought he could have had.

"Ichi…" Sousuke felt the cero blast his side before he saw the mess his palace had become, and ran into it looking for Rangiku and Nel before anybody else.

'_What on earth is here?' _Obvious hollow, since his would wasn't healing as rapidly as it should. There was huffing and heavy pants at his side and he saw a bloody Rangiku carrying what looked like a dead Zommari.

"Ah uh ah…Vasto Lorde. I already ah uh aaah, sent for help." Another cero came their way and just missed them. Some part of him _didn't_ want his lover to be here for this.

'_This is not what I had in mind'_

Chapter twenty-two (the color of our love is dripping on the floor)

Isshin could see Kisuke fighting off Tousan but didn't have enough time to help his friend, what with his son and Ichimaru trying to take off his head. Decades of active duty came back to him in moment and as if it were automatic his blade sliced off the end of his son's left arm.

"Oh god. Ichigo I am so sorry…" A medic. They needed a competent medic and fast to re-attach the…

For the first time that morning Isshin took a good close look at his son. The past few months of distance made the widening of his shoulders and a few more inches in height more obvious. Slightly shaggier the unbelievable hair was the same as was his face except for the tattooed lines on his left cheek. The bloody stump of Ichigo's arm suddenly stopped and started regrowing itself like a hollows.

"Ichigo, what happened to you? Whatever Aizen did we can try and fix it." He had to get his son away from that mad man! But why was he laughing. For a minute the fighting stopped.

"What Sousuke did to me? Your friend Urahara gave me the hollow, not Sousuke."

"Don't Ichigo. Don't act familiar with Aizen he's bad news. Please just come home, there isn't anybody hunting us anymore!" Isshin was ready to plead with his son just to get him back. What was with that smile?

"Well. Seems like ya hav'n told ya dad about ya and '_Sou-kun!' _have ya Ichi-berry?" No. His friend were joking because his son wasn't seriously having sex with the greatest evil the Seireitei's ever faced. Isshin was going to just grab his son and run when he heard her.

"ICHIGOOOOO!" A bullet of white and green sped over to his son and climb on top of him while resting its skulled head on his shoulder. Like how Masaki used to hold _him_- no. No not going there. But Ichigo was _still_ cradling the baby like hollow.

"Nel? What are you doing here and why aren't you with Rangiku?" Small sobs came form the shoulder and Ichimaru looked like he was about to shoot away, Kisuke and Tousan eyeing each other wearily.

"huhhuh, Ichi…Las Noches is being attack and we needs back up. Grimmy says it's a Vasto Lorde. In a flash he saw his two opponents dash out leaving only Tousan behind.

He too was running towards the door and stumbled back after a hit across the chest and neck, bleeding to death.

"Princess Aiko-sama?" Isshin looked over at Kisuke and bowed with him and the child made no move to let go of her sword or take the hand away from her face.

"Wow. The reports didn't say anything about a tattoo. He's even better in person…and that reiatsu… Rise, both of you. You're here to kill the traitors, right?" Bright blue eyes raked over him and his friend and he fell to his knees again.

"Please Princess, he's just confused. Don't make me kill my son". He heard Kisuke hiss for him to get up an even try to pull him up by his shoulder but he wouldn't.

"You're Ichigo father! I don't want him dead at all. In fact, I want him alive and very safe. Get you useless idiot!" The princes marched over to the king and kicked him in the ribs.

"I'm almost wishing that they were too late to save you, you can't even stand up you were so afraid. Ichigo wasn't freighted at all, were you?"

"Isshin, I think the princess is a little crazy." He couldn't see Kisuke's eyes but everyone was staring at the small princess who was treading reds lines on the face of an Ichigo doll.

"So he's a Tanimonban? It won't be too hard to convince people. You two, I'm going over your Commander's orders. Do whatever it takes to get Ichigo back here, understand me?"

"YEAS MAM! Lets go Kisuke!" Crazy or not she wanted Ichigo alive and that was enough for him.

"I'm starting to wonder if the Tanimonban's are crazy by birthright. I mean just look at your mother what a scary lady." They both shuddered when they thought of the blonde woman who was waiting for them to screw up. The fact that she liked Yoruichi didn't help them all that much either.

---

"So I guess it's just us going into Hueco Mundo, isn't it Toshiro-kun?" None of their division members wanted to leave the Seireitei now so it was just the Captain of the 10th and 12th heading towards a very shaky portal behind the arrancar lines. The shorter captain didn't say a word as they headed off into the range, all spy like. Seeing that she had no Vice Captain yet and Toshiro's went with Ukitake, it was going to be difficult.

"What are you doing?" The dark skinned woman appeared to block their path but without a sword drawn.

"Could you uh, please move?"

"Nice try. No." Orihime looked at the portal- something was coming through it. Just how many more arrancar were in there? A spurt of blood came before the actual person, who was much larger then any of them in the group. Even the arrancar looke confused.

"Who?"

---

"Hey, pass the popcorn" It was by their nature that they were on the roof and not huddled in some "defensive" shelter inside of the academy. Even if the teachers were yelling at them for hours now and couldn't manage to get to them. Jinta, Karin, Yuzu, and Ururu laid back on the roof watching the fight between arrancar and shinigami, as if their lives weren't in danger.

Yuzu would have been quick to point out that they weren't since Ichi-ni was wouldn't let the arrancar hurt them, and they didn't seem to be interested in children.

"Don't you think we should be a little worried? All of our family is out there…" Ururu looked towards the jagged gates where fathers went through, and the one to Hueco Mundo that Toshiro would be through soon enough.

"Eh they'll be fine. Think Shiro's gunna get his memory back sometime soon?"

"Doubt it. Plus he's way more fun now. Skittles?"

"Sure, hey, that was a nice one."

"I think Rini-sensei is having a seizure. Oh a pink starburst!"

---

The two of them made it back in record time, with Gin dashing towards where he felt Rangiku and Ichigo towards Sousuke, which didn't take long at all. The man was still alive but horribly messed up. The white robes he wore were tattered and covered with blood and even his hair was dishelmed and streaked.

"Sou! What the hell's going on?!" The larger man couldn't help but smile as the sounds of screaming and fighting were heard in the safety area. He'd managed to get a barrier up and it took several direct hits for it to be successful. '_And now Ichi is safe, or at least reasonably so.' _

His lover was babbling something about blood loss and help when he took a really good look at him. Besides the marking of his hybrid status he had grown. Not like a boy who'd happened to invade the Seireitei but someone wiser and older. And wearing a purple obi around his pants.

"You wear that sash I gave you- do you even like purple? I can't seem to think of what your favorite color is." He didn't know why _he_ was the one babbling now about colors and Ichi agreed.

"Fine I'll tell you _later_ but we getting you to a healer now." Sousuke stood up straight and hugged Ichi from behind.

"What are you _doing! _There-" He kissed the top of his head before nibbling on the left ear, the same ear where _his_ scar was.

"Please just stop it this time Ichi. Like I'm going to let anything happen to you." he took his sword and held the blade parallel to them, then slashed down Ichigo's right shoulder.

"_Bankai_."

---

There was another lull in the fighting, and some of the shinigami returned to their homes… or others.

"Undignified, Kuchiki-sama do you really expect the elder to approve of yet _another_ plebian fool for a wife?" At the Kuchiki house there were tense situations. All bloody and beaten Byakuya, Rukia, Nanao, and Lisa sat listening to the elder woman go on about how Byakuya would not and could not marry Nanao Ise. Lisa was obviously aggravated, hearing her daughter in all but name being belittled and taking the abuse. The engaged-to-be were stiff and refusing to budge an inch position wise or argumentative.

And Rukia did something she wanted to do for ages.

"FUCK YOU! Fuck you and your stupid rules that nearly killed me and nearly ruined my best friends life." Ker-slam.

The room blinked and Byakuya smiled. He was quiet happy that his sister finally kicked the old hag through the wall.

"Should I retrieve her wig master Byakuya?"

"No, but you can get a medic for us please. And dinner." It was quiet after that an then Lisa ruined it.

"Now you just have to tell Shunsui, I suggest going there drunk."

---

Rangiku Matsumoto.

Toshiro didn't know what the hell the shinigami were talking about half the time with only faint traces of memory or a flicker of something. As it stood his most important people were tucked away in the academy but the dark stranger mentioned her name among others and it stuck. She was an enemy and hurt but it stuck with him.

"Captain Inoue I'm asking you to go back and not accompany me this is.. A treason of sorts."

"Don't be silly Toshiro-kun. Matsumoto is important to you and not helping her would be the real crime here. Now lets go save the infidels!" Along with some of the arrancar, he was with Inoue and an old friend of hers, Yasutora.

"Orihime…thanks. Ichigo's going to be glad to see you. So you're a captain now?"

"I know, pretty amazing isn't it? Maybe after this is over we'll all be together again!"

---

It was kind of bright when Ichigo started waking up- so he was in his bed.

'_But weren't we just fighting a Vasto Lorde?" _There bandages around his injuries, including the one Sou had given him for no reason. The tip of his ear was tingling too. His jaw cracked when he yawned and flopped back into his sheets and wondered where Sou was.

"Speak of the devil and he shall come. I'm sorry for making you bleed Ichi, but I really didn't have a choice in the matter if you understand what I'm saying."

"Fine fine, but how is everybody?" Sou turned away Ichigo went to kiss him.

"No, both you and I won't be doing anything like that now. In this world everybody is fine but I can't make any calls about other places. You should keep resting Ichi. Has anybody ever told you that you being around has been a world of good?" Although they hadn't kissed Ichigo felt Sou climb behind him and spoon against his back and not letting him move out of the grip.

He was dozing in a out feeling the light kisses and snuggles into his hair and shoulder before finally passing out again. The Aizen figure smiled and disappeared into the mirror again.

If he was going to keep Ichigo calm and in a dream he had to make sure everything seemed exactly like a dream the boy would have. And he hadn't lied. Before the boy's brutal intrusion to Sousuke Aizen's world there were details yeas, but nothing of preference. Little knick-nacks and geometric patterns graced the walls now.

Kyoka Suigetsu smiled again at Ichigo. He has been doing a world of good.

---

"Ichi-berry's gunna be pissed, ya know." The situation had become even worse then it had been. Rangiku's breath was shallow where Gin laid her next to Ichigo, who was in a realistic sleeping dream thanks to Kyoka Suigetsu. The Espada were no where to be seen and it was just them four in the large throne room.

"He'll be mad, I'll be happy. We'll be alive for him to be mad at me." The Vasto Lorde roared again.

Chapter twenty-three (heaven and hell)

Sousuke's normally perfectly clear world was hazy and somewhat blood drenched. Beyond any of the expectations of anyone, the Vasto Lorde proved itself to be stronger then them, and he, Gin, Rangiku, and several arrancar, had the wounds to prove it. If he had the ability to dragged his body out from its imprint in the wall, he would have helped Gin ward off yet another cero blast- this time taking many of the numerous with them. Several of fraccions fells already, with only minor damages to the Espada and Privions. Wisely, Sousuke ignored the current states of the top most echelon of Las Noches.

'_Not again._' The Vasto Lorde bellowed out another cero , successfully blasting Rangiku into a crumpled mass on the other side of the wide hall, while the attack still moved towards Ichigo. The last time the cero hit the only barrier between the spelled Ichi and the Hollow was destroyed. There was no defense for him left. Sousuke coughed up some of the white dust and sand and dug his face further in- he didn't _want_ to acknowledge Ichigo dying at all.

Dimly, Sousuke wondered if this was karma. He corrupted( there's no denying what he did) a shinigami that might have saved the whole damn Seireitei and fell in love, only to have one of the handful of beings in any dimension try to kill said shinigami. Second passed and he wondered if he died since there was no sound or a blast or anything really.

"RAAAAHHHHH!" Sound started again like rolling thunder and shook the smaller pebbles on the ground and the Vasto Lorde was pushed back by an incredibly _pink_ cero. From the entrance of the room came a slumped out figure in torn white clothes.

"No. Not going to happen- you're not hurting my ITSYGO!" Neliel was standing in the door like a guard and her sword pointed at the temporarily stunned Vasto Lorde.

'_She'll keep him safe.'_ Sousuke smiled into the stones once last time. The bright mist that had been confusing the Vasto Lorde only slightly disappeared and his blade reformed without his permission.

'_When you're Bankai recalls itself, you are about to die. What will you do now, Ichi? Almost a year and I still can't tell.' _

"WHAT ARE YOU FUCKERS STANDING AROUND FOR? KILL HIM! Grind, Panthera!"

---

It was extremely odd, given that the desert of Hueco Mundo had very few people in it, if any, that they ran into a panting Isshin and Urahara.

"Oh? You're headed to Las Noches too?" There was a certain lack of communication with everybody that day. The higher up of the fraccions were left in charge of disturbing the Seireitei, while the fourth and higher Espada ran along with one human and four captains to their base.

"Pesche, there they are, yo!" It would only serve to make sense that the rest of the trip was done by a giant hollow worm.

---

Ichigo was very groggy when he woke up, wondering if this was actually a dream of not since he'd been having the same one for what seems like ages. Reality came to him quickly when he saw Grimmjow's released state and a woman that look like Nel fighting against that Vasto Lorde.

'_Fuck! What the hell happened?!'_ Without wasting another minute he shunpued to the purple hollow and let it rip.

"Getsuga Tensho! Where is everybody Grimmjow?" Anther parry against the monsters arm, follow by a cero blast of his own. Nel took the opportunity to attack, as did Grimmjow, and the hollow was finally pushed out of the hall, even though it wasn't really hurt much.

"Why won't it just die?" The monster fired another cero, once again aiming to destroy everything in its path.

"ITSYGO!" He was positive that it was Nel, only she called him that, even if she seemed to have suddenly aged twenty years and became a centaur. She galloped over to him and _ate_ the cero, firing one back. Unfortunately Nel collapsed soon afterwards, looking very tired and even smaller then normal in the ripped clothes.

"Be carfwul Itsygo."

"Kurosaki, can you hold him down for a minute!?" Grimmjow looked just as bad as Nel did but didn't stop his attack for a single minute, so Ichigo complied. The hollow was looking at Nel again, much like Grand Fisher had, and Ichigo felt himself snap like he hadn't in a long while. Like an adrenaline rush, Zangetsu dropped out of his hand and he full body tackled the Vasto Lorde, clawing at him with white talons.

In his rage, he was dimly away that he'd released himself like the other arrancar do but mostly concentrated on keeping the hollow down like Grimmjow wanted- for whatever the maniac was planning.

Grimmjow dove into the pile with his jaws snapping and bit down on the hollow's neck only to be tossed off like a kitten and smack into the side of what was left of the palace. Ichigo really didn't serve any better and he felt himself return to normal and completely drained. The Vasto Lorde got up and limped over to him looking as if he was fully prepare to eat him alive.

"Prwa. HA. HAAAA."

'_What is that asshat laughing at now! We're all about to die!'_ The blue haired man was back to normal took but with grinning and laughing like the few times he's beaten Ulquiorra in a spar. Something fleshy was hanging from his mouth that he was slurping down.

'_No way.'_ Ichigo looked in front of him again and saw the Vasto Lorde _screaming _in pain from the neck wound and the power Grimmjow had just taken from him. Out of no where then the hollow stopped moving and made panicky movements. Grimmjow fell to the floor too and Ichigo wondered how on earth with was going to end when the gate decorated with skeletons appeared.

The Doorway to Hell.

---

The shinigami on duty for the arrancar blitz only blinked at the mass retreat. Hinamori had been taken from the battle after hysterics from Aizen little show and had been in the closed ward for at least half a day without any signs of calming down. The remaining captains watched the sight and heard thudding footsteps running towards them.

"Where'd they go?!" Kenpachi had finally gotten back from the school and was looking for a fight. Shunsui tipped his hat lower and walked over to his drinking buddy.

"They're gone, Ken-chan. You've missed them. Oi, Nanao-chan, what did you have to tell me before, eh?" The Captain of the 6th turned to his Vice Captain and quickly gave orders.

"Abarai, take care of my duties here. I will check on damages to the Rukongai….til tomorrow. Yes, you will be handling it all until tomorrow." And the man disappeared leaving a flabbergasted Renji.

Shihouin and Ukitake shared in a sigh when they heard Shunsui's yelp.

---

In the life Grimmjow could remember the years spent as a hollow he didn't think had many regrets or obvious failures. He'd lived a good, over hedonistic life and kept his spirits up.

Watching the Vasto Lorde drag Ichigo into the Hell Gate was probably the single most horrifying thing he's seen. Ever.

'_How the hell am I going to explain this?'_ And it got worse. There was one other viewer.

"ITSYGO! COME BACK Huh HUH HUH" The little brat had been crying the entire time and was having trouble breathing. If he had a heart or stomach, he would have felt horrible watching the arrancar that was little more than a baby crying in what was left of Ichigo's coat.

"WAAAAAH. ITSYGO!"

"What is going on here?" A new wave of tears came and Grimmjow heard the rest of the Espada walk in, along with several shinigami. Fuck.

"Hey you! Where's Ichigo?!" The man with a beard ran over to Nel, who began heaving yet _again_ and asked what the mean shinigami wanted with Ichigo.

"I'm his dad, now where is he? Is he alright?" God damn this sucked. If he didn't know that Ichigo was gay with Aizen he would have been waiting for the now fatherless boy to pop out of no where and asked where "daddy" was. Fucking saps.

"Sexta, are you crying?"

"Shut the hell up Ulquiorra." Hallibel ran back in, demanding the other woman.

"Aizen, Ichimaru, and Matsumoto are still alive but barely. Will you help them?" The girl looked torn before a white haired shorty shoved her into the room throwing a hissy about a how she had to.

Stark and Barragan made quick attempts to get everything back to normal again, as well as keep the other shinigami away from their leaders. Strangely enough it was Chad who took charge.

"Kurosaki-san, Urahara-san, Hitsugaya, please just leave. Tell everyone they died. Please. _Go._"

"Sado-kun. It'd be against every law and regulation the Seireitei had made. Fortunately, we're answering to a higher power. Don't you just _love_ hierarchies?" The man in a hat laughed weakly and dragged Kurosaki's dad out of the halls. He was crying too but seemed more stunned then anything.

Epilogue

Childhood was the failsafe, it seems. Orihime couldn't heal the three remaining shinigami at Las Noches, but she could reverse their time and help keep them safe.

A year after the Vasto Lorde attack, roughly two since the whole mess between Rukia and Ichigo started, Sado Yasutora was back on his home in Mexico with three small children in gigai, completely oblivious to the worlds and lives they've wrecked. The summer was coming in to be hot already so he let the three play on the porch as it started to get dark.

Gin and Sousuke were coloring while Rangiku played with the radio a neighbor gave her for her birthday.

'from something that keeps knocking at my.."

"brain, BEFORE I GO INSANE I JUST HOLD A PILLOW TO MY HEAD, SCREAMING OUT THE WORDS I DREAD!"

"I think I love ya'!" Gin jumped up and started "dancing" with seven year old Rangiku.

'_Amazing. Time, space, and their worlds changed but they were still the same at heart.' _Sado looked over to Sousuke, who looked at the two a little angrily and went back to his picture.

"What are you drawing Sousuke?" Sometimes it looked like their spirits and memories were coming back to them and it was unnerving to see the chilling demigod in an eight year old body.

"I don't know." Sado did. He couldn't mistake the vague shape on Ichigo even on paper. He sighed and watched the other two dance. It was going to be a long lifetime.

---

"And one more time, up Kira!" Renji and Hinamori were watching the drills Ikkaku was still putting his division through.

"Isn't it just amazing Renji? How far people have come in this year? I mean everybody just seems so much happier!" Renji nodded slowly and didn't say anything otherwise.

It was a given that Captain Kyouraku and Yadomaru were happy, as well as the newest Byakuya and Nanao Kuchiki. Ikkaku was having fun, so was Zaraki (he'd gone on a PTA mission, and people were still figuring it out) and Captain Ukitake was excited that he was getting the school's newest "genius" shinigami.

Hinamori choose to only see those people though. Captain Inoue wasn't quite happy but she was getting better with the help of the SWA. Captains Shihouin and Urahara showed no obvious change except when their student was mentioned. The whole of the Tanimonban family was still mourning in their own way.

Renji also knew that Hinamori deluded herself into not seeing the bad. That Aizen wasn't the greatest traitor the Seireitei had ever faced and that she didn't help the destruction of the 10th Division Captain.

Captain Hitsugaya still can't recall many of his memories but his attitude returned to the same. Ukitake dotted, he yelled, the others played.

"I am very glad for everyone Renji."

---

Karin walked into the main building for the 13th division. She had graduated in a little less then a year and half and was being called a _genius_. That it was in her blood, how successful her dad was, the environment she was raised in, and the friends she made. Not a single person mentioned her brother.

For months after he died all she could do was poor herself into the books and it paid off in a way. Yuzu and everybody else was still in the academy but she was closer to Toshiro this way.

There were whispers in the sliding walls talking about her status. How she bought her way into the 10th seat. The only reason she was here was because of her famous family, never mind that she was the only one to keep the name "Kurosaki". Did they really think she couldn't hear the jerk offs?

Finally a door slid open and Rukia walked over to her and hugged her. There was soft smile when the other pulled away.

"You know, Ichigo would have thrown a hissy fit over this right? You fighting when you didn't have to and not being able to protect you." Karin snapped into attention. Was someone…? Rukia was actually crying a little now.

"When he was holding the sword he couldn't hold you, but if he held you he couldn't have protected you, right? Even still he'd be really proud of you. Now come on. I've got to protect you now. I owe it to him after all."

"…Thanks Rukia." It was great. Not everyone forgot who her brother was.

---

"Ugh! You stupid moron, can't you do anything right?" Aiko kicked the king in the head with no abandon.

"Tsk. Enjoy you're thrown for now. And get rid of that damn Central 46, we don't need it anyway." Since news of Ichigo's death she'd been upset. At least _she_ knew the truth. He wasn't dead- just in hell.

She'd be able to save him someday. Everything was going to be perfect.

---

"Ah, why did Yama hold on to this job for as long as he did? It sucks"

"Language, Shunsui. Although you had a rocky start, things are almost tranquil now. So relaxing." The two toasted into the night with sake.

"Don't set down your hot water bath yet, Jushiro. It's not over yet."

"What? How-"

"It's not over. Kurosaki did the impossible, Aizen for a few moments was God, Ichimaru knows every scheme in the book, and Rangiku refuses to admit defeat. It's not over and you're a fool if you think it is." Another sip.

"Unohana still annoying you about backlogged paperwork?"

"Yup. Oi, Oi! Watch the kimono, you can't get this pattern anywhere, Inoue's been making them."

"…Why are all the captains somewhat…."

"Insane? No idea. Oh, bet you I can hit that rookie with my pinwheel!"

"You're on.

---

Ichigo blinked up at the sky again. It was a reprieve. The ground below him was completely muddy with nothing but his blood and the shackles on his wrists kept cutting into his wrists.

The skeletons seemed to like jostling him for no reason even when it time for him to "rest".

A black hell butterfly flew across the moon in his vision and the hell started all over again.

---"Masaki... I'm sorry. It's been a while since we've spoken but I've screwed up. Karin and Yuzu are in the soul society- they gave up their lives, but Ichigo... Ichigo is dead Masaki." Isshin didn't think he could say anymore and turned to leave the grave when something gold cuaght his was a Mexican coin.


	5. Extra Bits

**These are some extra parts that weren't in the story or are in the interlude. The first part of the sequal is up. **

Shunsui's Sake

If they were going to have the Captains and Vice Captain's battling it out in this room, well, he as just going to have his sake nearby, right? It took him a while but he finally figured out why Yama made him the Captain Commander.

It was nothing but a cold dish of revenge.

The only Captains not causing an unholy ruckus were Orihime-chan, Kenpachi, Retsu, and Jushiro. Hitsugaya was calm but he was another mess altogether and the reason he wasn't allowed to have sake.

"No, please, Captain Urahara!" And there they were. Them. They, who is a few, that made his life mis-er-a-ble.

Apparently Yamamoto made Ikkaku the Captain of the Third Division to everyone's horror, especially Izuru's. Then when Aizen died, he recalled everybody living in Karakura. And gave Urahara the third division and Yoruichi the ninth.

Can you imagine how Soi Fong and Izuru reacted?

"ALRIGHT. Ikkaku, you've got the third!" Izuru started crying with Abarai and Hisagi comforting him.

"Isshin, The fifth." Hinamori let our a strangled wail and the deranged man danced in place- he was responsible for dragging the Vice Captain's into this mess. Kommamura sniffed disdainfully at the madness going around, taking a brief reprieve from glaring at Soi Fong.

"Yoruichi, the eighth, and no you can't move the seventh Soi Fong. Case closed on that." Shunsui winced and paused for a minute. Kenpachi was stilled being riled about his mission to the human world by Jushiro and how he had to stop the kids alcoholism.

"Kisuke, you get the Ninth." The open mouthed horror coming from Nanao was horrible to watch, Yoruichi laughing only made it worse. Or maybe it was that she was helping the Kuchiki brat to stand up from his injuries. He was a little too close to her for comfort. Seriously, he denies transfer requests for over a hundred years to have her taken away anyway? Not fair.

"And now, for the Vice Captains. As some of you are aware Sasakibe decided to retire when Yama-jiji died, not that anyone could blame him. Sometimes old people just can't handle the stress. So, Nanao, you're coming to the first with me!" Hmm was Byakuya glaring at him? Looks like something was going right for once.

"And now Vice Captains…"

---

Masked Army

"You're leaving us?!" Hiyori couldn't understand what the hell some of her friends were thinking. Apparently Love, Rose, Mashiro, and Hatchi wanted to stay in the human world and die.

"Mashiro? W-why are you doing this?" It was hard for Kensei to believe, that his Vice Captain just wanted to give up everything they were finally getting back to be human. She'd stayed at his side for close to a century and a half. Love answered for her.

"Even if we go back to the Seireitei its not going to be the same for us. You guys at least have a lot to look foreword to. It'll be better if we just end this mess as it is already. Urahara's already provided the gigais for us."

"Kensei, for what its worth it was a lot of fun."

---

Caught

"Sou!" It wasn't that Ichigo didn't like to have sex- just not in the hallways near their room where anybody could see them. And just how his pants down so quickly?

"You don't seem to be complaining much now, are you?" Ichigo hissed when Sousuke shoved another finger in and bit down on his shoulder.

"OH MY GOD! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO ICHIGO!" And there she was, standing in the middle of the hallway was Nel, looking like she had been traumatized for life.

She probably had.

---

A Little Lost

He just kept hugging her, not really believing that she was here. It was always a "to-do" for him, getting Ran into Las Noches but she had taken it upon herself and he couldn't have been any happier.

"You don't care?"

"Hmm about what?"

"None of 'em are gonna get ya anymore. Ya left them." Rangiku rolled around so she was facing him.

"Why should that shock you? I mean Soi and Nanao have been with me for decades now but most of them just flitter away into their own little worlds. Even if you kept disappearing we would have still had each other."

"Ah..but Lil' Shiro doesn't…" he liked the little kid, he really did. That's what all the teasing was for after all and they were a lot alike. Only he had his Ran-chan but Shrio's Hina-chan wasn't the same. Gin gripped the woman tighter. He wouldn't share his Ran like that.

"Gin, don't over think this. Toshiro's probably doing fine, maybe even with a Vice that does the paperwork!" She laughed and went back to sleep. He was going to have to make it up to the boy somehow. If they were as alike as he thought then Shiro would be missing Ran more than she thought.

---

Permission to Scream

"Ah, Sentaro-kun, why are you so tense?" Tense? He was tense? Just because he was sitting with the Ryoka Kurosaki's friends, being threatened by the last quincy, blackmailed by the death sentenced Vice Captain Kurotsuki, and nearly beaten to death by another girl didn't give him any reason to be tense, right?

'Just remember, you say anything about this to anybody, you die.'

The girl and guy, Arisawa and Ishida had taken to ganging up on him and they were frightening. But not as much as this guy in front of him.

"…and it's going to be SO FREAKING AWESOME! You'd be such a loser is you didn't go!" He was starting at him like he was expecting a yes. With a quick look for permission Sentaro nodded quickly and prayed for the lesson to end.

It was quite obvious that the Ryoka and their companions were absolutely crazy and lack real human awareness.

---


End file.
